Tiempo
by Lyna01
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día despertaras y nada fuera igual, más que tu edad? Eso le pasó a Laney Penn. Después de 21 años de su desaparición volvió a su pueblo natal. Nada es igual, sólo su edad. ¿Cómo seguirá su vida en un nuevo siglo? Descúbrelo.
1. La llegada del tiempo

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva historia!**

 **Yo estaba feliz y empezó a llover y pues empece a escribir y este es el resultado, a mi me gusta siempre guardar capítulos para no estar presionada pero este me gusto tanto que aquí lo dejo:**

 **No copien, ¡Eh! Que los vigilo mientras duermen 7u7 bueno, tal vez no pero no lo hagan. XD**

 **¡Espero que les guste de verdad! -3-**

Se despertó en una habitación extensa de longitud pero no de anchura. Abrió los ojos lentamente con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintió su espalda contactando con una lámina fría, congelada, para ser exactos. Sus ojos se acostumbraban poco a poco a la luz tan brillante que daba directo a su cara, aún con el dolor se sentó despacio y notó como una sábana azul verdoso caí de su pecho ¿Estaba desnuda? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Volvió a acomodar la sabana sintiendo escalofríos al percibir por completo esa lámina extraña en la cual reposaba. Levantó la vista topándose con un cuarto blanco que si no fuera por las rayas negras que separaban cada losa de piso, creerías que es el vacío puro, eso y una pared forrada de unos cajones de lámina que entre ellos algunos yacían abiertos incluyendo el suyo solo que, al parecer, ella era la única allí.

Se levantó temblorosamente asegurándose que la sabana cubriese su cuerpo mientras se dirigía al único objeto que se encontraba en aquella habitación, al llegar encontró un cambio de ropa, junto a un celular moderno... ¿Pero qué diablos? Eso era muy moderno ¿Y los botones? Aquí solo había una pantalla con un solo botón y un cargador dentro de una caja con una fotografía del objeto ¿JuicePad? Demasiado raro ¿Cómo se enciende?, bueno, ya lo descubriría, primero tiene que descubrir donde diablos estaba.

Al lado de esos objetos se encontraban dos sobres y uno de ellos decía "Bienvenida, 320." ¿Qué?... Abrió la carta con duda la cual se encontraba vacía, el miedo dominaba a la pobre chica, ¿Y sus padres? ¿La abandonaron? ¿Estará en su pueblo natal? ¿O por lo menos en el país?

Se cambió notando como sus manos temblaban y estaban blancas, lo que haría por un espejo en ese momento. También noto como esa ropa jamás la había visto, era... Rara. Termino de cambiarse y empezó a buscar una salida, una pista, algo que la ayude y eso fue lo que encontró, frente a ella se encontraba una puerta blanca que se camuflaba con la pared por completo a excepción de su perilla dorada. Tomo lo de la mesa, el teléfono, la carta vacía y el segundo sobre que lo abrió al sentir un pequeño peso dentro de él ¿Eso era dinero? Que extraño modelo ¿Lo cambiaron? Empezó a contar el dinero ¿10,000? ¡Wow! Mientras ella miraba sorprendida cayó a la mesa dos llaves rodeadas con un papel el cual decía su dirección y el mensaje:

"Oficina 3,123. Cada primer sábado preséntese por su bono mensual."

¿Qué? ¿Por qué su dirección estaba anotada? ¿Para recordarla? ¡Ella la recordaba!

La chica pelirroja veía indefinida la puerta mientras respiraba intranquila ¿Debería salir? Después de casi 10 minutos de reflexión su respuesta fue un sí. Saliendo cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo lentamente del otro lado de la puerta topándose con un pasillo enorme igual de brillante y blanco, empezó a caminar mientras abría las 6 puertas que se encontraban una frente a otra repartida en 3 de cada lado del extenso pasillo, cada vez que abría una puerta se topaba con una pared que estaba separada de ella con el suficiente y único espacio para parecer que tuviera profundidad, pero, no era así, en ninguna, ¿Tan solo era decoración? Pues eso parecía. Solo faltaba 1 puerta la que se encontraba la fondo y frente de donde había salido, miro hacia atrás y vio como sobre la puerta de la cual ella había salido tenía un cartel con la escritura:

"Experimento MORGUE"

A la chica la recorrió un escalofrío al leerlo y repetirlo en su mente... acaso ella... ¿Había muerto? No... Imposible, eso no explica la ropa, el celular ni las cartas. No importaba, todo esto tenía una respuesta solo tenía que buscar a sus padre y a su hermana. Abrió la puerta, decidida a encontrar respuestas.

Esto era imposible, era un sala de estar, con las paredes color crema, un escritorio y unos sofás color negro, tenía un aspecto moderno, futurista para su gusto. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomo un espejo, al verse no se reconoció, era pálida muy pálida, ni sus labios ni mejillas tenían color, paso sus manos por su cara y cabello rojo. Por lo menos esto tiene color- Burló en su mente enredando un mechón de su corto cabello en su dedo, dejo el espejo en su lugar y vio como era de día por las puertas de cristal que la separaban de la calle, salió lentamente y vio por todos lados, sabía dónde estaba pero era muy diferente a como lo recordaba. Cruzaba la calle antes de que un auto de modelo extraño casi la atropella dejando en shock a la chica mientras el conductor avanzaba y le gritaba desde su auto. Corrió a la primera tienda y miro por el aparador las extrañas pantallas gigantes

"16 de Junio de 2015..."

¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?- habló por primera vez asustada sin comprender nada y escuchando su voz sorprendiendo a si misma ¿No recordaba su voz?

"Esto es raro, estamos en 1994" se replicaba a si misma tratando de convencerse.

 **No saben, ósea me ilumino una luz y se me ocurrió esta historia. Les digo, me encanto como quedo. Espero que a ustedes también -3- ¡Disfrútenla!**

 **por cierto, esta historia no tiene horario, no me acomodo porque el lunes presento pero luego ya le echare ganas por las vacaciones ;)**

 **¡Chao! ¡Los quiero, por favor, dejen Reviews!**


	2. 2- Ayuda

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **2.- Ayuda:**

La chica confundida empezó a caminar a paso rápido al lugar más cercano que ella conocía y recordaba perfectamente. El parque. Mientras caminaba no hacía más que pensar, no podía llorar, ni correr, apenas y podía pestañear tan solo... Pensaba.

¿Acaso esto era una fea broma? ¿Estaba en algún tipo de estudio de Hollywood? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que aquella madrugada se había convertido en mañana e intuyo que las personas saldrían a sus trabajos y a sus escuelas, debía ir a su casa antes de que sus padres salieran.

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un peli azul apurado tratando de llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

¡Corey, tus amigos ya llegaron!- gritó una mujer adulta desde el primer escalón de su casa a su hijo

¡Ya voy! ¡Solo me falta lavarme los dientes!- respondió como un gritó mientras buscaba la corbata de su uniforme. Era claro que le faltaba mucho más que eso.

¡Eso espero!- gritó y giro hacia los 2 "Gemelos" que esperaban al peli azul- ¿Hoy no viene Lenny? Hace meses que no viene-

No- contestó el más alto con desagrado y la madre de su amigo lo miro confundido

Se ira con otra amiga- corrigió el pequeño nervioso

Ya veo... ¿Por qué ya no ensayan? ¿Ya no quieren ser músicos?-

No digas "músicos" Ma'- repuso su hijo acomodando su camisa mientras bajaba creando un suspiro de alivio de sus 2 amigos ya que habían superado una conversación incomoda, al igual que una excusa y mentira ridícula.

¿Entonces como, hijo?-

Yo que sé, solo no lo digas así... ¡Vámonos chicos!-

¡Corey, espera!-

¿Qué pasa?- sonrió por su típica amabilidad

Hoy Trina se quedara más en la universidad, papá estará en el trabajo y yo iré a mi primer día de trabajo-

No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla causando pequeñas sonrisas de burla de sus amigos y una mirada asesina de él

Lo sé... Pero...-

Todo estará bien- volvió a sonreír

Lo sé, Corey...-

Lo más importante es la confianza...- estuvo a punto de crear una reflexión como cuando era niño

¡Corey! Lo que digo es que se te olvida tu llave- Su madre mostró unas llaves que colgaban de un llavero con algo de fastidio creando carcajadas de sus amigos y una gran vergüenza en el chico

Gracias...- susurro tomando las llaves con vergüenza para luego tomar a sus 2 amigos de la corbata azul marino con blanco y empujarlos a la salida pero esto no sacio sus burlas

Te amo- sonrió su madre antes que el individuo cerrara la puerta y empezara a caminar con las manos en su pantalón y sus amigos lo siguieran riendo a mas no poder mientras convertía las palmas de sus manos en un puño ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraran así? ¿¡10 minutos!?

No puedo creer que llevemos 11 minutos con 54 segundos riendo- se sorprendió el nerd quitándose sus gafas y enseguida haciendo lo mismo con una lagrima

Sí, ni yo- sonrió su hermano

Ni yo- dijo con ironía el peli azul esperando el autobús

¡Ay, por favor! Fue gracioso-

¡Cierto!-

¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se reían?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el peli azul

¡Muy fácil!- Burló el grande para luego rebajarse a la estatura de su hermano- ¿De qué nos reíamos?

Pues de... Esto de... ¡Alguien que se cayó en la calle! ¿No es cierto, Corey? - El chico no respondía - ¿Corey?-

¿Y esa chica?- preguntó el peli azul

Yo que sé, ¿Era de eso, si o no?-

Creo que está pérdida...- señaló a la pequeña pelirroja que no podía quitar su cara de duda y se encontraba frente a su calle

Amigo, creerá que eres un violador si la sigues viendo tan fijamente- dijo el grande

Si Kon, ahorita te compramos tu helado-

Lo perdimos- señaló el pequeño antes de ver como su amigo separaba la mirada bruscamente del otro lado de la calle y los volteaba a ver con cara de susto.

¡Viene para acá!- gritó el peli azul exaltado estrujando a sus 2 amigos

Te lo dije- señaló el grande

Y también viene el autobús-

¿Y ahora?- preguntó el chico antes de darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban subiendo- ¡Oigan!-

¿Qué? A primera toca física y la última vez que llegamos tarde nos bajó puntos-

Dirás "Les" bajo puntos- burló el pequeño

Cierto, aún recuerdo la traición- el peli azul mando una mirada asesina a su amigo recordando esa experiencia, este tan solo se dispuso a hacerle cara de burla y entrar al autobús. Corey no se decidía, la chica parecía perdida... A él le gustaría que en esa situación alguien lo ayudara

¡Chico! ¿Vas a subir?- preguntó el chofer. Él volteo a ver a sus amigos que ya se encontraban dentro y vio como le hacían señas con los ojos que subiera, inclinó un poco su cabeza buscando a la pelirroja y al no encontrarla se encogió de hombros y supuso que ya estaría bien. Empezó a subir las escaleras del bus - Ya era hora - Rió el chofer y Corey sonrió nervioso pero se giró violentamente al sentir como un dedo nervioso tocaba su hombro, al mirar atrás se percató que era aquella chica que veía al suelo avergonzada y con ganas de llorar. Separo rápidamente su pie de la escalera y dio media vuelta para poder encontrarse con la chica.

¡Estoy harto!- gritó el chofer cerrando la puerta pero el peli azul lo ignoro ¿Acaso nadie veía el estado de la chica?

¡Core...!- Se escuchó a los gemelos antes que el motor del autobús acelerando los interrumpiera. El giro la cabeza para ver al autobús irse ¿¡Qué diablos acababa de hacer!? Iba a comenzar a maldecir a todo ser viviente pero giro a ver a la chica que ahora lo miraba directamente como estatua, una estatua colorada y con unos ojos cristalinos que romperían en llanto en cualquier momento, llanto de terror, pero claro, él no sabía eso. Al ver el estado de la chica él sonrió con la intención de parecer despreocupado y contagiárselo, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

Vaya... Supongo que esperare el próximo- sonrió confiado aunque en su mente solo se repetía "Pasa en 30 minutos, idiota"

Por dios... Discúlpame- rogó la chica temblando

¿Qué? ¿Por eso? No te preocupes- sonrió

Pero... Yo...-

Soy Corey, ¿Y tú?-

¿Eh? Oh, claro... Laney-

Bueno, Laney ¿Qué onda?-

Es-estoy... Perdida- dijo para no decir "Confundida" "Con miedo" "Aterrorizada" Que quedaba mejor con su situación actual.

En ese caso, dime a dónde quieres llegar y yo te digo como- sonrió aún más si es que era posible

Quiero llegar a la calle Fran...-

¿Fran? Oh... Fran...-

¿Qué pasa?-

A esa calle le cambiaron el nombre hace mucho, ahora es la calle "Sae"-

¿Sae?- La chica recordó como aquel papel el cual había rechazado tenía esa dirección, pero ella creyó que tan solo fue un error - ¿Cuándo lo cambiaron?-

Pues...- El chico se confundió y supuso que era una turista pero... Era muy joven como para no saber de ese cambio, el por pocos años y alcanzo a nacer cuando esa calle se llamaba Fran- El 2002, creo-

¿2002?- tartamudeó entendiendo que eso no era una broma de mal gusto.

 **Me sigue encantando este Fic. No lo sé, de repente se me ocurrió y ¡Chan, Chan!**

 **Pero, ¿Qué tal a ustedes? No vi mucho recibimiento. Claro solo de las personas de siempre a la cual agradezco, Como lo es Luna, ghostgirlfireligt1, LaLoca Yuuki y como no a Karla la cual es una persona por la cual le sigo a esto ¡Amo tus reviews! pero creo que eso lo sabes XD**

 **Sin más ¡Dejen sus reviews y chao!**


	3. 3- Sin familia

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Sin familia.-**

La chica se había echado a llorar sin que se diera cuenta. Tan solo, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, creando así una cascada que el peli azul notó pero la chica no. El chico tomó los hombros de la chica preocupado ¿Dijo algo malo? ¡Solo contesto su pregunta!

¡Oye! ¿¡Estas bien!?-

S-sí- Sus lágrimas dejaron de salir pero eso no quitaba la marca que dejaban las lágrimas secas dejando un pasillo salado y húmedo que recorrían sus mejillas. El chico, mientras tanto, trataba de calmarla y de calmarse él, la gente empezaba a detenerse para verlos.

¿Te pasa algo malo?-

N...no, la verdad no- Mintió. Ella ya le había causado muchos problemas a Corey como para decirle la verdad, además ¿Quién diablos le creería? Ni ella lo hacía.

¿Estas segura? Yo vivo por esa calle, si quieres te acompaño y...-

No, estoy bien. Tú debes ir a tu escuela.-

Sí, pero no puedo dejarte sola...-

No te preocupes, hace poco vi un cartel que me dirigía a esa calle, solo que... No sabía- Sonrió nerviosa

Está bien... Ten, mi número. Cualquier problema llámame- El chico saco su "JuicePhone 5" dejando a la chica confundida ¿No le daría un papel o algo así? El chico también estaba confundido ¿No lo agregaría en "Qué onda" para hablar? Él movió su teléfono de un lado a otro incitando a que la chica sacara el suyo.

Oh...- la chica entendió y saco su celular, pero, había un problema, ¿Cómo se enciende? La chica estaba muy nerviosa y más cuando veía los ojos azules claro del chico esperando ya algo confundido hasta que él abrió los ojos y la chica se asustó.

¿¡Ese es el JuicePhone 7!?-

¿Que...?-

¡Vaya creí que no saldría hasta el próximo año! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

Pues... La verdad...-

¡Es increíble! Escuche que tenía un botón especial para la cámara ¿Puedo verlo?- El chico no espero una respuesta pues le arrebato el aparato a Laney la cual ahora estaba mucho más confundida- Vaya... Esta apagado- Esas palabras helaron a la chica ¿Qué le diría? "Sí, lo siento. Es que lo encontré en una habitación después de despertar desnuda en una morgue" pues no.

Sí... Lo que pasa es que...- La música del aparato encendiéndose la interrumpió

Ya lo encendí- Sonrió. Jamás se había sentido más cómodo con una desconocida, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ya lo note.- dijo con ironía

Ah... Con razón- sonrió el chico sin razón aparente

¿De qué hablas?-

¿Eh? Pues de que tu teléfono es nuevo. Por eso no tenías el número ni nada de eso- Volvió a sonreír. Este chico tenía la sonrisa más linda que haya visto, este pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se llenaran de color aunque no se notaba por su aún tez blanca.

Sí... Fue por eso...- Mintió de nuevo

En ese caso te ayudare. Primero tienes que descargar la actualización 1.5 aunque la 1.49.4 también es buena, después descargáremos esto y esto... ¡Genial que rápido!- Explicaba el chico con emoción mientras la chica se le quedaba viendo raro, no entendía nada.- ¿Entendiste?- El chico interrumpió sus pensamientos

¿Eh?-

Nada, solo... Ya anote mi número. Llámame cuando estés bien ¿Va?-

Gra-gracias- La chica tomo el celular de las manos de Corey nerviosa, nunca creyó que alguien fuera tan amable con ella, con nadie y al igual que lindo... Ella tenía algunos pensamientos mal, ya que, aunque Corey la hubiera tratado bien y le pareciera algo linda, su amabilidad era natural y siempre ayudaba a las personas, aunque, como ahora, perdiera su tiempo u oportunidades... Como aprobar física.

Adiós- Despidió el chico mientras Laney se alejaba, ella volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa y levanto su mano a una altura que no superaba su pecho, lo vio a los ojos, se sonrojo y logro decir un "Adiós" inaudible que el chico reconoció al ver su labios moverse por lo que sonrió, esa chica era tierna a su manera.

Después de casi 10 minutos de caminar con una sonrisa de tonta, los pensamientos y la realidad la volvieron a inundar ¿Y si sus padres ya no están? ¿Y si se mudaron? ¿Y si... Murieron? Es decir, con lo poco que recordaba de matemáticas hizo unos cálculos y sus padres tendrían unos 70 u 80 años... Un dolor de cabeza empezó a atacarla, era malo pensar en eso, debía ser positiva. ¿Y si la vida le dio otra oportunidad? Es decir, no recordaba lo que pasaba o bueno, no se había parado a tratar de recordar. La chica se detuvo al ver un cartel.

"Calle Sae"

Suspiró y empezó a ver los números de las casas "428, 430, 432" esa era su casa, 432. ¡Vaya! ¡Como había cambiado! Se acercó a la puerta e intento abrir, nada, como se lo esperaba, entonces recordó la llave, las 2 eran diferentes y jamás las había visto antes de esto. Por curiosidad, miro la cerradura y se dio cuenta de que era diferente ¿Sus padres la cambiaron? Bueno, ya les preguntara. Metió la llave con una sonrisa que se dibujaba poco a poco en su rostro, entro a la perfección y entro a su casa mientras su sonrisa desaparecía ¿Habían cambiado los muebles? Y si era así ¿Todos? Empezó a sospechar que no era su casa y se acercó al barandal de las escaleras vio como aún seguía allí la marca que hizo con su hermana y sonrió. Esta si era su casa.

Subió las escaleras nerviosa, no había visto fotos familiar ni recuerdos que tanto le gustaba a su madre colgar por la pared, miro las 3 habitaciones y entro a la principal, que era ocupada por su padre, o por lo menos, antes. Entró y no encontró las pertenencias de sus padres, se desesperó y corrió a la antigua habitación de su hermana topándose con una habitación rosa chillante que dañaría los ojos de cualquiera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su hermana odiaba el rosa al igual que ella, ni se molestó en abrir si antigua habitación y subió al ático con alguna esperanza ciega de que sus padres llegaran y mágicamente la encontraran, abrazaran y explicaran todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó algo nerviosa a la puerta del ático que se encontraba en el techo, por su pequeña altura tuvo que saltar varias veces hasta alcanzar el cordón el cual daba lugar a la abertura de esa puerta que mostraba unas escaleras flexibles cayendo ante los pies de la persona que se decidió a entrar. La chica subió algo apresurada las escaleras pero no entendía el porqué, sus padres o su hermana no iban a estar ahí y ella lo sabía, pero, la esperanza es lo que muere al último ¿No? Por desgracia o fortuna así era. Cuando diviso la oscuridad de ese ático algo grande espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran para toparse con el mismo ático que recordaba, oscuro y sucio, lleno de cajas y en el cual por nada del mundo hubiera entrado si estuviera en otro tipo de situación, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando alguna pista, al hacer esto pudo notar como las paredes cafés desprendían una humedad que se había creado con los años y al igual que algunas cajas se veían desgastadas no como las principales las cuales te encontrabas a primera vista solo subiendo.

Empezó a adentrarse poco a poco a la habitación que si no fuera por su única ventana estaría completamente a oscuras y se dio cuenta de algo inusual, había cajas con diferente tipo de letra de la que hacía su madre que era la encargada de esas cajas, pensó en su padre o hermana pero tampoco coincidían, además a la mitad de la habitación, en el fondo debajo de la ventana se encontraba una cama la cual solo tenía el colchón y un cojín, no tenía sabanas ni colchas. Ella solo miro el objeto tratando de reconocerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer en la cama por su agotamiento tanto mental como físico, andar sola por la ciudad buscando una calle ahora inexistente cansaba, al igual que darse cuenta de que toda tu vida se ha ido al infierno y no tienes idea de porque ni cómo.

Su cara giro lentamente hacia el lado derecho al reconocer en aroma el cual conocía a la perfección… Era la colonia de su padre. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el aroma ¿Y si él aún estaba ahí? Recargo su espalda en la pared ignorando el frio que la recorrió y miró por toda la habitación buscando a alguien.

¿Hola?- Preguntó alterada y con un pequeño hilo de voz- ¿Papá? ¿¡Pa!? ¡Habla, por favor!- Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, no quería derrumbarse en la calle y menos con aquel chico pero ahora, en soledad, lo necesitaba- ¡Háblame por favor!- gritó enojada empezando a golpear el colchón desnudo por su ira acumulada ¿¡Por qué yo!? Pensaba la chica desconsolada. Sin saber cómo ni porque se había quedado sin su madre, sin su padre, sin su hermana… Sin su vida. Volvió a golpear el colchón con dureza haciendo que el cojín volara y cayera en sus rodillas percibiendo el olor de este, el cual era el de la colonia de su padre. Se sentía una estúpida, ¿¡Porqué seguía dándose esperanzas tontas!? Miro la cama y el colchón cayendo en cuenta en donde estaba… La cama de sus padres, estaba en la cama de sus padres, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, esto daba oportunidad a la teoría de que tan solo cambiaron de muebles o de gustos pero, también cabía la posibilidad de que al irse, dejaron estas cosas olvidadas aquí. Iba a comenzar a llorar sin saber por qué ni con qué tipo de sentimiento, solo para descargarse pero el ruido de la puerta no logro que lo hiciera dando paso a un sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo enorme ¿Había posibilidad de que fueran sus padre? Lo más probable es que no.

 **Tarde mucho ¿No es así? Lo lamento, pero si tuvieron paciencia y me quieren aquí les dejo este regalito 3**

 **Ahora es triste pero mejorara, se los aseguro. Por cierto, si me acomodo la serie sera como Apocalpsis, hablando en temas de horarios, (1 por día) Y los estoy haciendo medio largecitos. Espero que les gusté.**

 **¡Por favor! Dejen su Review ¡Se los ruego! :c**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta luego :)**


	4. 4- Profesor de física

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Profesor de física.**

¡Ya llegue!- gritó Corey abriendo la puerta

Y yo que pensaba que iba ser un día divertido- burló una peli azul desde su escritorio el cual compartía, como todos, con otra persona y en su caso mejor amigo Lenny, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes algo bajito a comparación y tímido.

Ja-Ja- "Río" enojado mientras le mandaba miradas de odio a la chica, después, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver al pelirrojo, bufó y Lenny solo desvío la mirada avergonzado. Como era costumbre de hace meses Corey y los gemelos lo miraban con desagrado cada vez que podían pero esta vez Corey no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo pues se fijó en el parecido que tenía con la chica a la cual había ayudado. Esto dejo muy confundidos a ambos adolescentes.

¿Pero qué…?-

¡Corey! ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!? ¿¡Cómo llegaste!? ¿¡Estas bien!?- gritó su amigo Kon mientras se acercaba a él para luego sostenerlo de los hombros mientras buscaba alguna herida en su amigo. A Corey le gustaba que se preocuparan tanto por él pero a veces era ridículo, esta vez era una, después de todo ellos vieron lo que había pasado, además pudo notar como algunas chicas susurraban algo ante la situación y algunos chicos reían. Kon podía ser muy sobreprotector a veces.

Sí… Estoy bien…- contestó separándose de su amigo mientras su hermano llegaba junto a ellos.- ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?-

Interesante… No- contestó el pequeño mientras él suspiraba aliviado- De física, sí-

¡Kin!-

¿Qué? Tú preguntaste interesante- Él le mando una mirada asesina pero luego suspiro pesadamente y volver a verlo con cara de perrito- ¿Qué hicieron?-

Pues… al tomar asistencia y darse cuenta que tú no estabas se enojó al punto donde se puso rojo del enojo…- Explicó el pequeño mientras el peli azul ponía cara de miedo

Después dijo que seguía castigo por lo que saco unos dardos y en medio una foto tuya…- siguió el grande

¡Diablos, voy a reprobar! Espera… ¿Qué?-

Todos participamos- sonrió Kin

Sí, yo me gané este conejito- Kon rápidamente saco de quien-sabe-donde un conejo de peluche adorable y tierno, de color blanco y unos ojos negros grandes que hacían que te retorcieras de ternura. Se lo mostró a Corey para que su cara de "Los mataré mientras duerman" desapareciera pero en cambio de eso, él tomó el peluche le mordió la oreja izquierda, abrió la ventana y lo tiro por ella desde el tercer piso en el cual se ubicaban.

¡Noo! ¡Kon Jr.! ¡Koncito!- gritó mientras estiraba la mano por la ventana esperando que su mano se volviera elástica y lo alcanzara, lo cual jamás paso. Mientras Kin veía como Corey se volvía loco, Corey giro para verlo con una cara de odio.

Traidores…- Susurró el portador del gorro naranja

JeJeJe…- río nervioso- Pues yo… yo dije que era mala idea ¡Sí! ¡Eso hice!- Corey solo lo miraba mal- ¡Yo no gané nada, no me mates!- gritó y justo cuando Corey lo iba a hacer Carrie se levantó de su asiento junto a su amigo poniéndose cerca de ellos.

Para mí fue la mejor clase de la historia- sonrió la chica burlona

Metete en tus asuntos, Beff-

¡Oblígame!-

¡Qué suerte tienes de ser mujer!- Ella sonrió victoriosa hasta que entendió el "Insulto" mostrando una cara de insatisfacción

¿¡Qué tratas de decir!?-

¡Vamos chicos, no peleen!- pidió el pelirrojo haciendo que los 4 adolescentes le mandaran miradas de odio, unos más que otros. Y queda claro quienes más.

¡Cállate, Lenny! Que de ti, no tenemos nada confirmado. ¡Maldito traidor!- Ante estas palabras hubo un silencio incomodo durante un segundo antes que el "uuh" de todos los demás presentes llenaran la sala, Lenny bajo un poco la mirada mientras que Carrie se ponía roja del enojo. El ruido se sustituyó por risas, burlas y algunas confusiones por lo último mencionado cosas como "Con razón solo tiene amigas mujeres" "Hace meses que no lo veo con hombres" "Juraría que el otro día lo vi comprando un vestido" O cosas así. Los 2 gemelos desviaron durante segundos las miradas pero se mantuvieron firmes al igual que Corey solo que el último algo más inestable. Las otras 2 amigas de Lenny y clones de Kin y Kon que también eran gemelas se levantaron enojadas mientras que Carrie se quedaba ahí parada ya roja del enojo y con los ojos algo cristalinos por el mismo.

¡Ahora sí!- gritó Carrie mientras levantaba la mano, la convertía en puño y la acercaba a la cara de Corey pero Lenny la detuvo un momento antes, rojo de la vergüenza.

Olvídalo- susurró por lo que casi nadie lo escuchó pues las risas no paraban, ella lo miró enojada pero él se mantuvo firmo, soltó su muñeca y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio pasando por algunas personas que se burlaban directamente en su cara. Ella bajo el brazo y luego Corey abrió los ojos, Carrie le mandó una mirada asesina, juntada con odio y ganas de matarlo, giro su cabeza indignada y se sentó junto a su amigo que ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo garabatos en su libreta. Las otras 2 chicas rápidamente miraron a sus 2 amigos sentados, después voltearon a ver a los 3 chicos y le mandaron caras de decepción para luego retirarse sin decir 1 palabra.

Esto… Corey…-

Sí, lo sé…-

¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- Gritó el profesor de física desde el umbral de la puerta llevando consigo una bata blanca y al ser él el maestro más viejo u antiguo de la escuela tenía sus respectivo cabello color blanco con algunas partes aún negro desgastado, su piel era clara y usaba unos lentes haciendo así que pareciera el típico científico loco.

Diablos…- susurró y se escabulló entre la confusión de todos sus compañeros que corrían a sus asientos con la esperanza que no lo viera.

¿¡Señor Riffin!?-

¡Diablos!- se dijo a si mismo antes de levantarse de su escritorio – Hola… Profe- sonrió por lo que hizo que algunas chicas suspiraran y otras hicieran cara de asco… otras que se conocen también como Carrie

¿Dónde estaba durante mi clase?-

Pues… Tuve un… imprevisto, durante la parada del autobús- volvió a sonreír ya que era su mejor táctica aunque eso solo hacía que el profesor se enojara más creyendo que se lo tomaba como un chiste.

¿Acaso cree que esto es un chiste?-

¿Qué? No, no, no, para nada-

Eso espero… ¿Me puede explicar lo que paso?- Rápidamente giro su cabeza buscando a su compañero de escritorio que siempre lo ayudaba a salir de problemas, por costumbre, por desgracia él ya no estaba ahí, estaba con otra persona peli azul.

Pues…-

Él empezó a burlarse de un compañero- Confesó Carrie con burla mientras levantaba la mano y Lenny se escondía más si era posible en su libreta. Algunas personas afirmaban con la cabeza esperando que tuviera su merecido mientras otras la veían con algo de recelo por haber confesado, mientras tanto Corey no tenía expresión en su cara. No sabía si se lo merecía o no y trataba de descubrirlo. Por desgracia el profesor ya había decidido su respuesta.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Primero no se presenta a mi clase y ahora se burla de un compañero!- regañó

No, maestro… Lo que paso fue que…-

¡No me importa! ¡Usted, lo quiero ver después de clases en la aula de tercero de preparatoria!-

¡Pero…!-

¿¡Quiere que sea toda la semana!?- El peli azul miro por todos lados topándose con las miradas de sus 2 amigos preocupados por lo que suspiró, dijo que no y se volvió a sentar inconforme.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente y aburridamente… hace años que no estaba castigado, tal vez en la primaria. El pobre chico estaba deseando estar muerto ¿¡Qué le dirán sus padres!? Aunque, sus padres estarán trabajando y su hermana estudiando, bueno, no sería tan malo.

¡Hey! Corey, ya nos vamos…- Habló Kin

Ah… Claro.-

Oye, si nos topamos con tu madre ¿Le decimos algo?- preguntó Kon

No, no creo que llegue a mi casa tan temprano.-

Cierto, su trabajo.-

Sí, bueno. Te vemos más tarde.-

Sí, chao.- Se despidió el peli azul para después volver a entrar a la escuela topándose unos momentos con los Newmans como todos le decían cuando los 4 adolescentes estaban juntos por la banda que tenían juntos, la única en darse cuenta de la presencia del chico fue Carrie que rápidamente le mando una mirada de odio para luego recordar el castigo, sonreír y tocar el hombro de su único amigo hombre y señalarlo. El pelirrojo lo vio de reojo y después desvió la mirada sin descaro para empezar a hablar con las gemelas; Carrie hizo cara de decepción y luego miro a Corey con recelo, como culpándolo.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, no sentía la culpa en su estado puro pero no se sentía como creía que se sentiría. Corey se detuvo frente a las escaleras para apreciar un poco su escuela, esta no era fea, para nada. Constaba de 3 edificios, el del medio en el cual él estudiaba era el mayor y se utilizaba para la preparatoria y tercer grado de secundaria, los 2 restantes que eran algo más pequeños estaban a el lado derecho e izquierdo del edificio mayor y era para la primaria y los 2 primeros años de secundaria. Los 3 edificios eran blancos y estaban rodeados de áreas verdes así como algunas canchas para deportes o uno que otro edificio pequeño para usos recreativos, como alguno clubs. En medio del edificio mayor estaba el escudo de la escuela. Suspiró al ver todo no podía creer lo lindo que era su escuela, por fuera claro y que ya estaba en el primer grado de sus últimos 3 años. Bueno, después de todo era de paga.

Corey por fin se decidió a entrar después de un largo suspiro, tener que estar 2 horas más en ese infierno con buen aspecto era tortuoso. Subió al último piso donde se ubicaba uno de los salones del último año, abrió la puerta y se sentó en unos de esos escritorios compartidos, el de la última fila, para ser exactos; más o menos por el área trasera pero no hasta el último. Dejo su mochila en el respaldo de la silla café clara derecha y se sentó en la izquierda dándole así una perfecta vista periférica hacia la puerta principal, recargó su cabeza en el escritorio blanco y espero. 10 minutos después llego el profesor de física con su típico aspecto por lo que bufó con desagrado, había escuchado que este maestro era detestable pero no al punto donde él lo odiaba, Corey sabía que el profesor no era una buena persona y menos tenía aspecto de esta; En conclusión, no es de la persona de la que aceptarías que te llevara a tu casa en un día lluvioso, más bien, de los que pasan por un charco para mojarte.

Buenas tardes, señor Riffin. Disculpe el retraso, hubo un problema en la sala de profesores.- El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar "Disculpe el retraso" Era tan gracioso y más viniendo de él.- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó con su tono de voz que te hacía temblar.

No. No hay problema, profesor.-

Bien. Las 2 horas comienzan ya.- Comunicó para poner un reloj de cocina a andar.

Pero, maestro… llevo aquí ya 10 minutos.-

Ah, cierto.- Corey se acomodó en su silla esperando al que el profesor los restara del reloj pero jamás pasó por lo que rodo los ojos y volvió a su antiguo estado.

 **He aquí el episodio, espero les guste. n-n**

 **¡Dejen Reviews! Por favor. Sin más que agregar ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. 5- Castigo

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Castigo.-**

Corey llevaba 1 hora y treinta minutos en el castigo, durante todo este se la había pasado viendo por la ventana esperando ver algo inexplicable o que explotara la calle para poder salir, pero, solo faltaban 30 minutos para salir del infierno. El maestro no había dejado de mirarlo al punto donde se sentía incómodo, no era como los maestros típicos que al estar en castigo veían el celular mientras usaban las redes sociales y se maldecían a sí mismos por castigar al alumno y perderse su tarde, no, lo más cercano a esa situación era que el profesor se había puesto a leer el periódico. Corey durante esa hora había estado imaginándose como el maestro explotaba sin razón aparente o como se vería con bigote mexicano algo que lo ponía en una situación incómoda porque si sonriera lo mataría. Sin embargo, en ese momento ponía atención al periódico del maestro, otra persona desaparecida en el pueblo, era raro, era la segunda en el año y aunque pareciera que fuera poco el pueblo era muy tranquilo y era raro, por otro lado, en todo el mundo volvían a aparecer gente que llevaban años desaparecidos. Tocaron la puerta del aula.

Era la maestra Méndez, era una maestra muy guapa y joven, su estado de ánimo era todo lo contrario a ese maestro, te tranquilizaba cuando lo necesitabas y te ayudaba con la materia. Además de todo eso, era una maestra muy lista, tanto que creían que había saltado años antes de convertirse en maestra y su juventud reforzaba esas sospechas. Por todo eso a varios chicos hacía suspirar o por lo menos decirle un cumplido o una obscenidad, dependiendo de con quien estuvieran y por desgracia, Corey seguía siendo un chico por lo que al verla él no pudo evitar verla embobado, la maestra lo vio, sonrió y él desvió la mirada a la ventana.

Maestro Vázquez, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- su voz era tan melosa y tierna que le sorprendía como el maestro hacía una cara rara y se levantaba para ir hacia afuera con la maestra.

No te muevas.- Advirtió el maestro antes de salir por lo que él afirmo lentamente. Después de cerrar la puerta Corey pudo ver como hablaban de algo por la pequeña ventana, por la curiosidad, empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante pero era inútil y por su cabeza paso levantarse, era arriesgado pero quería saber que estaba pasando. Se levantó poco a poco haciendo su silla para atrás lentamente con la esperanza que no hiciera ruido pero mientras lo hacía su pantalón empezó a vibrar lo que lo hizo asustarse y caer, para su suerte movió el escritorio. Miro la pantalla y vio que era Kin, lo maldijo en silencio y contesto pero no alcanzo a decir nada ya que el maestro abrió la puerta.

¡Señor Riffin! ¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo en el suelo!?-

Esto... Me caí al ver una araña y...-

Cállese. Vuelva a su asiento ya.- Él afirmó asustado y el profesor volvió a salir, Corey se sentó para luego bajar la mirada y ponerse el celular en su oído. Para su sorpresa no escuchó risas por lo que lo recorrió un mal presentimiento.

¿Kin? ¿Qué pasa?-

Hermano, hay unas patrullas y unas camionetas negras muy raras frente a tu casa.-

¿¡Qué!?- Medio gritó para que el maestro no volteara, miro hacia la puerta y para su fortuna no se había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-

No lo sé.-

¿Ves a alguien de mi familia?- Él pudo escuchar como su amigo movía el celular, como si se estuviera acomodando en algún lugar.- ¿Dónde estás?-

Hey, Corey, soy Kon.-

¿Dónde están, hermano?-

Detrás de los arbustos de los Johnson.-

¿Los vecinos de enfrente?-

Sí.-

¿Por?- Kon no alcanzó a contestar ya que su hermano le quito el teléfono.

Esta tu madre y tu padre.- Contestó Kin

¿Y Trina?-

No la vi.-

Pásame con mi mamá, por favor.-

Emm... No creo poder...-

¿Qué? ¿Por...?-

Están los hombres esos raros, no dejan pasar a nadie.-

¡Son los hombres de negro!- Gritó Kon quitándole el celular a su hermano.- Sabía que tu hermana era un alíen.-

Decías que era una bruja.- Se "Quejo" Corey

Era mi segunda opción- " _Dámelo, Kon_ " se escuchó antes de que el celular volviera a hacer unos ruidos de acomodo.

Hermano...- Dijo Kin pero Corey no lo dejo terminar ya que vio como el profesor se estaba despidiendo de la maestra Méndez.

¡Kin! Trata de ir a hablar con mis padres, tengo que colgar ¡Por favor!-

Sí, no te preocupes... Kon, ¿Ese es Lenny?-

¿Qué...?- Para desgracia o fortuna de Corey, Kin colgó justo cuando entró el profesor pero también cuando había mencionado a Lenny. El maestro suspiró con pesadez. Corey quería pedirle salir, estaba preocupado pero ¿Qué le diría? "Mis mejores amigos me llamaron hace un minuto y hay policías en mi casa ¿Puedo irme?" No lo dejaría, lo mataría.

Esto maestro...- El profesor no lo dejo terminar ya que levanto su brazo, vio su muñeca y empezó a tocar su reloj dándole pequeños golpecitos.

Señor Riffin, faltan exactamente 15 minutos y 32 segundos para que termine su castigo, pero, por cuestiones personales mías las cuales no le incumben, puede retirarse ya.- Vaya suerte. Pensó el peli azul.

¿Enserio, maestro?-

Sí. Rápido, recoja sus cosas antes de que me arrepienta.- Corey afirmó nervioso al pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse más tiempo castigado y pensar en lo que pasaba en su casa solo lo hacía ponerse más nervioso al punto de que su estómago se revolvía al pensar en las peores posibilidades. Recogió su mochila y notó como sus manos temblaban... Esos malditos pensamientos pesimistas lo mataban. Se despidió cortésmente de su maestro y salió casi corriendo a su casa, pensar que tendría tomar un autobús durante 15 minutos hacía que sus nervios estallaran. Tan solo salir del edificio saco su teléfono y empezó a llamar a Trina, la odiaba pero tan solo pensar que le había pasado algo o que estaba pasando algo con su familia lo preocupaba a matarlo. Sin respuesta. Llegó a la parada del autobús y para su fortuna el camión estaba recogiendo gente, no era el que siempre usaba pero era el que lo dejaba más cercano a su casa además del que usaba siempre. Entro al autobús lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en la parte de atrás, para su fortuna algo vacía.

¿Kin?- Llamó a su amigo ya nervioso con la voz entre cortada.

¡Corey! ¿¡Estas bien!?-

No... ¿Sabes algo?-

Sí hermano, pero tranquilízate todo está bien.- Él suspiro aliviado pero aún no estaba completamente aliviado.

Ok... ¿Qué paso?-

No lo sé, tu mamá no nos explicó. Pero dijo que no estaba pasando nada.-

¿Se veía alterada o algo?-

No, se veía tranquila, pero algo triste... Con un poco de alivio- " _¿Qué?_ " Se escuchó a Kon

¿Qué?- Ahora que lo escuchaba bien notó lo raro que había quedado esa frase, como si conociera a su madre al 100%

Olvídalo.- " _Hey, devuélvemelo_ " Se volvió a escuchar a Kin pero más lejano.

Se escuchó súper raro ¿Verdad?- se escuchó esta vez a Kon con su típico estado de ánimo, el de felicidad. Eso hizo que Corey se sintiera ya completamente aliviado pero aún con incógnita. Si alguna vez escuchaba a Kon serio o triste, sabría que paso algo malo.

¡Sí!- río Corey, después Kon y al final se escuchó a Kin hacer lo mismo.

Bueno hermano, ya tenemos que colgar ¿Te esperamos?- El chico iba a contestar pero se escuchó a Kin " _No, Kon. Recuerda cómo se puso su padre cuando le dijimos que no estaba en casa porque estaba en castigo... Un momento, no haz colgado ¿Cierto?_ "

¿¡Qué hicieron qué!?- gritó pero colgaron al instante asustados. " _Silencio atrás..._ " Se escuchó del conductor dejando a Corey rojo de la vergüenza. Guardo el celular y se sentó en silencio esperando a que se detuviera y pensando en cómo lo iban a matar.

 **He aquí el episodio, espero les guste. Algo cortito pero bueno. ¡Gracias por todo:)!**

 **¡Dejen Reviews! Por favor. Sin más que agregar ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. 6- Inquilina

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Por favor, lean el aviso del final.**

 **Inquilina.-**

Los 15 minutos de trayecto pasaron y ya solo restaban los 15 minutos caminando, 10 si se apuraba y la verdad, aunque sabía que su padre lo mataría tenía una curiosidad grandísima sobre que paso. Ya en la vuelta de su casa su teléfono sonó.

¿¡Corey!?-

Hola, Trina.-

¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!? ¿¡5 llamadas perdidas!? ¿¡Estás loco!?-

Oh, Kin me llamó y dijo que había policías en la casa.- contestó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona que, por estar en el teléfono, su hermana no la vio.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Mocoso! ¿¡Qué diablos paso!?- Para eso Corey ya estaba frente a su casa.

Lo siento Trina, tengo que colgar.-

¡Insecto!- gritó desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que él colgara, al escucharlo rió y después abrió la puerta.

¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Están aquí?- Habló solo al cerrar la puerta. Su madre salió como un rayo de la cocina, al parecer de preparar la comida y su padre bajo rápidamente del segundo piso.

¡Hola, Corey!- Saludó su madre sin alguna pizca de enojo o tristeza, si no, como siempre, llena de felicidad.

¿Hola...?-

Corey...- Su padre tenía su tono de regaño. Tenía que cambiar el tema ¡Ya!

Mamá, papá, ¿Qué paso?- Ellos se miraron entre sí, su madre con una cara de cachorro y su padre con una con algo de molestia.

Esto... Corey, ve a sentarte a la sala, por favor.- Pidió su madre. Él algo asustado, se sentó.

Mira, Corey... ¿Recuerdas el señor que nos vendió la casa?-

Sí- contestó con algo de pesar, ese pobre hombre tenía una depresión de años. Tenía una edad avanzada y se veía aún más viejo por su estado. Cuando vendió la casa, contó su historia. Contó que su hija se había ido con recelo de la casa con la promesa de jamás volver a verlos y su esposa se le fue detectado una enfermedad mortal y 3 meses después de la ida de su hija su esposa murió. Por desgracia para él, su hija cumplió su promesa y no fue al funeral de su madre, ante esto el hombre cayó en una depresión, solo. Jamás contó la razón del enojo de su hija, solo contó que estaba seguro que jamás la volvería a ver y que ha hecho todo para ubicarla, hasta buscar hackers, pero fue imposible.

Pues... Su hija volvió-

¿¡Qué!?-

¡No grites, Corey!-

¿¡Hablas de la chica que se fue!?-

No, la menor-

¿Menor?- Que él recordaba, jamás habló de otra hija.

Así es.-

Bueno, lo entiendo. Nosotros solo éramos la familia a la cual le vendió la casa, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la policía?-

Pues, yo volví temprano a la casa porque olvide unas cosas del trabajo, entonces escuché unos ruidos en el ático, asustada llamé a la policía y después subí...- Su padre la interrumpió.

Algo que se me hace muy irresponsable.- comentó enojado.

Déjame terminar.- Regañó.- Bueno, subí y me topé con ella que estaba llorando y estaba asustada, me asusté y al ver que era tan solo una niña corrí a abrazarla y consolarla pero ella se asustó. Cuando se tranquilizó bajamos y...- Ahora él interrumpió.

¿¡Niña!? ¡Imposible!- su padre lo vio con mala cara

¡No interrumpas a tu madre!- ¡Oye! Él hace un segundo lo hizo. Pensó el chico

¡Pero...!-

Bueno, bajamos y le ofrecí jugo, me contó que no tenía idea de donde estaba ni tampoco en donde estaba su familia, solo que aquí vivía antes. La niña se durmió, al parecer tenía todo el día sin descansar ni un segundo. En eso, llamé a tu padre y en lo que venía llego la policía, les mentí diciendo que fue tan solo algún animal...-

Otra vez, muy irresponsable- interrumpió de nuevo el padre

¡Shh! Después llegaron unas camionetas que me explicaron que cuando era muy pequeña, se la llevaron y hace poco había vuelto a aparecer. Muy confundida. Dijeron que no tenía a donde ir ya que su hermana era imposible de localizar- Chasqueo la lengua. ¿Podría haber una persona más despreciable en el universo?- Además el hombre había muerto...-

Oh...- no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ese hombre vendió esa casa hace 10 años (Él tenía 6) para "olvidar su pasado" como él había dicho. Y ahora, una de sus desaparecidas hijas apareció y estaba sola.

Por lo que la invite a quedarse...- Finalizó.

¿¡Qué!?- gritó. Ya compartía casa con Trina y ahora con una chica desconocida. Pensó el chico.

Muy irresponsable.- dijo su padre

¡Mamá!-

¡No me levantes la voz! ¡Piensa en esa niña!-

Cuando dices "Niña" ¿Te refieres a...?-

16 años.-

¡Mamá! Será muy incómodo- susurró lo último.

¡Corey! No has visto a la pobre chica... Está sufriendo muy horriblemente. Además se quedará en el ático, la ayudaremos a limpiar...-

¡Genial!- gritó enojado para dejarse caer en el sofá. Su padre puso la mano en el hombro de Corey apoyándolo mientras su madre estaba roja del coraje.

Liz... Corey tiene razón, tal vez tenemos que hablar con alguna autoridad y...-

¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¿¡Cómo se sentirían si de un día para otro no tienes nada ni a nadie!?- Para eso su madre ya estaba llorando, la amabilidad de Corey la había sacado de ella eso era evidente, por desgracia su madre a veces podía serlo demasiado, al punto de dejar de pensar en lo importante para ayudar al prójimo. Corey y su padre cruzaron miradas culpables.

Mamá...-

No, Corey. Ella se quedara y aunque tenga que hacerlo sola haré que se sienta como en una familia.- Finalizó para después subir las escaleras, entrar a su habitación y cerrar con un portazo.

Papá...- Sea como sea, a él no se le quitaba la idea de que eso no era bueno.

Lo siento, Corey, tu madre... Tu madre tiene razón- subió cabizbajo las escaleras. Estaba claro, no estaba convencido pero tenía que apoyar a su esposa.- Si quieres ve a tu habitación o salúdala.- Chasqueó la lengua con coraje. Eso era ridículo. ¿Tan solo así? ¡Entro a esa casa, se quedó en su ático y ahora vivirá ahí! ¿¡Así!? ¿¡Tan fácil!? Entonces recordó que los gemelos habían dicho "Lenny" lo cual lo dejo dudoso.

El chico se levantó con duda y subió las escaleras, camino por el largo pasillo y vio su garaje con nostalgia, extrañaba tocar, pero bueno. Llego a la puerta del ático y escuchó como alguien sollozaba, tragó salivo nervioso, estar con una chica desconocida que lloraba lo ponía nervioso pero ya había pasado por eso esa mañana y la curiosidad lo mataba. Vio fijamente el cordón durante unos minutos decidiéndose si entrar o no y al final decidió que no pero se escuchó algo abajo.

¡Mocoso!- Era Trina, el chico, asustado, tomó el cordón y subió a toda velocidad, solo subiendo miro directamente al suelo para recuperar el aliento, en eso los llantos pararon de un segundo a otro haciendo que Corey recordara él porque estaba ahí. Levantó la vista.

Hola... Esto soy Corey y... ¿¡Laney!?-

Los 2 chicos se quedaron estáticos, una de ellas roja de la vergüenza ¿¡Su vida podía ser peor!? Y el otro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y súper arrepentido por decir y pensar lo que había dicho antes sobre ella. Cuando la vio esa mañana jamás creyó que su situación era tan delicada y ahora notaba porque Kin había mencionado a Lenny ¡Eran igualitos!. Laney al verlo se llenó de vergüenza y ahora, gracias a la madre de Corey, se notaba su sonrojo pues había desaparecido su tez blanca; rápidamente tomó un pedazo de papel limpio y se "Arreglo" la cara pero era inevitable, Corey la había visto y no salía del shock.

Esto…- se dispuso a hablar la chica

Laney… ¿No?- preguntó Corey aún shockeado

Sí…-

Vaya, jamás creí que estuvieras en una situación tan… peculiar- Él rápidamente se arrepintió de decir eso ya que ella bajo la vista llena de vergüenza y tristeza.- ¡A lo que me refería era que…!-

No, no importa. Tienes razón. Soy una maldita huérfana sin familia acaparadora de hogares.-

¡No! ¡No! no pienses eso. Aquí no molestas a nadie.- Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, se escuchaba tan sincero. " _¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Otra maldita Luser en mi casa!?_ " Se escuchó desde la planta de abajo, al parecer a Trina ya le habían explicado la situación. Corey que ahora se encontraba sentado en los pies de la cama hizo cara de odio al escuchar a su hermana ¡Qué oportuna! Pensó él. Mientras tanto Laney se empezaba a sentir triste y sin hogar, no lo tenía y eso para ella estaba claro, pero la madre de Corey y el mismo Corey hicieron que olvidara la situación durante un segundo. Por desgracia, Trina hizo que volviera a su horrible realidad. Ella bajo la cabeza arrepentida, esas malditas esperanzas la condenaban cada segundo más y no podía hacer más que llorar pero, ahora estaba Corey, el chico por el cual había quedado locamente encantada aunque aún no lo admitiera, y no podía llorar frente a él, no podía. Corey volteo a ver a Laney rápidamente después de la afirmación de su hermana.

No, n-o le creas nada a Trina. Es el peor ser vivo en la faz de la tierra.-

No importa.- La chica le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa a duras penas lo que hizo que Corey bajara la mirada avergonzado ¿¡Cómo pudo haber pensado esas estúpidas cosas antes de saber quién era!? Era mala persona. O por lo menos él se sentía así ya que no sabía lo bien que hacía sentir a Laney.

Enserio, Laney. No to sientas así. Jamás.- estaba vez la chica sonrió sin darse cuenta. Entregando una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias.- Corey sonrió al recibir esa respuesta y luego se creó un silencio incomodo ¿Qué le dices a la chica que ayudaste hace apenas unas horas y que ahora vive en tu casa? Ninguno de los 2 lo sabía.

Esto… te dejaré sola, por si tienes que… Ya sabes, acomodarte.-

¡Sí! Esto, gracias. Nos vemos en la cena… Supongo.-

¡Sí!-

Sí…-

Bueno, adiós.- El chico salió como un rayo del ático. No tenía idea de que decirle, no sabía controlar esas situaciones tan incomodas o raras como lo era esta. Suspiró, no hay vuelta atrás. Después de todo, era Laney, tan solo era cuestión de esperar para que situación pasará para sentirse cómodo. ¡Ja! Se escuchó como la conociera de toda la vida, pero bueno, tenía este tiempo para convertirlo en realidad. Pensó el chico antes de caminar por el pasillo y entrar a su habitación. Se colocó sus audífonos y esperó.

Chicos, bajen a cenar.- Se escuchó desde abajo

Corey algo confundido miró la hora en su celular ¿Ya eran las 8? ¡Él había llegado a su casa a las 4! ¿Acaso se quedó dormido? Lo más probable es que sí. Al darse cuenta de que eso había pasado desbloqueo su pantalla topándose con 7 llamadas perdidas de Kon por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia y más cuando leyó debajo un mensaje de Kin " _Ignóralo_ "

¡Ni loca voy a bajar!- Se escuchó desde la habitación de Trina. ¿Acaso podía haber una persona más despreciable que su hermana? Ella siempre había sido una niña mimada y el ático era una de las más grandes salas de la casa y ella planeaba mudarse ahí, cuando llegó Laney su capricho se hizo añicos y ahora estaba enojada. Corey rodó los ojos ante la afirmación de su hermana para después salir y bajar.

Hola, cariño.- Saludó su madre entregándole una hamburguesa casera. Él amaba esas hamburguesas.

Corey… Ya hablaste con… ¿Laney? Sí, Laney.- Preguntó su padre

Sí.-

¿Estaba más tranquila?- preguntó su madre algo nerviosa, de verdad se estaba preocupando por ella.

Sí, eso supongo.-

Buenas noches.- Saludó Laney bajando las escaleras con los ojos hinchados pero no rojos, demostrando que no había llorado desde hace un rato y eso era tan solo rastros de su llanto.

¡Hola, querida! ¿Ya estas mejor?-

Sí, muchas gracias.-

¿Tienes hambre? Hice unas hamburguesas. –

Algo… Pero, me encantaría probar una.-

En un segundo, cielo.-

Gracias.- Se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero tenía que acostumbrarse.- Señor Riffin, Señora Riffin. Quiero agradecerles que me dejen estar en su casa. No será por mucho tiempo, tal vez localicen a mi hermana o…-

Tranquila chica, no pasa nada.- Consoló el señor Riffin sorprendiendo a su esposa y su hijo ¿Era de verdad?

Muchas gracias. Enserio.- Para Corey era adorable como se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba y más si agradecía. Era como ver a un bebé. En eso su madre llegó con una sonrisa enorme por la afirmación de su esposo y con 2 hamburguesas le entregó 1 a Laney y ella se sentó con la otra.

Y de casualidad… ¿No encontraron familiares?- Preguntó el padre de Corey "Contradiciéndose" a si mismo disimuladamente. Su esposa le mandó una mirada horrible al igual que Corey.

Pues… No, mis padres eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi única esperanza era- Se quedó un segundo pensando- es mi hermana…- Volvió bajar la mirada triste y la señora Riffin pateó a su esposo.

¡Auch!-

Bueno, Laney ¿Conoces el colegio Anderson?- Preguntó la señora

Emm… Sí, he visto algún escudo de él-

Bueno, ahí estudia Corey- lo señaló por lo que él sonrío y ella se sonrojo- La colegiatura es algo cara pero hablé con un hombre, de esos que venían en las camionetas negras, y dijo que los gastos estaban pagados pero no me explico ni nada.-

¿Camionetas…? Bueno, tenga, señora Riffin.- La chica muy avergonzada le entregó una bolsa de papel la cual se encontraba arrugada de la parte de arriba creando así un cierre perfecto. La señora lo acepto con cara de duda la cual permanecían también en la cara de los 2 chicos.

Linda, no tienes que darme nada… ¿¡Qué es esto!?- gritó la madre. Esto hizo que su esposo se levantará rápidamente, el chico se estremeciera en su lugar y la chica se hiciera hacía atrás asustada.- ¿¡Cómo conseguiste esto!?- Gritó la señora sacando un fajo de dinero. Los 10,000 dólares. La chica empezó a sudar frío ¿Qué le diría? "Lo encontré cuando desperté en la morgue" Además, no tenía idea de donde había sacado la idea la señora Riffin lo del secuestro ¡Ella no fue secuestrada! Y esas camionetas, le daban muy mala espina. Por otro lado los 3 restantes estaban más que sorprendidos ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Eh… ¿El gobierno? ¡Sí! Ellos me lo dieron.-

Ya veo…- Comentó el padre de Corey, no parecía nada convencido. Por otro lado Corey y su madre se habían quedado conformes con la respuesta. Sonaba lógico ¿No?

Pues… Supongo que mañana iré a inscribirte y comprarte algunas cosas, ¿Me quieres acompañar?-

Sí, claro…-

Las pláticas siguieron triviales, la señora Riffin había decidido no hablar mucho del pasado del Laney por algún tipo de trauma o una decaída de la chica, aunque, la curiosidad la mataba, como a todos. La cena terminó y todos decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Aun siendo la habitación más oscura, sucia y temible de la casa, la chica que ahora descansaba en el ático había caído dormida tan solo tocar ese colchón, que ahora era cubierto por unas sábanas y una almohada, pera ella no se separaba de cojín.

 **Hola... De verdad no saben lo arrepentida que estoy, debí publicar hace tiempo y lo sé pero hay muchos problemas en mi casa, no personales, claro Xd Si no que por ejemplo, están construyendo en la misma y no he podido estar en mi cuarto y por lógica en mi computadora hasta ahorita. Estos son 2 capítulos juntos que tenía hace tiempo y los puse juntos para que sea largo. Espero que les gusté.**

 **Por alguna razón, como no he tenido acceso a FF desde hace tiempo, he notado como... un abandono hacía GB o hacía mis historias (No es general) espero que no sea así.**

 **No sé si han visto los avisos pero si no aquí lo dejo igual. Apocalipsis seguirá. Lo prometo. Pero será en otro archivo es decir como "Un segundo libro" Les dije que lo iba a tomar serio :v**

 **Sin más, estoy muy, pero muy arrepentida y espero que me comprendan. Hasta luego. Prometo volver más seguido.**


	7. 7- Banda

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Banda:**

 _"Ring, ring"_

Gmm…- Se quejó el peli azul al escuchar el despertador, debería de cambiar el tono, lo empezaba a odiar. Rápidamente recordó a Laney, ahora iría a su escuela se sentía culpable por cómo había pensado, se lo recompensaría. Por este pensamiento se arregló más rápido que nunca. Al terminar de arreglarse se puso su gorro naranja y bajo topándose con su madre la cual igual estaba muy sorprendida.

¿Corey? ¿Por qué tan temprano?-

Pues… no sé… ¿Irá hoy Laney a la escuela?- Su madre sonrió raramente- ¿Qué pasa?-

Nada. Pues no ha bajado y tampoco la he escuchado ¿Puedes ir a despertarla?-

¿Qu-é?- preguntó avergonzado ¿Quería que ÉL fuera a despertar a una chica de su misma edad siendo un adolescente? ¿¡Esta loca!?

Despertarla. ¿Pasa algo?- sonrió picara.

¿Qu-é? ¡N-no!-

¿Sí? ¿Y por qué tartamudeas?- Corey hizo una cara de odio, levantó un dedo en señal de decir algo pero a no tener respuesta lo bajo sin ánimos.

Ya voy.- El chico subió con pasos nerviosos ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Es decir, la chica estaba dormida pero… Sea como sea es una chica y las chicas son raras ¿Qué hacen cuando duermen? Pero, alguna vez había despertado a Trina… Y no le había ido bien, pensaba el chico asustado pues no conocía completamente a Laney y no conocía su estado de ánimo. Cuando llegó al ático subió rápido nervioso.

Oye, Laney. Es algo tarde y bueno, mamá quería ver si la ibas a acompañar y… ¡Solo si quieres!- gritó antes de darse cuenta que ella seguía flácidamente dormida. Sonrió al verla, las ojeras que tenía antes por el cansancio extremo habían desaparecido y al verla debajo de la luz tenue de la pequeña ventana era… Tierno, ese pensamiento hizo que bajara un poco la mirada, ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado así? ¡Jamás había actuado de esa manera! Y ahora, no podía estar más arrepentido. Suspiró y bajo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

¿Y bien, Corey?-

No creo que venga.- Sonrió.- Me voy, Kin y Kon me esperan en la parada.- Dijo cuándo su celular sonó.- ¡Adiós!-

Adiós, Corey.- Despidió sonriendo

Corey empezó a caminar por toda su calle mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobús, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, al llegar a la parada no encontró a sus amigos y revisó su teléfono era demasiado temprano como para que llegará el camión o sus amigos así que decidió entrar a alguna cafetería y se compró un pastelillo. Cuando salió de la tienda pudo escuchar cómo el pueblo había comenzado a tener más movimiento, le quitó la envoltura y justo cuando iba a darle el primer bocado un chico lo tomó de los hombros y lo comenzó a galonear haciendo caer el alimento.

¡Kon!-

¡Corey! ¿¡Qué diablos paso ayer!?-

¡Mi pastelillo, Kon!-

¡Contesta!- Gritó soltando a Corey

Nada, un problemilla…-

¿Problemilla?- Preguntó Kin

Sí…- Se rasco la nuca nervioso, no sabía que decirles ¿Tendría que decirle todo acerca de Laney? No quería que sufriera más.

¿Qué paso?-

Les cuento luego.- Comunicó cuando se dio cuenta de que el autobús había llegado, subió y se sentó en la parte de atrás algo cabizbajo, Kin se sentó al lado de él y Corey se puso los audífonos por lo que el pequeño le mando una mirada de duda a su hermano. Cuando llegaron entraron rápidamente en la escuela, llegó y se sentó en su escritorio.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Kin acercándose al escritorio de Corey junto a su hermano

Bueno…- El chico se dispuso a explicarles todo, la cara de sus amigos se iban deformando poco a poco para convertirlas en caras de tristezas y compasión

…Oh…-

Sí…-

Pobrecita ¿No?-

Me siento muy mal por ella.- Confesó Corey

Te comprendo…-

Chicos, siéntense. Comienza la clase.- Sonrió la maestra Méndez haciendo suspirar a varios chicos mientras las chicas hacían cara de odio.

Las clases siguieron sin ninguna interrupción por lo tanto para todos el día paso a convertirse en uno aburrido como era normal, al finalizar las clases todos los alumnos se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas y empezar a retirarse solos o acompañados, por parte de Corey él esperaba la primera.

¡Apúrate, Corey!- Gritó Kon

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me esperan?-

Daa. Vamos a ver a Laney.- Explicó el pequeño

¿Qué? No creo que sea buena idea.-

¡Ay! ¡Vamos Corey! Ni que te la fuéramos a robar.-

¿Robar? ¿¡De que hablas!?-

Nada.- Kin giro a ver a su hermano pera luego reír a carcajadas mientras tanto Corey los veía como si estuvieran locos.

Bueno, ¿Nos dejas ir o no?- Preguntó Kin

¡Arrg! Bien.-

¡Yeih!- Festejaron los gemelos antes de salir, Corey suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar hacia afuera.

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a platicar divertidos de camino a casa aunque en la cabeza de Corey solo rondaba la pregunta "¿Será buena idea?" mientras que los gemelos solo se emocionaban. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Corey, el mencionado, abrió la puerta.

¿¡Mamá!?-

¡Hola, Corey! Y… muchachos.- Sonrió la madre algo confusa al verlos ahí, después le mandó una mirada de regaño a su hijo ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría llevar visita en esas situaciones!?

Hola, señora Riffin.- Saludaron al unísono antes de que Corey se desplomara en el sofá y recogiera el control de la consola, los gemelos se le unieron y justo antes de empezar a jugar se escuchó el sonido de un bajo.

¿Escuchan… eso…?- Preguntó Kon. Corey estaba shockeado ¿El sonido de un bajo? ¿En su casa? ¿Acaso… Había vuelto? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento ¡Si estaba ahí, lo echaría! Y aún peor, si estaba con Laney ¡Lo mataba!

¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Laney?- Gritó Corey con el ceño fruncido mientras sus amigos se le quedaban viendo

Pues… no lo sé. Hace un rato aviso que se iba a su habitación y pues…- Corey no la dejo terminar ya que se levantó como un rayo y tomo a los gemelos de los hombros levantándolos al segundo, subió las escaleras y empezó a caminar con pasos firmes por el segundo piso, para llegar al ático tenía que pasar por el pasillo superior de la cochera, por un momento por la puerta de Trina y después llegaba a la puerta del techo para entrar al ático.

¡Corey! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Kin siguiéndolo

Creo que volvió… Y si está hablando con Laney ¡Lo mato!-

¿¡De quién diablos hablas!? ¡No me digas que hablas de…!- Kin no pudo terminar

Eh… ¿Chicos?- habló Kon señalando a la parte de abajo de la cochera, esta, mostró a Laney ubicada a la mitad de la misma viéndolos extrañada y con un bajo en su mano.

¿Laney?- preguntó Corey confundido

¿Corey?-

¿Laney?- preguntó esta vez Kon

¡Laney!- dijo Kin pícaro saltando a la parte de abajo para caer justo frente suya- Hola, soy Kin.-Él ofreció su mano, Laney la acepto extrañada y él beso la misma.- Tú futuro esposo, para abreviar.- Kin le guiño el ojo mientras los otros 2 chicos se le quedaron viendo mal y la chica estaba roja, pero de coraje. Ella se dispuso a apretar su mano y voltearla.- ¡Aah!- Gritó con dolor Kin. Los chicos, los cuales ya estaban abajo se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a la chica, después a Kin que se encontraba en el suelo llorando y gritando que quería a su mamá.

¿Qué? No me gusta que sean tan confiados.- Bufó con gracia, los 2 chicos restantes se quedaron viendo entre sí para después explotar en una carcajada que fue contagiada a Laney.

Traidores.- Lloró el pequeño.

Después de un rato de risas los chicos decidieron sentarse a platicar, después de todo, acababan de descubrir que su nueva amiga tocaba el bajo.

Entonces… Tocas el bajo…- Afirmó Corey

Sí… ¿Pasa algo con eso?-

No, para nada, de hecho, es bueno.-Sonrió el peli azul.-De hecho, ¿Te gustaría formar parte de…?- No pudo terminar de hablar, sus 2 amigos lo empujaron hacia atrás llevándolo a rastras al escenario.

¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?- Le preguntó Kin alterado pero susurrando después de hacer una "Reunión de banda" Entre los 3

¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo solo iba a preguntarle si quería unirse a…- Kin y Kon le taparon la boca alterados

¡No! Habíamos quedado en no volver a… tocar…- Esas palabras le dolieron a los 3 chicos, sabían que era así pero jamás lo dijeron en voz alta

¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Laney desde el sofá del garaje

No, no pasa nada…- Contestó Corey dejando de "abrazar" a sus amigos y preparándose para volver con la pelirroja con una cara de tristeza muy notable. Se quedó en el extremo del escenario, se sentó y puso cara de tristeza mientras los 3 chicos lo veían.

¿Core…?- Habló Laney preocupada. Kon notó la cara de Corey y no pudo evitar sonreír

¡Bueno, Laney! Corey solo quería preguntarte si querías ser parte de nuestra banda.- Le sonrió Kon mientras saltaba del escenario y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Kin algo enojado

¿Qué?- Preguntó Corey ilusionado

¿Banda? ¿¡Enserio!?- Preguntó Laney emocionada

¡Claro!-

¡Genial!- La chica se levantó y abrazó a Kon, el acepto el abrazo mientras Corey desviaba la mirada y Kin apretaba los puños

Es hora de irme.- Dijo Kin enojado por lo de la banda dirigiéndose a la puerta del garaje

Pero… vivimos…- La puerta cerrándose lo interrumpió- Juntos.- Terminó Kon.- ¡Arrg!-

¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Laney, ya separada de Kon, claro está.

Está enojado.- Dijo Corey como si nada

¿Por qué…?-

¡Arrg! Tengo que irme, o si no dormiré en el patio. Adiós chicos.-

¿El patio?- Preguntó Laney

¡Adiós!- Despidió Corey claramente acostumbrado. Kon salió y Corey y Laney se quedaron viendo entre sí para luego sonreírse el uno al otro, luego Kon apareció de nuevo.

 _¿Mañana ensayamos?-_

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **Actualice más temprano ¿No? Eso es bueno, pero actualice por un susto. Hace poco me puse a ordenar mi computadora y eliminar algunos archivos, así que me dieron ganas de seguir con la historia y cuando busco "Tiempo" no lo encuentro X-X**

 **Me asusté muchísimo, pero lo pude solucionar y como el mini-infarto no ha pasado, aquí lo dejo :v**

 **¡Sin más, chao y hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Dejen Reviews!**


	8. 8- Primer día

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Primer día:**

Corey volvió a despertar temprano, esta vez sí iría su nueva amiga. ¡Wow! Le debía tanto, la banda, la amistad... Todo y él, él era un idiota que hablo sin pensar y se lo recompensaría, pensaba Corey al despertar. Se ducho, cambio y se puso su uniforme que no constaba más de una camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscuro con blanco, un suéter negro con o sin mangas, dependiendo el clima y esta vez era sin, unos zapatos iguales y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color y para él y todos, se les hacía demasiado formal ya que en educación física tenían que ponerse una camisa polo blanca con unos shorts largos verdes oscuro.

Bajo al comedor con una sonrisa radiante esperando toparse con Laney almorzando, pero no fue así, solo estaba su madre haciendo el almuerzo.

Vaya, Corey ¿Otra vez temprano?-

Supongo que sí...- El chico metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, ¿Me haces el favor de levantar a Laney?-

¿¡Qu-é!?- "Diablos" pensó el chico

Sí, y por favor llévale su uniforme. Está en la sala tendido.-

¡Arrg, bien!- El chico salió de la cocina, tomo el uniforme y subió a paso tembloroso, aunque, era Lanes, no parecía la chica normal y presumida que lo golpearía al intentar levantarla y eso era... Lindo. Cuando el peli azul ya se encontraba frente al ático subió y no encontró a Laney.

¿Eh?-

¿Corey? ¿Qué pasa?- La chica apareció en las escaleras con un cepillo de dientes en la mano lo que causo un infarto en el chico ¡Odiaba el ático! Le tenía miedo desde chico y ahora le habían creado otro trauma.- ¿Core...?-

Oh, nada, nada... Esto, ten. Es tu uniforme.- Ofreció el uniforme.

¿Gracias...?- La chica lo tomó y sonrió, no había notado el uniforme de Corey, era muy formal, después vio el suyo y pensó lo mismo ya que eran iguales, excepto por la falda, la falda era de cuadros cafés y cafés oscuro y tenía que usar unas calcetas largas blanca

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Corey con gracia al verla sonreír

Es muy formal ¿No crees?-

¡Eso mismo pensaba yo! Pero, está bien. Recuerdo un día que estaba lloviendo Kon...- No pudo terminar, su teléfono estaba sonando ¡Eran las 7:20! El autobús llegaba en 10 minutos. Contestó algo nervioso

¿Bueno...?-

¿¡Corey!? ¿¡Donde diablos estas!? ¡Siempre eres el primero en llegar!- Le regañaba Kin tan alto que Laney escuchaba.

Sí, lo sé hermano, tranquilo...-

¿Es Kin? Pensé que estaba enojado...- Habló Laney susurrando cumpliendo su cometido ya que Kin no la escuchó.

Es normal, no hay de qué preocuparse.- Le sonrió Corey con el mismo tono.

¿Ya vienes en camino?-

¡Claro! ¿Crees que sigo en mi casa?- Preguntó mientras Laney le mandaba miradas de regaño

Bueno, ¡Corre!- Se escuchó antes de que colgaran. Ahora tenía un dilema ¿Esperaba a Laney o se iba ya? Laney notó la preocupación de Corey

Vete, no pasa nada.-

Pero...-

¿Sabes? Tu mamá me va a llevar porque aún tiene que firmar unas cosas, así que sea como sea no podía irme contigo.- Sonrió y a Corey le temblaba un ojo ¡Ahora si reprueba! Y todo será culpa de su madre ¡Ella sabía que estaba esperando Laney y no le dijo nada! Laney seguía sonriendo burlona

No te rías.- Amenazó

No...-Se le escapaban unas risitas- Vamos, nos vemos haya.- El chico bajo enojado y justo cuando cerro se escucharon las carcajadas de la pelirroja, Corey en vez de sentirse mal o más enojado, sonrió divertido. Visto desde ese lado era estúpidamente divertido. Esa chica lo hacía comportarse extraño. Cuando llego a la planta de abajo notó que su madre no estaba ahí así que se encogió de hombros y salió con su mochila.

Llego a la estación y se topó con Kin y Kon

Buenas tardes.- Saludó Kin por su tardanza

Ja-Ja- Rió sarcásticamente

Oye, pensé que hoy vendría Laney.- Señaló Kon buscándola con la mirada

Llegará a la escuela más tarde por unas cosas de la inscripción.- Dijo Corey sentándose por el cansancio que le había causado correr a la estación, suspiró para recuperar el aliento pero justo cuando se estaba relajando llegó el autobús causando un ruido insoportable que rompió su relajación.- ¡Arrg!- Se quejó para entrar seguidos de sus amigos

Pff... Alguien está en sus días.- Se burló Kin entrando haciendo que ambos rieran y Corey tan solo los ignoró.

Muy bien chicos, sentados.- Pidió el profesor de la primera hora, Corey no dejaba de ver por la ventana ¿Por qué no había llegado ya? Vio a los gemelos que también estaban igual de confundidos. Suspiró, al parecer otro día más si ella.

Bueno chicos, en la última clase estábamos hablando sobre los polinomios, si no mal recuerdo, era la página 254 de su libro así que ahora, por favor, abran sus libros en la página 255 y contesten la 256 con esa información, como habíamos dicho...- ¡Pff! Eso era demasiado aburrido, Corey empezó a ver a su alrededor, todos hablando y susurrando con su compañero de escritorio él... Él solo.

Profesor ¿Interrumpo?- Preguntó el subdirector, todos guardaron silencio ¿Él afuera? ¡Imposible! Jamás salía de su oficina, al menos que alguien hubiera muerto, la escuela hubiera explotado o un alumno nuevo llegara ¡Sí! ¡Es eso! Es Laney. Pensó Corey.

Claro que no, profesor, adelante.-

Bueno, alumnos, hoy vengo a su aula por unas cosas.- Corey sonrió.- No han dicho que algún alumno de esta aula ha dejado un grafiti en el baño, si se entrega ahora mismo, no habrá tantas consecuencias.- Su voz era terrorífica, estaba furioso pero no lo demostraba y el que fuera, moriría. Mientras tanto Corey perdía la esperanza así que suspiro y volvió a ver por la ventana, poco le importaba quien fuera. Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo un chico se levantó y se culpó, salió arrepentido bajo la mirada del subdirector y luego suspiró

Bueno la segunda noticia es que hay una nueva alumna que se agregara a su grupo.- Corey no ponía atención hace ese momento.- Pasa, por favor.- Como él lo esperaba, la chica era Laney iba con su uniforme y para él se veía... Linda, ¿Linda? Debe de haber un error. Hubo un gran silencio en el aula ¡Era igual a Lenny! Lo que rompió el silencio fue la risa de Carrie burlándose de su amigo, ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron y cuando las burlas iban a mayor el subdirector habló.- ¿¡Qué se le hace gracioso, señorita!?-

¿Q-qué? ¿A mí...?- Preguntó Carrie asustada mientras todos callaban y a Corey se le formaba una sonrisa burlona y también a Lenny, pero el ultimo una amistosa.

¡De pie!- Gritó... Estaba en muchos problemas. Ella se levantó.- ¡Salga al pasillo, quiero hablar con usted!- Ella salió algo triste y enojada.- Cómo decía antes de que la señorita me interrumpiera, ella es la nueva alumna, espero que la traten con amabilidad y la hagan su nueva amiga. Profesor, queda a su disposición. Con permiso.- El subdirector salió después de estas palabras y justo a su salida, la gente empezó a murmurar bajo las preguntas "¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Ni historia, ni nada?" Y era algo lógico, siempre que había un nuevo alumno se explicaba por lo menos un poco de su vida o de donde venía y ahora... Nada. Para Corey era algo que lo enojaba ¿No pueden callarse? Claro, él entendía su situación ellos no.

Bueno... Laney, siéntate al lado de Corey, ese que tiene la gorra naranja.- Ella afirmó y todos callaron mientras iba caminando al asiento, era lógico que estuviera con él porque no tenía compañero pero actuaban como si se conocieran de mucho.

La clase termino y con ello las pláticas e incógnitas sobre la chica nueva aumentaron, demasiada gente tenía curiosidad e iban a averiguar todo. Cómo es lógico los primeros en acercarse fueron los chismoso del salón.

Sí, bueno, te decía que estaba lloviendo y Kon...- Le contaba Corey a Laney y esta última ponía mucha atención pero Corey no pudo terminar por la gente que se acercaba.

Hola, ¿Laney, no?-

Sí...- Contestó extrañada a la chica rubia que le hablaba

¡Qué bueno que estés en nuestro salón! Pero, casi no nos dijeron nada de ti. Cuéntanos.- La chica rubia se sentó en el escritorio de manera que se resaltara su cuerpo, Laney ya entendía un poco el tipo de chica que era.

Rubí, no creo que te importe mucho.- Le dijo Corey

¡Ay, tontito! No hables, estoy preguntándole a Laney- él refunfuñó enojado mientras que Laney fruncía el ceño.

¡Oye...!- No pudo terminar, la gente empezaba a llegar para escuchar respuestas lo que la hacía ponerse algo incomoda

¡Qué lindo cabello! ¿Es natural?-

¿Ya conocías a Corey?-

¡Te pareces mucho a Lenny!-

¿De dónde vienes?-

Cada pregunta y afirmación la atacaban al segundo haciendo que no pudiera contestar nada y sofocándola un poco, Corey notó esto e iba a hablar pero no lo dejaron.

¡Haber! ¡Tranquilos!- Entre la multitud se abrieron paso 2 chicas que era idénticas a Kin y Kon, dejando a un lado su cabello.- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Konnie.-

¿Hola...?- Laney volteó a ver a Corey el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos y se pregunto porque, pero, luego recordó al chico por el cual había comenzado todo esto, Lenny. Levantó la mirada buscándolo y lo vio haciendo garabatos solo en su libreta ignorado todo lo que sucedía.

¿Qué? ¿Buscas a Lenny?- Preguntó Kim con picardía haciendo que Corey volteara a verla enojado.

 _uuuuh_

Se escuchó se parte de casi todo el salón.

¿Q-qué? ¡No! No lo conozco...-

Y no te recomiendo que lo conozcas.- Le susurró Corey enojado por lo que solo lo escuchó Laney

¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?- Rápidamente Laney sintió como unas manos rodeaban su brazo haciendo que se levantara, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a Corey

¡Pues es hora de que lo conozcas!- Gritó Konnie levantándola y llevándola al escritorio del mencionado.

¿¡Qué!? ¡No, esperen!- Todos hacían odios sordos excepto el peli azul, pero, no podía hacer nada, creerían que le gusta y no era así pero eso no quitaba su cara de pocos amigos.

¡Konnie! ¡Aún no responde mis preguntas!- Gritó Rubí desde el escritorio de Corey para luego levantarse e irse junto a toda la bolita. Cuando Corey estuvo solo sus amigos se le acercaron.

¡Wow...!-

Sí, lo sé.-

¿No harás nada?- Preguntó Kin

¿Por qué lo haría? No es mi novia, es mi amiga. Además, no planeo volver a verle la cara a Lenny.-

Literalmente cuando ves a Laney ves a Lenny.- Dijo Kon

¡No es cierto! Laney es mejor parecida.-

¡Entonces si te gusta!- Señaló Kin entusiasmado, como si hubiera resuelto el misterio del siglo, ante esto Corey y Kon se le quedaron viendo raro.

Hermano...- Compadeció Corey

¡Cállate! ¡Soy un genio!-

¿Desde hace cuánto odias tanto a Lenny? Ósea, lo odiabas pero nunca como para decir que no quieres volver a ver su cara.- Preguntó Kon ignorando a su hermano.

Pues...-

Daa' desde que Laney está allá.- Señaló el escritorio de Lenny.- y no acá.- Señaló la silla en la cual ahora Kon se encontraba sentando, Corey solo suspiró enojado y lo ignoro. Pero, ¿Será verdad?

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del salón, Lenny se encontraban haciendo garabatos preguntándose ¿Habrá sido buena idea reírse de Carrie? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que la silla de su lado se movió violentamente haciendo que él se asustara y se hiciera para atrás casi al punto de caer, ya pasado su susto volteo a ver a los "atacantes" de la silla

¡Ey!- Se quejó Laney

Lenny, Laney. Laney, Lenny. Conózcanse.- Habló Kim para a continuación correr con su hermana.

¿Eso es normal?- Preguntó

Más de lo que crees.- Sonrió Lenny viéndola a la cara y por lo cual Laney le respondió la sonrisa. Después de esto, Lenny volvió a su libreta y Laney se acomodó en la silla y apoyo su codo en la mesa y la mano en su cara preguntándose si volver ya, miró hacia atrás y vio como Corey y los gemelos reían por lo que quiso ir con ellos.

Bueno... Supongo que me...- Laney giro a ver a Lenny y vio que estaba dibujando un bajo, no garabatos.- ¿Eso es un bajo?- Preguntó

¿Eh?- Rápidamente Lenny hizo hacía atrás los dibujos, tapándolos con los brazos.- S-sí.- Tartamudeó

Esto... ¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó Laney algo avergonzada, Lenny sólo aceptó algo avergonzado, nunca nadie se había interesado por sus dibujos y menos verlos.

¡Vaya! Es muy bueno, es un Dean ¿No?-

¿Qué? Sí...- contestó algo dudoso ¿Sabía de bajos? Es decir, sus amigas estaban en una banda y conocían de instrumentos pero no de bajos, o bueno, no les importaba saber de ellos.

A mí me gustan más los bajos "Yamaha"-

¿Tocas el bajo?-

Sí, supongo que tú también ¿No?- Sonrió con gracia

Pues sí, de hecho, tengo una banda.-

¡Genial! Yo también.-

¿Sí? ¿Aquí?-

Emm... Sí.- La chica se había atorado, no le podía decir como tenía una banda tan pronto.

Que rápido haces amigos, eh. ¿Cómo se llaman? Nosotros Newmans.-

Jejeje... Pues, Grojband.- De la nada la cara de Lenny paso a una oscura y triste asustando un poco a Laney.- ¿Lenny?-

Con que Grojband, ¿Eh?-

Eh... Sí...- El ambiente se puso incomodo, quería seguir hablando con él, le caía bien y no quería irse, pero, de la nada, Lenny volvió a su estado anterior.- Bueno, ¿Por qué decías que "Yamaha" es mejor?- Preguntó sonriendo por lo que Laney hizo lo mismo.

¡Oh, eso es fácil...!-

 **Espero que les gustará. ¡Dejen Reviews! -3-**


	9. 9- ¿Pelea?

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **¿Pelea?:**

Del otro lado del salón se encontraban los gemelos y Corey platicando, el último trataba de ignorar que su amiga estaba con Lenny pero no podía culparla, tenían mucho en común y ella no sabía lo que había pasado.

¡Hey! Corey ¿Estás?- Preguntó Kon al ver a Corey algo distante

Sí...-

Bueno, te decía que el libro ese, Apocalipsis, ¡está súper bueno! Ayer lo estaba leyendo y...- Kon no pudo terminar por las voces de las chicas de enfrente

Aww, se ven tan lindos juntos...-

Lo sé, ojalá estén juntos.-

No lo sé ¿Qué hay de Carrie?- Cuando dijeron eso los 3 se dieron cuenta de quien hablaban. Los pelirrojos.

¿Ella? Ya lo dejo en la Friendzone, algún debía darse cuenta...-

Y parece que ese día llegó hoy.- Ambas rieron mientras que a Corey se le empezaba a notar una vena en el cuello... ¡Ahora si odiaba a Lenny! ¿¡Qué acaso jamás llegaría la maestra!? Parece que no.

No creo que a ella le gusté alguien como ese imbécil.- Dijo Corey metiéndose en la conversación, dejando a los gemelos en shock ¿Estaba celoso?

Jajaja ¡Ay, Corey! Que no se noten tantos los celos.- dijo una de ellas, Corey solo volteó a la ventana y bufó enojado

No estoy celoso.-

Claro...- En eso se escucharon la risa de los 2 pelirrojos ¡Estaba harto! Primero su traición y ahora le quitaba a su amiga ¡No lo permitiría! Se levantó de la nada enojado moviendo la silla violentamente y para su desgracia en ese mismo momento entraba la maestra Méndez y Carrie la seguía

Señor Riffin ¿Está bien?- Todos voltearon a verlo, incluyendo a los pelirrojos

¿Qué...? S-sí.- Se volvió a sentar viendo como los gemelos ya se habían ido y las 2 chicas se reían. Al momento, Laney llegó y se sentó a su lado, Corey no sabía cómo se sentía ¿Traicionado? Pero algo sí, estaba enojado

Hola.- Susurró sonriendo pero Corey solo suspiró enojado

Muy bien Carrie, siéntate. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.- Carrie se sentó al lado de su amigo ignorando a la chica que estaba al lado de él hace un segundo, o bueno, por ahora.

Bueno, recordando la clase de ayer...- Se quedó un segundo callada viendo a la chica nueva y luego sonrió.-... ¡Hola! Eres nueva ¿No?- Preguntó la maestra Méndez.

Sí...-

Bueno, bienvenida. Como a la clase le quedan pocos minutos les encargaré la tarea.- Se escuchó un quejido uniforme.- Jajaja, tranquilos niños, después tendrán tiempo libre y además, la tarea no tiene nada de dificultad.- Sonrió y algunos chicos suspiraron, entre ellos, los gemelos. Laney los vio y no pudo evitar reírse, golpeó a Corey con el codo incitándole a ver a los gemelos, él la miró y desvió la mirada aún enojado.

¿Qué te pasa?- Susurró Laney

¿A mí? Nada, nada, para nada.- Dijo claramente enojado

¡Vamos! ¿Por qué estás enojado?- Preguntó aun susurrando

No lo estoy.- Dijo de la misma manera

Pff... Bien, no me digas.- Se quejó y empezó a ver hacía adelante, claramente enojada.

Bueno, la tarea es muy fácil, tan solo busquen un recuerdo de su infancia.-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó un chico

Tan solo recuerden algo de cuando eran niños, luego aquí, escribirán un pequeño resumen de ese recuerdo, una plantilla, para resumir.-

Disculpe, maestra ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la historia?- Preguntó Rubí

¡Qué bueno que preguntas, Rubí! Esto tiene que ver con la historia. Su historia. Ese es el chiste del proyecto, plasmar una parte de su historia.- A Laney se le iluminaron los ojos, no se había parado a recordar lo que había pasado, esta era su oportunidad pero escuchó como Corey tragaba saliva nervioso ya que para él y todo los que "conocían" su historia, ella había sido secuestra desde niña, pero esa no era la verdadera historia. Lo que ella recordaba era una infancia y pre-adolescencia normal y tranquila, claro, esos eran recuerdos vagos, no podía quedarse a recordar en ese momento lo que había pasado antes de... La morgue.

Empiecen con su hora libre.- Sonrió la maestra y rápidamente todos empezaron a hablar, Corey ya no estaba enojado, estaba preocupado por ella pero Laney estaba sonriendo, no parecía preocupada.

Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

¿Eh? Sí ¿Por qué no estarlo?-

Pues... No lo sé ¿Por la tarea?-

Eh... No entiendo...- Rápidamente llegaron los gemelos con 2 sillas y se sentaron junto a ellos

¿Qué onda chicos? ¿Qué van a poner?- Preguntó Kin sonriendo, a continuación Corey pegó su palma con su frente y Kon le dio un zape por preguntar sabiendo la situación de Laney.- ¿¡Qué te...!? Oh...- Ahí, comprendió

Pues, la verdad no sé. Supongo que algún cumpleaños o mejor, mi primer día en la clase de bajo con mi hermana.- Sonrió Laney dejando anonadados a los chicos, según los tipos esos de las camionetas negras ella no había estado con su familia desde muy chica, ¡Muy! Chica ¿Cómo recuerda su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo había tomado clases de bajo? No creían que lo "secuestradores" fueran tan amables cómo para eso o cualquier otra cosa.- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó al ver su cara de confundidos, o cómo ella pensaba, sus caras de tres-tontos-babosos.

Eh... Nada, pero... Es decir...- Decía Corey pero no sabía cómo completar la frase ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oye, Lanes ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no te habían secuestrado?" Pues no podía hacerlo y menos en la escuela.

Vamos chicos, ¿Qué les pasa?-

Laney, ¿Cómo fue tu niñez?- Preguntó Kin, los chicos lo vieron sorprendidos, aunque, ella no parecía tener idea del secuestro y era una buena idea preguntar eso, no era obvio, parecía solo curiosidad. Ahí los chicos se dieron cuenta de su "trampa" y sonrieron, por algo Kin era el más inteligente del salón, además de Kim claro, con la cual competía.

Pues... No lo sé, normal supongo.- La chica notó cómo ellos no comprendía así que prosiguió.- Es decir, estuve con mi familia, mi hermana, fui a la escuela, todo fue normal.-

¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Kon algo confundido y con muchas dudas

Sí... Chicos, ya, de verdad ¿Qué les pasa?- Corey ya no lo soportaba ¿¡Mintió todo el tiempo!? O es que a todos les mintieron, hasta a ella. Volteó su silla hacia Laney y la tomó de los hombros, sorprendiéndola a ella como a los chicos.

¿¡Estás completamente segura!?- Sin darse cuenta, el silencio llenó al aula por el grito de Corey y todos empezaron a susurrar, el timbre sonó y era hora de salir a educación física, todos se levantaron y salieron aun susurrando, el aula quedó vacía a excepción d personas, ellos 4 y la maestra. Laney no dejaba de mirar a Corey algo asustada por su actuación y Corey empezaba a avergonzarse e entristecerse, Laney con los ojos aún sorprendidos y algo húmedos, tomó las manos de Corey que aun reposaban en sus hombros, algo nerviosa y las retiro de allí, Corey no dejaba de verla arrepentido directo a sus ojos el grito que había pegado tenía un tono de enojo que todos habían entendido y por eso no pasó desapercibido por un grito de broma entre amigos. Laney se paró sin decir nada y tomo unas cosas de su mochila aún en un silencio profundo. La maestra llegó de repente.

Laney ¿Verdad?-

Ajá...-

Ten.- Le entregó un papel.- Dáselo al profesor de educación física y explícale que eres nueva... Esto...- Levantó la vista buscando quien quedaba en el salón y solo quedaban Carrie y Lenny.- ¡Lenny! Ven hijo.- Llamó. El chico la miró y Carrie a Corey, le susurró algo a su amigo, él sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se adelantara.

¿Qué pasa, maestra?- Preguntó Lenny llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban los 4 chicos ignorando por completo a Corey por la forma de actuar de hace un segundo

Después de que Laney le entregue el justificante enséñele la escuela a Laney ¿No hay problema, señorita Penn?- La chica miró a Lenny algo sonrojada le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo

No, maestra.-

Bien, vayan chicos.- Sonrió la maestra y los 2 se retiraron sonriendo mientras que Corey se enojaba de nuevo, claro, ahora él había sido el imbécil que la cago.

Bueno... Supongo que nos vamos.- Dijo Kin al notar el ambiente pero la maestra los detuvo

Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Corey refunfuñó. Sabía que había hecho mal pero no se lo tenían que restregar en la cara

Díganos.-

Yo y la mayoría de los maestros sabemos la situación de Laney, nos explicaron su situación, donde vivía y casi todo, al informarnos de la situación nos vimos obligados moralmente en ayudarla y por eso puse esta tarea. Para que ella recordara su niñez. Además creemos que tiene un bloqueo...-

¿Un bloqueo? - Preguntó Corey algo preocupado

Sí, creemos que desde el... Incidente- Dijo por no decir "secuestro"- Vivió cosas por lo que su cerebro creo una "barrera" de estas y las cambio por la infancia que había querido tener.- Explicó la maestra mientras los chicos bajaban la mirada, nunca creyeron que algo tan horrible le hubiera pasado y ahora Corey había quedado como el estúpido insensible que demostró que era.- Chicos, sé que apenas la conocen y todo eso pero, ella los quiere mucho y se le nota. Si ustedes están confundidos imagínense ella.- Sus miradas siguieron bajas y Corey mantenía una de enojo extremo, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia él mismo ¿Acaso siempre era tan estúpido? ¿¡No tenía algún tipo de control!? Ahora entendía porque era familiar de Trina. Sus pensamientos estaban mal, él no era mala persona ni nada que se le acercara, tan solo no sabía controlar la situación y era normal pero él se veía a sí mismo como un monstruo. La maestra parecía querer decir otra cosa pero no logro decirla pues el mismo Corey interrumpió

¿Podemos irnos?- Preguntó con notable enojo tratando de evadir el tema pero para los ojos de sus amigos y la propia maestra había dicho eso porque no quería saberlo, en sí, porque no le importaba la situación. Algo otra vez incierto

Sí…- En el tono de la maestra se notaba la tristeza y decepción y al ser el amor platónico de muchos chicos incluyendo a los gemelos se les partió el alma. Mientras Corey se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para educación física.- Vamos chicos, si los regañan digan que se quedaron conmigo.- Habló la señorita Méndez recogiendo sus cosas claramente triste.

¡Señorita Méndez! ¡Sígame explicando! A mí me importa ¡No se vaya!- Gritaban los gemelos desesperados haciendo que la maestra sonriera y Corey volteara los ojos. Está fuera de su alcance ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?

La maestra sonrió divertida y rió.- Vamos chicos, llegaran tarde.- En este momento acarició la cabellera de Kin.- Su educación es lo más importante para mí.- Dijo soltándolo y hiéndase. Para Kin ella había dicho "Eres lo más importante para mí" y ahora Kin literalmente sudaba como cerdo, es un pobre nerd que le acababa de hacer un "Cumplido" (Sólo para sus oídos) una maestra guapa ¿Qué esperaban? Y Kon, Kon quería matarlo

Je, Je, Je. Hoy será un buen día.- Suspiró como estúpido enamorado y Corey salía del salón

¿A dónde vas, nuevo hermano gemelo?- Preguntó Kon claramente enojado con Kin

¿Nuevo hermano gemelo?- Preguntó Kin

Pues a cambiarme, no quiero reprobar…-

Espéranos ¿No?-

Pues apúrense.-

Kon ¿Qué es eso de "Nuevo hermano gemelo"?- Preguntó de nuevo Kin y siguió siendo ignorado

¿Escuchas algo, hermano?- Preguntó Kon al peli azul

No ¿Y tú, hermano?- A Corey le daba igual la maestra pero nada le subía el ánimo que ver a sus amigos "Pelear" Claro, mientras no fuera nada serio

Tampoco escuchó nada, Vámonos ¿No?- Contestó ya con su uniforme en el brazo

Sería lo mejor…-

¡Chicos, esperen!- Gritó Kin literalmente vaciando su mochila apurado viendo como sus 2 amigos se iban sin él, tomó el uniforme y después salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

 **¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! :D**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! -3-**


	10. 10- Sentimientos

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Sentimientos:**

Los chicos llegaron algunos minutos después de que comenzó la clase de educación física por lo que fueron castigados con 3 vueltas más, al maestro no le importo las excusa que daban sobre la profesora Méndez.

La clase termino y con ello la avalancha de chicos que corrían por una ducha hacia los vestidores se hizo presente, los gemelos y Corey tenían un trato: irse a los baños, sí, para ellos no era necesario los vestidores. Con una refrescada en los baños con los lavabos bastaba, algo que era asqueroso pero ingenioso y hasta ahora buena idea. Cómo costumbre observaron a sus compañeros matándose entre sí por entrar antes y sonrieron, esa fue la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido en años… Pero, ahora que recordaba no se le había ocurrido a ninguno de ellos 3 sino a Lenny… Lenny… Laney ¿Dónde estarán?

¡Eh, Corey! ¿Me pasas mi camisa?- Pidió Kin saliendo de la cabina del inodoro

Oh, claro…- La tomó y se la lanzó

Gracias.- Agradeció acercándose a un lavamanos que frente suya se ubicada un espejo. Corey sonrió como diciendo "de nada" se miró al espejo y abrió la llave para después mojar sus manos y con eso peinarse. Algunas gotas empezaron a caer desde su cabello y se limpió la cara, se vio directo a los ojos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, estaba arrepentido, aunque sus amigos no lo habían notado, las palabras de la profesora Méndez sí lo habían hecho pensar. Debería disculparte, sí, eso haría.

Chicos, me adelantaré.-

¿Sí? Ok, te vemos allá.-

Está bien, lleguen temprano o los matarán.- Sonrió y tomó su uniforme de educación física que ahora estaba doblado preparado para guardarse. Salió y lo primero que hizo fue chocar con alguien que claramente era de su clase porque todos estaban en sus aulas.

¡Auch!-

¡Oh, perdón!- Se disculpó Corey antes de darse cuenta con quien había chocado.- Oh, Lenny…-

Hola, Corey.- Habló, claramente nervioso. Corey no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, era algo inexplicable pero a la vez no podía evitarlo, Lenny lo notó y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y a la vez triste.

Adi…- Corey no termino su frase al darse cuenta que iba solo.- ¿Y Laney?-

¿Eh? Oh. Pues, terminé de mostrarle la escuela y fuimos a la cafetería, queríamos comprar algo pero la verdad no teníamos dinero así que le empecé a mostrar el jardín…- Que explicara eso hacía que su sangre hirviera. Lo que contaba se parecía tanto una cita.

Pregunté dónde está, no qué hicieron.-

Oh, lo siento. En el aula, se quedó ahí cuando yo vine a buscar a Carrie…- Corey se fue al segundo dejando a Lenny solo a la mitad del pasillo, en su cara se notaba claramente el arrepentimiento y tristeza que sentía. Miró al piso y luego suspiró, después salió en busca de su amiga peli azul.

Corey se fue a paso apresurado hacia su aula, quería pedirle perdón, se sentía arrepentido. Al entrar al salón lo primero que hizo fue mirar los escritorios y se dio cuenta de que había muy pocos alumnos, los demás se encontraban duchándose por educación física. Al maestro le importaba muy poco, pues literalmente era una hora libre para él y los alumnos. Ese era uno de los pocos días que le tocaban educación física antes que otra materia, pero también era raro. Siempre los hacían irse unos 10 minutos antes de la siguiente clase pero poco ayudaba, casi nadie aprovechaba esos 10 minutos y terminaban regresando al aula 30 minutos después, como ahora. Alguien chocó con Corey.

Lo siento, Corey.- Sonrió Laney ¿No estaba enojada? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Oh, Laney. Te estaba buscando.-

¿Sí? ¿Para?-

Bueno, quería disculparme. En verdad no quería gritarte, pero tú sabes, es raro. No tengo mucha información acerca de nada ¿Sabes? Todo ha hecho que mi cerebro explote.-

Sí, te entiendo. Yo también estoy muy confundida, y eso que yo soy la más afectada… Por decirlo de alguna manera. No estoy enojada contigo.- Corey sonrió.- Además, Lenny me ha explicado un poco más sobre ustedes, me dijo que eran muy buenos amigos pero no me quiso decir porque ya no ¿Qué les paso?-Corey borro su sonrisa de un segundo a otro, no quería explicárselo y no porque no quisiera que supiera, sino, porque no le gustaba recordarlo y había quedado en un acuerdo mutuo de no hablar de eso, bueno, nada confirmado. Pero era lógico ¿No? Corey suspiró, de una u otra forma se iba a enterar

Bueno, es complicado…- Se disponía a explicar el peli azul. Laney se acomodó en la silla dispuesta a escuchar con atención pero alguien en la puerta los interrumpió

Oye, Laney. Acompáñame a comprar algo en la cafetería.- Era Lenny. La sangre de Corey hirvió ¡Ya estaba harto! Pero, acababa de salir de una, no quería entrar en otra.

¿Ahora? No ha tocado el timbre.- Corey estaba enojado, Lenny lo estaba ignorando. A él y a su acuerdo de no estar más cerca de 2 metros

Lo sé, pero veras que esta clase la pasaremos como libre. Además si no vamos ahorita, moriremos cruel y lentamente.- Laney río por su exageración y el peli azul solo pensaba en: _Claro que morirás cruel y lentamente. Pero no estés tan seguro que será allí._ Dándose a entender a él mismo que lo mataría tortuosamente.

Bien, vamos.- Se rindió actuando malhumoradamente.

¡Bien! Después de comprar te mostraré el "Lugar secreto" Donde como cuando no vienen las chicas.- Sonrió Lenny

¿Eh? Pensé que comeríamos juntos.- Explicó Corey dándose a entender mal.- Ya sabes; Tú, yo, Kin y Kon.-

Oh… Cierto. ¿Mañana?- Preguntó algo nerviosa y avergonzada

¿¡Te irás a comer con Beff y este!?-

¡Oye!- Se "Ofendió" Lenny

¡Cállate tomate!- Habló más fuerte de lo normal, no gritando, pero sí hablando fuerte. Él quería controlarse, pero no podía. Sabía que ella no estaba enterada de lo que paso pero su mente no lo procesaba sólo procesaba que su amiga lo estaba traicionando, algo completamente erróneo.

¡Corey, ya basta!- Habló Laney con tono de regaño, no quería que los demás pusieran atención en sus conversaciones, no otra vez.- Te he perdonado muchas tonterías pero no voy a permitirte que me grites por querer convivir con alguien más. Ahora si me permiten, iré a comprar mi estúpido almuerzo.- Salió del aula enojada, dando pasos fuertes. Lenny y Corey se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lenny suspiro y susurró.

 _No entiendo que ve ella en ti._

¿Qué?- Preguntó Corey, no había escuchado ni media palabra

Nada.- Esa era la conversación más grande que habían tenido desde hace meses, conversación sin gritos de por medio, claro.- Para que sepas, no se juntara con Carrie. A ella no le agrada mucho Laney pero a mí sí, así que…-

Vaya ¿Te revelas de Carrie? ¿No que la amabas y no sé qué otras estupideces?-

Lo hago, pero eso no significa que por ella dejaré de estar con más personas y a la vez, le prohibiré estar con otras personas. Como tú lo haces.-

¿De qué hablas? Yo no hago eso con nadie, ni si quiera amo a alguien.-

Claro… Se nota.- Burló Lenny

¿Te refieres a Laney?-

Tal vez…-

Deja tus payasadas, Nepp. Nada quita lo traidor que eres. Si me gustara o no, yo jamás haría lo que tú hiciste.- Culpó Corey

Tú no puedes llevar una conversación normal sin echarle mierda al otro ¿Cierto?-

Contigo, no.-

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Dijo Lenny. Suspiró y sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa falsa y decepcionada. Corey iba a responder a eso, confuso, pero Lenny ya había salido dando paso a los gemelos.

¿Qué onda, Corey?-

Hey.- Saludó sin ánimos, habían visto a Lenny irse enojado así que lo asociaron con eso.

¿Paso algo?-

No, nada.-

¡Vamos, Corey! Te conocemos desde hace muchísimo. Sabemos que te pasa algo.- El carisma de Kon lo hacía sonreír aún en sus peores momentos

Es Lenny y sus tonterías de que me gusta Laney.-

¿Hablaste con Lenny?- Preguntó Kin claramente sorprendido

Eh… ¿Sí?- Ahora que lo pensaba, también se sorprendía

¿Así? ¿Sin gritos ni nada?- Preguntó Kon

No… ¿Raro?-

Raro- Afirmó Kin

Raro- Y ahora Kon.- Ahora en serio, hermano ¿Ella te gusta?- No lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía ¡Se conocían desde hace muy poco! ¿Será _amor a primera vista_? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Él jamás creería en esas cursilerías y decir "Amor" es ¡Muy fuerte! Aunque, sus padres le han repetido mil y un veces que para ellos fue así y no se arrepienten de nada. Pero ¿Para él será posible?

Esa simple y estúpida pregunta se repetía mil veces en su mente:

 _¿Te gusta?_

 _¿Te gusta?_

 _¿Te gusta?_

 _Te gusta._

Sin darse cuenta, la pregunta que se había repetido por lo menos 50 veces en su cabeza, sin exagerar, se convirtió en afirmación. Su propio subconsciente decía que le gustaba, pero era imposible, o tal vez era él quien creía que era imposible ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Ella es una chica hermosa, sabía de música, tenía buen humor, sonriente ¡Ay, su sonrisa! Un momento ¿Estaba admitiendo que le gustaba?

 _Imposible_

 _Imposible_

 _Imposible_

 _Posible_

 _Posible_

 _Realidad_

 _Te gusta_

 _¿Amor?_

 _Amor._

Esas palabras se repetían y rebotaban por su mente demasiadas veces ¡Tenía que parar ya! Tan solo reflexiona Corey, reflexiona. Se decía a sí mismo.

 _¿Te gusta? No lo sé_

 _¿Te gusta? Posiblemente_

 _¿Te gusta? Tal vez…_

 _¿Te gusta?_

Sí, me gusta.- Contestó Corey a Kon, ya por fin hablando en voz alta. Los gemelos se quedaron callados, no tenían idea de la guerra interna de Corey pero lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que había batallado y buscado mucho la respuesta. Corey se sentía nervioso por su reacción ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Su decisión había sido mala? Los chicos sonrieron sinceramente

Me alegro.- Sonrió Kon

¡Por fin, amigo!- Se divirtió Kin. Corey y Kon sonrieron igual, era cierto. Por fin. El timbre sonó anunciando el receso, se sonrieron entre sí y cada quien fue a buscar su dinero. Corey paso su mirada por la ventana dándole una vista directa la "Lugar secreto" Qué a diferencia de su nombre, no tenía nada de secreto, era un jardín hermoso con una banca y un árbol en medio, se nombraba secreto por casi todos porque, aun su hermosura, nadie se acercaba a ese lugar a excepción de algunas personas que no se juntaban con nadie. Para su desgracia ahí estaba Laney con Lenny. Suspiró al verla reír, todo era su culpa. No volvería a pasar. Miró a sus amigos y sonrió, tal vez aún podía alcanzar alguna mesa de la cafetería.

¿Entonces te gusta Carrie?- Preguntó Laney riendo

No.-

¿No?-

Creo que la amo.- Susurró Lenny creando un ataque de risa de Laney.- ¡No te rías!-

¡Ya! Perdón. Es que no sé qué es eso de "Amor" ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Hmm… Es una buena pregunta. No lo sabes, sólo lo sientes…-

Gracias por la explicación, Sherlock.- Dijo Laney con ironía

Ja-Ja ¡Pues no sé cómo contestarte! Es muy raro.-

Ya.-

Pero ¿En serio jamás te has enamorado?-

Creo que no.-

Pero tienes 16, todos han tenido un amor extraño o algo así.-

Lo sé pero, no lo sé… Tenía un novio pero… No sé.-

¿Novio?- Sonrió pícaro

¡Qué tonto eres! Pero sí, era mi novio pero no me enamoré. O bueno, no lo sé.-

A ver, hagamos una prueba: ¿Cada vez que él hacía algo estúpido te enojabas un segundo pero después volvías porque no sabías que hacer sin él?- Laney afirmó sin decir nada pero en su mente no estaba aquel chico sino Corey.- Cada segundo que compartías con él te hacía sonreír sin saber la razón y te sentías protegida cuando estabas cerca de él.-

Ajá…-

Aunque tu mente era un revoltijo no dejabas de pensar en él y no te importaba lo demás mientras él estuviera en tu mente.-

Sí…- No sabía porque pensaba en una cabellera peli azul, debería de pensar en el otro chico… ¿Frank? ¿O era John? ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba!?

Estás enamorada de Corey. Lo peor es que fue a primera vista.- Afirmó Lenny

¿Qué? No.-

No pregunté, te lo estoy diciendo.-

¿De qué hablas?-

Laney, te conozco desde hace muy poco pero créeme, describí a Corey.-

Lo conozco desde hace muy poco es imposible…- ¿O no? Esa pregunta la estaba matando

 _Amor a primera vista ¿Eh?_

Eso mismo pensaba yo.-

¿Por qué sería imposible para ti?-

Éramos "Enemigos"- Hiso comillas

¿Eh? Cuéntame.-

Ah…- Suspiró.- Es complicado.-

Vaya Dejavu.-

¿Ehm? Bueno, no interesa.- Tocó el timbre indicando el regreso a las aulas.- Vamos Laney.-Dijo Lenny levantándose

Voy.- Índico levantándose

Por cierto…-

¿Sí?-

Piensa seriamente lo de Corey.- Esas palabras se hundieron en la mente de la chica, tal vez si le atraía, era lindo, tierno, simpático, algo estúpido pero a ella le gustaba ¿O no?

¡Sí lo hacía! ¿Para qué complicarse tanto si tu cerebro sabe la respuesta?

Aunque, amor a primera vista ¿Eso existe? O mejor dicho ¿Eso existe para ella?

Volteó a ver a Corey que tenía cara de aburrimiento y jugaba con un lápiz para no morir ahí, por azares del destino, un rayo de luz lo ilumino y Laney sonrió, Corey la vio e hizo lo mismo ignorando la razón de su sonrisa, pero a él le gustaba que sonriera.

 _Tal vez sí existe._

 _ **¿¡Querían Corney!? ¡Tomen Corney! **Le dan una cachetada****_

 _ **Ahora fuera de bromas, ¿Apoco no estuvo bonito? *-* Me derrití de amor como 6 veces escribiendo esto XD** _

**_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y más ahora que he "Cambiado" mi forma de escribir a una que describa más todo (Espero que les gusté o por lo menos que se noté XD) O bueno, a mí me pareció así :P_**

 ** _¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Quiero saber que tal les pareció D: :c ¡Porfi!_**

 ** _Bueno ya, ¡Chao! -3- XD_**


	11. 11- Salida

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Salida:**

Corey estaba sentado en su escritorio, como siempre con la puerta cerrada y, según él, con seguro. Aunque la tarea de la maestra Méndez era fácil, no tenía idea de que poner. Es decir, su infancia había sido normal ¡Pero ese era el problema! Su infancia había sido… Aburrida. Él sabía que no era Superman y había caído del espacio, pero lo único que tenía anotado en el papel era:

 _"Mi historia"_

¡Nada! Claro, no era necesario anotarlo pero estaba seguro que en ese momento se le olvidaría todo y lo más probable, reprobaría.

Bajo ése pensamiento giró en su silla y vio su habitación. Era algo grande, considerando que tan solo era para él. Azul y adornada con varios posters de su bandas favoritas, y claro, fotos de sus amigos, algunas, recortadas. Ahora le parecía ridículo pero en el momento dónde la recortó, se le había hecho la mejor idea.

¡Gusano, a comer!- Trina gritó desde la puerta que está a continuación, su habitación. El grito lo sorprendió por lo que cayó de la silla

¡Trina! ¿¡Estás loca!?- Gritó ¡En serio la odiaba!

¡Sólo baja!-

No tenía sentido discutir, y menos con ella. Era más probable que alguno de las dos muriera antes de que alguno ganara.

Salió de su habitación esperando a Laney ¿Qué? Ya se le hacía costumbre. Había llegado un momento donde, si ella no estaba en la mesa, la comida se le hacía incomoda. Pero, nunca bajo de su "habitación". Bajo por fin al primer piso y se sentó esperando que ella estuviera ahí, pero no estaba…

Mamá… ¿Y Laney?- Preguntó. Estaba algo preocupado ¿Dónde podría estar?

¿Laney? ¡Oh, claro! Vino Lenny y ambos salieron. Me sorprendió verlo aquí ¡Y más que viniera, pero no fuera por ti! Pero siempre es muy educado… Un chico muy lindo.- Contestó su madre mientras servía la comida. Su padre estaba en el trabajo y su hermana se sentaba con cara de burla.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago… La conocía desde hace poco tiempo, pero hace unos días había admitido, para sí mismo- y sus amigos- que le gustaba. Y ahora, salió con Lenny. Se sentía como un golpe en el estómago. Como si su vida no tuviera sentido. Era una estupidez y lo sabía, la conocía desde hace pocos días, pero, sentía algo por ella ¡Y lo sabía!

¿Corey?- Su madre lo llamó. Supuso que estaba pálido, pues su madre parecía preocupada y él mismo se sentía frío. Se sentía mal. Por primera vez, su hermana sólo observaba, no se burlaba, no hablaba. Sólo observaba.

¿Ha-hace cuánto se fueron?- Trataba que su voz no temblar, pero para él era imposible. Se sentía traicionado, usado… Se sentía mal. La necesitaba y ahora se daba cuanta, más que nunca.

Ehm…- Su madre no sabía si mentir, pero decidió que no.- 1 hora y media, más o menos…-

Ya veo…- La frase la dejó en el aire. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta, la hubiera detenido ¡Lo hubiera hecho! Y por fin, tendría otra buena razón para matar a Lenny.

Bueno, hijo ¿Quieres sopa?- Preguntó su madre. Se notaba a leguas que tan solo quería cambiar el tema

No… Tengo que hacer tarea. Creo que no comeré hoy. Tal vez ceno.- Contestó, moviendo la silla, preparándose para irse.

Pero, Corey, dijiste que hoy casi no tenías tareas.-

Dije muchas cosas.- Susurró para sí mismo pero al ver que su madre tenía una cara de confusión, se giró, sonrió y dijo.- Parece que al final sí tenía.- Su sonrisa era tan falsa que hasta Trina se asustó. Siempre había sido un chico feliz, hasta el día donde sufrieron esa horrible traición. Pero esto, esto era demasiado para él ¡Odiaba a Lenny! ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba!

Entró a su habitación con la rabia corriendo por sus venas, se había ido ¡Sin él! ¡Y con Lenny! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Estaban saliendo!? ¡Todo era su culpa! Sí tan sólo no hubieran peleado… ¡No!

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Sus palmas de las manos hace tiempo que se habían convertido en puños y ahora, sus nudillos eran blancos. Se puso sus audífonos buscando la canción más fuerte que tuviera. De rock o Punk, las necesitabas. Pero, cuando la encontró y el sonido comenzó a fluir por sus oídos, no lo soportó. No quería ponerse a escuchar esa típica música corta venas ¡No! No era su estilo, pero, al final lo hizo.

Cada estribillo de la canción las comprendía

 _Cuando estás bien disfrutas la música, pero cuando no, entiendes la letra_

Una frase tan estúpida y cliché. Era la típica frase que la entrar a las redes sociales te la topabas en el "muro" de una chica que rompió con el chico con el cual estuvo 2 días. ¡Y ya habían tenido sexo! Bendita sociedad. Giró los ojos y luego rió a pensar eso. Ya estaba acostado en su cama, esperando, ¿Qué cosa? Ni idea, pero era relajante.

¿Acaso… esto es lo qué haces cuando te rompen el corazón? Posiblemente, pero él no sabía qué hacer. Los solos de guitarra acústica eran relajantes, pero lo hacían pensar. Odiaba eso.

Cada vez entendía más y más, lo comprendía ¿El autor habrá sufrido para escribirlo? Lo más probable es que no. Ese momento era perfecto, excepto cuando…

 _Ambos nos amábamos, nos prometimos amor eterno ¡Pero me traicionaste!_

Rápidamente se sacó los audífonos ignorando por completo que se descompusieran.

¡Ese era su problema! A él le gustaba Laney, sí. Pero, ¿Y ella? ¡No lo sabía!

Necesitaba saberlo, pero ¿Y Lenny?

¡Basta, Corey!

No te detengas, ¡No lo hagas! ¡No otra vez! Siempre te detienes. Pensaba él. Y era cierto. Es estúpido detenerte a pensar en las demás personas, no siempre claro, pero, el que importas eres tú.

Gracias señora Riffin, pero ya he comido.- Esa voz ¡La reconocería en cualquier lado! Era ella. ¡Había llegado! Y si no se equivocaba estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Se colocó en la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, esperando a que pasara por ella. Escuchó sus pasos, iba pasando por su puerta cuando él salió casi corriendo y la tomó de sus hombros, ignorando su cara de sorpresa, después la metió en su habitación. Casi parecía un violador.

¿¡Corey!?- La chica estaba algo asustada. Había sido tan extraño. Se sentó en la cama viéndolo con sorpresa, esperando una explicación

¡Perdón, pero tengo que hablar contigo!- Él hablaba entre quejidos y algo exaltado. La veía a los ojos con desespero

Ajá… Pudiste solo pedírmelo ¿Sabes?- Su voz era de gracia, pero, "entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma"

Eh…- En verdad se sentía estúpido ¿¡Quien se creía!? ¿Un secuestrador enamorado? ¡Vaya qué era estúpido!- Como sea, ¿Eres novia de Lenny?-

¿¡Q-qué!?- Eso, en verdad, no se lo esperaba. ¡Qué directo!

¡Vamos, Lanes! Puede confiar en mí.- Decir esa frase era verdad, pero doloroso. Siempre, siempre, podría confiar en él y tendría su apoyo, pero, apoyarla con estar con Lenny… Le dolía. En verdad, en su voz no se notaba nada raro, vaya que sabía disimular, pero, las ganas que tenía de encerrarse y llorar eran inexplicables.

¡N-no! No… É-él no es mi novio.- Su voz temblaba y estaba sonrojada, eso hacía sospechar a Corey, por lo que no se sentía completamente aliviado

Oh, pues, entonces ¿A dónde fueron?- El chico esperó una cachetada por meterse en sus asuntos pero nunca pasó. De hecho, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama viendo sus manos y jugando con sus dedos, claramente nerviosa. Su sonrojo no se iba, y eso hacía enloquecer a Corey, pero, pensar qué ese sonrojo era pensando en Lenny, lo hacía bajar la mirada y ponerse firme.

Pues… Yo…- La chica tartamudeaba ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? ¡Era demasiada presión! Y más al ver sus hermosos ojos azules viéndola. Estaba sorprendida ¿Sus ojos estaban llorosos? No creía que fuera posible ¿Por qué? El chico sonrió tiernamente cuando se topó con sus ojos verdes y ella desvió la mirada.- Fu-Fuimos a hablar.- _De cómo acercarnos a ti y a Carrie. De otra forma, además de amigos._ Omitió la chica, pero no podía explicárselo. Esas palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y sentía ganas de llorar.

Los ojos de Corey se apagaron, se escuchaba demasiado como una excusa, más que como una verdad. Se sentó al lado de Laney, viéndola a los ojos pero ella los desviaba al suelo, continuando con su juego de dedos

Laney.- Se notaba serio, algo sorprendente.- ¿Te gusta?

N-no.- Su voz temblaba, se sentía mal ¡A ella le gustaba Corey! Y sabía que hubo algún problema con Lenny ¡Pero no sabía que hacer! Ella no tuvo la dicha de pasar por esta fase, no tenía quien le aconsejase. Sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, recordando a su familia ¡Deberían de estar aquí, apoyándola! Debería de pelear con su hermana, reír con su madre, ¡Recibir enseñanzas de su padre! ¿¡Por qué no lo superaba!? ¡Necesitaba hacerlo!

Era imposible.

La gente supera algo doloroso mientras tienen un apoyo, una consolación. Ella no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban sus padres, ni lo que le había pasado ¿Cómo se había atrevido a continuar con su vida como si nada? ¡Era una egoísta, además de ignorante!

Había avanzado 21 años y había continuado como si nada ¿¡Cómo lo hacía!? ¿¡Por qué lo hacía!?

Se movió hacia las almohadas, bajo la mirada de Corey. Buscó consuelo recargándose en la pared y encogiéndose a sí misma entre sus piernas. Tenía que descubrir que había pasado.

Comenzó a sollozar ¡No tenía idea de cómo!

No tenía apoyo

No tenía vida

No tenía nada

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y las lágrimas desapareciendo de la misma. Se sobresaltó por haber ignorado la presencia de Corey ¡Genial, ahora era un ridícula!

Lo- Lo siento.- Se disculpó al ver que había movido toda su cama y colchas. Trataba de dejar de llorar pero le era imposible.- Ya- Ya me voy.- Se levantó pero algo la sostenía de la muñeca. Trató de soltarse pero se dio cuenta que no era "algo" era alguien.

Al darse cuenta de que Corey la estaba sosteniendo lo miró a los ojos y él a ella, pero ella se separó rápidamente tratando de disimular sus llantos. Estaba recostado como ella hace un segundo ¿Cuándo se había movido?

La pregunta no fue respondida pues Corey la empujó hacia él y la abrazó. Laney no sabía cómo reaccionar, había sido muy repentino. Pero necesitaba le contacto. Se acercó más a su pecho, acurrucándose y empezó a llorar reflexionando todo lo que había pasado.

Siempre te apoyaré.- Susurró Corey en so oído mientras la recorría un escalofrío. Esa cercanía le daba tanto disfrute ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Gracias.- Se acurrucó más

¿Sabes, Lanes? He pasado por muchas cosas, y cuando pensé que tú me harías algo como lo que hizo Lenny. Me dolió Laney.-Esas palabras habían sido muy sinceras

Jamás te haré daño.- Laney hizo una pausa y se separó un poco, sólo para ver sus ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Es una larga historia.- Sonrió

Tengo tiempo…- Bromeó Laney

Bien… Lo que paso fue…-

 **Me siento horrible. Lo siento.**

 **No sé si ven la hora en que lo publico, pero son la 1 de la mañana, y acabo de terminar de escribirlo**

 **¡1 mes, casi 2!**

 **Lo siento, jamás podré disculparme lo suficiente pero me siento horrible, en serio. ¿Me dan apoyo? :c**

 **¿El lado bueno? He avanzado como no tienen idea en Apocalipsis 2. Lo más probable no les importe pero bueno :,v**

 **Me siento muy arrepentida ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO!**

 **Bueno, aún con la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado. Próximo capítulo este fin de semana ¡Lo juro!**

 **¡Adiós!**


	12. 12- Confesiones

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Confesiones:**

Fue hace casi 6 meses, por fin la gente iba a conocer el nombre de Grojband. En ese momento éramos una banda en crecimiento, bueno casi, estábamos Kin, Kon, Lenny y yo... Pero llegó Carrie...- Hizo una pausa y la abrazó más contra su pecho, como si necesitara su apoyo. Su consuelo.- Íbamos a tocar en el festival de navidad de la escuela ¡Frente a toda la escuela! Y además, sabíamos que el padre de Lucy, la chica de tercero, iría. Él es un productor. ¡Sí supieras cómo me puse cuando me di cuanta! Y mejor ¡Cómo lo descubrí! Fue divertido porque...- Corey comenzó a divagar. Laney lo sabía. Se separó y lo miró con ojos suplicantes pero a la vez de regaño.

Corey...- Habló, ya separada. Lo veía a los ojos y estaban algo juntos, después de todo, seguían en el espacio de las almohadas, viéndose el uno al otro, en una cama individual. Cualquiera que los viera supondría que son 2 enamorados, pero era lógico, así era su mirada.

Perdón.- Se disculpó posando sus manos en las de la chica, con unas ganas de empezar a recorrer sus brazos, acercarse a sus labios y besarla. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía miedo. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Pues bien. El punto es que estábamos muy emocionados, ensayamos y ensayamos, y nada parecía fuera de lo común, al contrario, ¡Todo iba más que perfecto! Hasta que...- Su voz se apagó y desvió la mirada de los ojos zafiro de Laney.- Nunca llegó.- Suspiró, como si un peso se le fuera de encima

No entiendo. ¿Quién? ¿A dónde?-

¡Al concierto! Lenny nunca llegó.- Su voz notaba rota, Laney lo entendió. Debió ser horrible.- Y fue peor cuando... Escuchamos música. Los Newmans estaban tocando ¡Y Lenny era su bajista!-

Core...- Susurró la chica. Los ojos del peli azul eran cristalinos y brillaban, pero con odio, reviviendo ese momento.

¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¡Le confié tanto! ¡Éramos amigos desde el Kínder! ¡Por Dios, Laney! ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!?- El chico tomó de los hombros a la pelirroja. La vio a los ojos, al borde del llanto.- Pero me traicionó...- Dijo, soltándola y relajando su voz, casi demasiado, parecía un susurro. Ella no lo soportó y menos cuando Corey soltó una pequeña, casi invisible, lágrima. Se tiró hacia él, abrazándolo.

Pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Corey y él tomó su cintura para acercarse más. Estaba sorprendido, pero necesitaba ese abrazo. Y que viniera de ella lo hacía ponerse nervioso y querer más contacto. Con sus labios, sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuerpo ¡Con todo!

Lo lamento.- Susurró la chica en su oído, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos.

¿Sabes, Lanes?- Sonrió de medio lado, aunque ella no lo vio, pues mantenía su cabeza en su hombro y viceversa.- Cuando le preguntamos porque lo había hecho nos contestó que por Carrie, porque la amaba. Se me hizo la mayor tontería del universo y lo odié por eso, pero creo que ahora...- Tenía que decírselo ¡Iba a hacerlo!

¿Crees que...?-

Creo que lo comprendo.- Susurró nervioso, temblando y sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su mirada era nublosa, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a respirar lo mejor que podía, esperando una respuesta. Pero no llegaba. Ante esto, abrazó más fuerte a Laney suponiendo que sería la última vez que tendría algún tipo de contacto con ella. ¿Había metido la pata? Al parecer, sí.

Yo igual...- Dijo la chica viendo hacia la nada, sonrojada y sintiendo un nerviosismo recorriéndola. ¿Acaso se habían confesado? ¡No lo sabía!

Corey se separó del abrazo y puso sus manos en sus hombros ¿¡Escuchó bien, o sólo su mente había inventado algo, como un premio de consolación!?

¿Có-cómo?-

Que...- Genial ¡Ahora tenía que repetirlo!- Creo que yo igual.-

El ambiente se puso pesado, ¿Qué tenían que hacer ahora? Es decir, no sabía si se refería a él ¡Pero sería estúpido preguntar! Pero, ¿Y si no era él?

¡A la mierda!

Pasó sus manos a sus mejillas, levantó su mentón y se acercó a ella.

¡La beso! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Y ahora!? Nunca había besado a nadie ¡No tenía idea de que hacer! Hasta él estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho ¡Y qué decir de Laney! Ella no hacía otra cosa más que verlo sonrojada y con los ojos como plato, pero después cerró los mismos, dejándose llevar. Aquí sólo había un problema. ¡Se estaba dejando llevar por un chico que estaba a un segundo de comenzar a temblar y tirarse por la ventana!

Siguió besándola sin saber muy bien que hacer, lo único que sabía era que millones de emociones los estaban recorriendo y era una sensación tan estupenda que no cambiarían por nada. Hasta ahora sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez disfrutando la sensación. Él podía sentirlo, sentía sus labios, sentía sus emociones. La quería. Pero ¿Necesitaban más?

Dejo de tomar su mentón y ahora ambos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y los de la chica, el cuello de Corey. Cada vez era menos la separación entre ambos cuerpos y amaban esa sensación. Se separaron por un segundo tratando de conseguir el mayor oxígeno y en vez de acabar ahí, rápidamente volvieron a su antigua posición. Una decisión unánime, cabe recalcar.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba más. Y el ambiente, de 2 adolescentes besándose en una habitación, solos y hormonales, no los ayudaban a parar.

Corey "dominaba" en el beso, ya que Laney estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo, pero la verdad, ambos tenían la misma experiencia. Nula.

Corey mordió sus labios muy despacio y sin ninguna fuerza, como si no quisiera espantar a un pequeño conejito. Corey estaba nervioso pero no más que Laney, por un momento comenzó a temblar y Corey lo sintió. Se asustó.

Estaba punto de comenzar un beso con lengua ¡Con Laney! Eso lo emocionaba pero se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Laney, haciendo que se concentrase en sí mismo. Sentía un vacío en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta. Sería el primer beso así para ambos ¡Debía ser especial! ¿Aquí lo era? No quería arruinarlo. No quería. Se separó.

Lo-lo siento...- Susurró. Laney seguía nerviosa, y no se dio cuenta de que había hablado hasta que abrió los ojos.

Co-Core...- Susurró al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. ¡Se sentía tan feliz! Pero al parecer él no, lo que no sabía era que estaba así por preocuparse por ella.

Corey sólo la veía, era hermosa. Su cabello rojo algo despeinado cubría su cara, pues veía hacia abajo sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa. Pero, la verdad quería más.

¿Y-Y ahora?- Preguntó la chica, tartamudeando, nerviosa por la respuesta

Pues...- Sonrió teniendo ya en mente la respuesta.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Ahora estaba seguro de sí mismo, se sentía un ganador ¡Se sentía más feliz que nunca! Pero todo eso desapareció por no recibir respuesta.

Laney no daba una respuesta. Lo quería, y hasta había pensado en que lo amaba, pero, ¿Era envidioso seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Lo era. ¿Estaba bien? No. ¿Lo necesitaba?

Sí, sí quiero.-Contestó, por fin. Respondiendo ambas preguntas.

 **¿Cortito? Sí, lo sé, pero no podía hacer más con tantas emociones en todo esto ¡Por Dios! Hasta yo creo que es hermoso :v**

 **Todo muy lindo**

 **Bueno, ya, chao ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Lo quiero**

 **¡Dejen Reviews!**


	13. 13- Explicaciones

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **NOTA ABAJO: _SÚPER IMPORTANTE LEERLA._**

 **Explicaciones:**

Si no se equivocaba, llevaban 2 meses saliendo seriamente. Desde aquel día nada "interesante" había pasado. O eso creía Corey. Laney se había pasado todas las noches desde ese día buscando por internet lo que había pasado con ella y su familia. Todo el mundo le había dicho que el internet era lo mejor y que encontrabas todas las respuestas ahí, así que pensó "¿Por qué no intentarlo?"

La rápidez del internet moderno era tan genial, pero ella no podía detenerse a disfrutarlo, no debía de hacerlo. Cada vez que creía que encontraba algo se daba cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, no podía más con esa sensación de impotencia la hacían deprimirse, y el estar sola lo empeoraba. Tenía a toda la familia Riffin y a Corey, claro, pero ellos no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba y jamás se habían detenido a preguntar, según ellos, para no revivir traumas, pero no sabían que eso necesitaba Laney. Que preguntaran. Lo necesitaba para poder quitarse ese peso de encima.

Varias veces había pensado en explicarle todo lo que sabía- que no era mucho- a Corey, pero ni ella podía explicarse, además ¿Qué posibilidades había de que le creyera? Eran casi nulas y él había sido su único apoyo como para perderlo.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba de nuevo en una de esas minis-depresiones. Se había prohibido a sí misma no volverse a crear falsas esperanzas, pero esta vez creyó que de verdad que lo había encontrado. Estaba recostada en su cama, llorando en silencio esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y que sus llantos no se escucharan abajo. ¡Odiaba esto! ¡Odiaba tener que pasar esto sola!

Hace tiempo había pensado en huir, buscarlos sola, volver a donde todo había empezado, pero, no podía. Amaba a Corey como para irse tan sólo así como así. Se cubrió toda mientras lloraba, no quería pensar en eso y sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

¡Oyee, Lanes!- Gritó Corey subiendo al ático, donde ella dormía aún. La verdad se sentía cómoda ahí. Era reconfortante estar sola de vez en cuando. La madre de Corey había sacado ya todo y la había convencido, después de suplicas y sobornos, en pintar las paredes del ático, y ella aceptó con la condición que fueran de color café, como naturalmente es. Laney se sorprendió al escucharlo y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas aún debajo de las colchas, o eso hacía, hasta que sintió a Corey sentándose en su cama y moviéndola de un lado a otro con cautela y cariño para "despertarla" Pues él creía que estaba dormida. Laney lo supo y se hizo la dormida.

Mgh…- Gruñó ella cariñosamente, haciéndose la dormida.- ¿Co-Core?- Vaya que sabía actuar

¡Hola, dormilona!- Saludó, con un plato de comida en su mano, mostrándoselo.- Mamá salió, papá está en el trabajo y Trina en la universidad. Así que pensé: ¿Por qué no ser un buen novio y hacerle de desayunar a mi novia?- "Novio" "Novia" Esas palabras eran tan tiernas y amaba cuando las escuchaba, aunque a veces a ella le daba vergüenza decirlas. Lo amaba pero pensaban que a Corey no le gustaría. Se sonrojo.

Que tierno, Core.- Dijo, destapándose y "sobando" su ojo. Odiaba sonrojarse, y más si ella sabía que lo estaba, aunque, amaba que Corey sonriera cuando la veía así.

No importa, Lanes.- Contestó. Después se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dormida, eh, loca? Tienes los ojos rojos de tanto dormir.- Dijo, acomodándose y recargándose en la pared junto a ella, estirando sus piernas. Puso el plato en las piernas de Laney mientras ella sonreía.

¿He dormido mucho?- Preguntó para disimular. Siempre decía que iría a dormir, pero lo que hacía era acostarse en su cama con su laptop- La cual se la regalaron a pesar de sus muchas quejas- y buscaba algo, pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Nada.

Algo. Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien.- Laney comenzó a comer uno panqueques algo quemados. Corey y Laney estaban acostados y una almohada los "separaba". Laney estaba algo nerviosa, es decir, Corey era su novio y había tenido acercamientos. Pero ahora, solos en la casa, en su cama. Hacía que recordara ese día, cuando se "declararon"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que la almohada despareció y Corey la abrazó por los hombros, acercándose a ella.

Veamos una peli, Lanes.- Sonrió Corey tomando la laptop de Laney. Ella se asustó ¿Había apagado la computadora? ¿O sólo la había cerrado? ¡Dios, no!

Eeh… Core…- Estaba nerviosa, hasta que vio la pequeña televisión, pero servible, que tenía frente a su cama. En realidad, como toda adolescente normal, casi nunca le hacía caso.- ¡Ve-Veamos una película en la televisión! ¡S-sí!-

Casi no hay nada interesante ahí.-

Juraría haber visto que anunciaban una película buena.- Laney sonrió algo sonrojada, por el frío del otoño, casi invierno.

Bien.- Refunfuñó Corey, dejando la computadora a un lado. Laney suspiró aliviada y para fortuna de ella, Corey no la escuchó.

Para fortuna de Laney, en verdad estaban pasando películas, especiales de Halloween, para ser exactos. Ya casi era ese día y la televisión ya había comenzado a sacar películas antiguas de terror, que ahora eran mejores que las recientes. Laney amaba las películas de terror, pero ahora no les ponía atención, sólo, pensaba. ¿Tendría que decirle a Corey lo que pasaba? ¿No sospechaba algo? Tal vez, lo mejor era decírselo, explicárselo. ¿Y sí no le creía? ¿Y si arruinaba toda su relación? ¡No quería eso!

¡Diablos!- Gritó Corey, abrazando a Laney fuertemente por el susto. Por suerte, Laney ya había quitado el plato. Eso la sobresalto y vio la película. Había sido tan sólo un Screamer. Correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

¿Te asustas por eso?- Bromeó

¡Disculpa! Yo por lo menos estoy poniendo atención a la peli, no estoy con la mirada perdida. Como tú.- Bromeó acercando sus frentes. Laney se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca. Se besaron sutil y cariñosamente. El beso se hizo más fuerte y Corey mordió su labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca, 2 meses de noviazgo habían dado sus frutos. Corey introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Laney y ambos comenzaron un baile con las mismas. El ambiente había comenzado a tornarse algo ¿Hormonal? Sí, esa palabra funciona.

El baile comenzó a hacerse más salvaje y Corey hizo que Laney se pusiera bajo él. Corey puso sus piernas de cada lado del cuerpo de la chica. Se separaron por un segundo y se vieron a los ojos, después sonrieron y volvieron a su antigua posición. Ambos siguieron besándose y las manos de Corey se posaron en la cintura de la chica por lo que ella tuvo un escalofrío, tanto por esa sensación como por las manos frías del chico. Ella rió ante el pensamiento lo que hizo que Corey se separara.

¿Qué pasa?- Bromeó él sin alegarse de la chica

Tus manos están frías.- Rió ella

Yo sé cómo arreglar eso.- Laney se sonrojo por el doble sentido pero antes de decir algo, Corey la comenzó a besar de nuevo. Jamás habían tenido un momento tan íntimo como ese. Jamás habían tenido su primera vez.

Los besos siguieron pero ahora recorrían toda la cara, la de ambos, ambos participaban.

Corey comenzó a levantar un poco la blusa de Laney, haciendo que Laney se pusiera nerviosa ¿No quería hacer eso… o sí?

Laney puso su mano en el pecho de Corey, alegándolo

Corey… Eh… No…- Dijo avergonzada. Lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo.

Oh, Dios mío…- Susurró al reflexionar lo que estaba haciendo.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Laney perdón!- Gritó. Se retiró de esa posición y se recargó de nuevo en la pared.- ¡Ay, perdón, Laney!- Se disculpó de nuevo, en verdad estaba arrepentido.

N-No, Core… Está bien.- Ella trató de consolarlo. No estaba enojada. Tan solo tenía miedo.

¡Ay, Lanes! Perdón.- Dijo, haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza.

Core…- Susurró posando su mano en su pierna.- En serio, N-No importa… Solo que… Me da miedo.- Susurró de nuevo. En verdad se sentía mal explicándole eso a Corey, le daba vergüenza. Corey medio sonrió de lado viendo su sonrojo ¡Amaba que se sonrojara!

Lanes… Te amo.- Confesó Corey. Era la primera vez que lo decía. Los ojos de Laney se iluminaron y se hicieron algo cristalinos. Lo había dicho. Sentía su corazón a mil y sentía su sonrojo. Corey estaba nervioso ¡Se tardaba mucho en contestar! Pero, esperaría toda su vida si era necesario. Después vio como un pequeño tono de café aparecía en sus ojos, por la emoción.

Yo… Yo también te amo.- Contestó, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos. Corey sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡En serio que la amaba!

La besó suavemente en los labios disfrutando cada segundo, después se separó y la abrazó. Suspiró, no cambiaría eso por nada.

¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy por palomitas! Será perfecto.- Sonrió. Ambos amaban las palomitas.

Sí, sería perfecto… Más…- Al decir esto, sonrió y Corey se levantó para después bajar e ir por las palomitas.

Estaba claro, le diría todo. Lo haría.

Llegó después de un rato, Laney ya estaba tapada. El frío la cubría, ya que aunque estaban los conductos de ventilación que hacían que no estuviera tan frío como afuera, no se sentía la calefacción al 100%

¡Ey! Hola, Core…- Saludó viendo como ahora tenía un tazón de palomitas en la mano

¡Hoa Lane!- Saludó, con la boca llena de palomitas

¿Ya te estás comiendo las palomitas?- Rió la chica, abrazando las colchas

Sí, ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a invernar?- Bromeó el chico

Ja-Ja ¡Dame las palomitas! Se supone que eran para mí.-

Nop.- Rió el chico, atrayendo una silla hacia él. Se sentó y recargó sus piernas en la cama de la chica

¿No vienes conmigo?-

No. Te conozco y te comerías todas las palomitas sin que yo me dé cuenta. Aquí yo me doy cuenta. Además, pareces muy feliz con tu castillo de colchas.- Bromeó el chico

No me importa, como quiera me comeré todas.- Laney sonrió y después le sacó la lengua, burlándose. Ambos rieron y después suspiraron. Amaban esos momentos.

Siguieron viendo la película después de mirarse a los ojos un buen rato, con uno o dos besos de por medio.

 **Se me hace muy cortito como para haber tardado 1 semana, no lo sé...**

 **Pero bueno, hablando de eso tengo que contarles: Posiblemente repruebe química. Sí, lo sé. Nunca he sacado una calificación debajo de 8 y me pegó muy fuerte la noticia, y todo por el examen parcial, osea, puede que exagere pero en verdad esa tipa es una bruja y me obligara a ir TODOS los putos sábados a la escuela de ahora en adelante. Pero eso no les importa lo sé, lo que les importa es la manera que he pensado de organizarme:**

 **Este capítulo es cortito porque era parte de uno de 10 hojas del Word, pero decidí separarlo ¿Por qué? Por lo que pasa. En realidad no (Eso sólo es el 50% de la razón 7uu7). De hecho, es porque quiero estar por lo menos 1 capítulo adelantada al que ustedes leen, es decir, tener uno de reserva. Lo que nos lleva a esto:**

 **Creo que comenzaré a subir 1 capítulo por semana, los fines de semana. Sábado o Domingo.**

 **No lo sé, a mí se me hace buena idea. Supongo que igual que yo, esta semana comenzaran con sus exámenes y/o trabajos finales. Entre semana le avanzare en los exámenes "fáciles" y el viernes ya estará listo para los últimos retoques, siendo subido el domingo o sábado. Opinen por favor de ambos temas (Esto y el Fic)**

 **Sin más, me despido. Les ruego una Review, para hacerme sentir mejor, créanme he intentado de todo ;-; Es incluye gastarme todo mi dinero en el PayDay (?) :v (No es broma, maténme ;_;)**

 **Los quiero con todo el corazoncito 3 Me hace muy feliz regresar y no quiero irme de nuevo, aunque puede que pasé con las putas entregas de calificaciones y la zorra de química ¡Chicos, hace que copiemos los temas 10 MALDITAS VECES. NO ES BROMA!**

 **Estoy segura que creyeron que era un capítulo súper largo pero era la nota y quieren matarme :,v Sorry pero tenía que avisarles. DEJEN REVIEWS SI NO SE ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN :V**

 **¡CHAO! -3-**


	14. 14- Acercamientos

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 _ **Más 15 años (?**_

 **14.- Acercamientos:**

No entiendo, ¿¡Por qué va al sótano!?-

Es una duda del universo. ¡Cómo lo que pasa con la maestra Méndez!- Habló Corey

Es cierto… Es rara…-

Sí. Es decir, antes todos la amaban y blablablá, pero, ahora…-

Todos dicen que en los demás salones es como una bruja, pero en nuestra aula es buena… Es demasiado raro.-

Pues Kin cree que es porque está enamorada de él.- Ambos rieron pensando en esa posibilidad

Y luego nunca hicimos nada con lo de "Nuestra historia"-

Lo sé. Fue algo raro, cambió de la nada.-

Laney suspiró un "sí". Estaba asusta, quería decírselo, pero no sabía cómo. Pero bueno, era un ambiente lindo. Atardecer, película, palomitas y conversación. Se lo diría.

Hey… Corey…- Laney hablaba lentamente y dejaba alguno que otro espacio entre las palabras. Miraba las sabanas y trataba de descubrir de que material estaban hechas, ¿Para qué? Fácil, para evadir la mirada de Corey

Made.- Dijo, tratando de pronunciar "Mande" Pero no podía por tener la boca llena de palomitas, una de ellas cayó.- ¡Pequeño Timmy, noo!- Gritó dramáticamente estirando la mano para alcanzarla y alargando la palabra "no" demasiado. Laney se rió ante la situación pero su sonrisa desapareció unos segundos después ¿Qué pasaría si Corey no le creía? ¿Desde ese momento se perdería de esos momentos, y después todo sería miserable para ella, al igual que incomodo? No quería eso.

Pues… Corey…- Suspiró. Vaya ¿No se le acababa el aire de tanto suspirar hoy?- ¿T-Tú… Me quieres?- Lo último lo susurró pero Corey la escuchó alto y claro

¡Claro que sí! Más que nada o nadie. Jamás lo dudes.- Laney comenzó a jugar con sus sabanas y se sonrojo. Decirlo era tan difícil.

Pues, Corey… ¿Jamás te preguntaste cómo llegue aquí?- Corey se atragantó pensando. Para él, y todos los que "sabían" la historia, ella había sido secuestrada, sus padres estaban muertos- Y aunque eso fuera verdad- Todos suponían que ella no lo recordaba. Tosió más, tratando de escupir una palomita mientras se golpeaba en el pecho y Laney lo veía, nerviosa y sorprendida ante la reacción.

¿¡Recuerdas lo que te pasó!?- Le preguntó casi gritando ¡Esto era crucial para tomar a los desgraciados que se habían llevado a Laney! Pero claro, ellos no existían.

No…- Corey bajo la mirada y suspiró ¡Benditas esperanzas!- Lo único que sé es que…- Laney comenzó a hablar y entre cada palabra su voz se escuchaba más rota y a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que Corey no le creyera, o en su familia y los momentos que perdió con ella. No podría recuperarlos jamás, y tampoco sabría lo que pasó jamás. Era tanta la impotencia, el miedo, el coraje, la tristeza entre otros sentimiento mezclados que comenzó a llorar. Ella sabía que lloraba pues de vez en cuando se quitaba las lágrimas o hacía pausas para que el llanto no la interrumpiera, Corey sólo la observaba desde su asiento afirmando con la cabeza y confundido. Pero después, ella sintió una mano en su pierna. ¿La estaba apoyando? ¿Le creía?

Laney habló y habló tratando de que no se saltara ningún detalle y Corey sólo veía expectante. Pero, por fin, terminó.

Cuando lo hizo, lo único que hacía era ver sus sabanas y llorar al no recibir respuesta ¡Todo era tan irreal! Era imposible que le creyera. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó.

No llores…- Pidió Corey

¿E-eh?-

Qué no llores, odio verte cuando lloras.- Corey bajó las piernas de la cama y se sentó bien en la silla, acercándola más a la cama. Limpió las lágrimas de Laney con la manga de su sudadera y ella sólo lo veía, confundida, tratando de comprenderlo.

¿M-me crees?-

Sí, ¿Por qué me mentirías?- Eso era casi completamente cierto, no encontraba razón por la cual ella le mintiera, pero era irreal y fantástico ¿Cómo creerle así como así?

¿Lo dices en serio?- Comenzó a llorar a cantaros pero en su cara había una sonrisa. Él sonrió de medio lado. Sí la recompensa era verla sonreír y llorar por ello, creería hasta que su padre es un súper villano destructor del universo y él un robot; Bueno, que creería cualquier cosa irreal por ella.

Él se dispuso a continuar pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, los cuales lo apretaban con fuerza como si en cualquier momento huiría, lo impidieron. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía después de unos pocos segundos y correspondió el abrazo, acercando a la chica más a él. Aquí sólo había un pequeño problema… Él estaba sentado y ella en la cama. Ambos cayeron al suelo y al contrario de separarse, rieron sonrojados y siguieron abrazándose.

Por la altura mayor de la cama, Laney cayó encima de él y cuando se separaron lo miró directamente a los ojos celestes del chico. Él estaba completamente tirado en el suelo mientras que ella estaba casi sentada en su pecho, con sus piernas a los costados del chico. Se miraron durante unos minutos eternos y hermosos y después la chica lo besó lentamente, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico, sintió como sus manos frías se calentaban por la cara de Corey. El chico aceptó el beso con gusto y comenzó a hacerlo un poco más salvaje. Corey abrió la boca y pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, ella sonrió al sentirlo e hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron un hermoso y delicioso baile de lenguas y después se separaron para llenar sus pulmones de aire, se sonrieron al verse a los ojos y Corey tomó a Laney de la cintura, acostándola a su lado, aunque aún estaba en el suelo.

Tomó un pequeño mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor de Laney en los mismos y sonrió, acercándose a ella tanto que sentía su respiración en su nariz.

Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.- Murmuró Laney y eso fue más que suficiente para él. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo con deseo y aún en el beso, puso sus manos en su cintura, debajo de su blusa acercándola más si era posible. Esta vez no se negó y el chico sonrió en sus labios,- Eres un maldito pervertido.- Sonrió ella frente a sus labios, casi sin separarse.

Y aun así, me amas.-

Prosiguió lo que hacía hace un segundo. Le mordió un poco el labio pero con suficiente fuerza como para que ella soltara un resoplo y él se sintió más feliz que nunca. Si seguía así, ninguno de los 2 se detendría, y ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar si no lo hacían.

Corey se puso sobre ella, como la antigua posición de la chica.

¿Deberíamos seguir?- Preguntó entre suspiros, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella se puso completamente roja y él sonrió de oreja a oreja por verla. Tan sólo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de arriba a abajo lo hizo seguir.

Siguió besándola apasionadamente y durante uno de esos besos él se quitó la camisa, cuando Laney se dio cuenta se sonrojo y en contra de su voluntad comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y al ver para todos lados. Corey se dio cuenta y besó su frente, separándose.

Si no quieres, no pasara nada. Será otro día…- Habló casi como susurro. Él estaba asustado ¡Claro que lo estaba! Y demasiado por será la primera vez ¡De ambos! Pero estaba seguro que la amaba. Buscó su camisa al no recibir respuesta y se sentó en la cama, Laney hizo lo mismo. Después la chica negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?-

N-no.- Tartamudeó muy bajo, sabía que para ella era casi 100% más difícil hablar de esas cosas y más después de lo que había pasado, pero en verdad no la entendía.

¿No qué?-

No quiero que sea otro día.- Dijo, después desvió la mirada casi tan roja como su cabello. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Había escuchado bien?- ¡D-di algo!- Pidió, pero aunque su voz sonaba de regaño no podía tomárselo tan en serio como lo hacía siempre, pues su tono era muy nervioso e inseguro

No sabía que hacer así que hizo lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. La tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente y después besó su cuello, ella gimió y se tapó la boca avergonzada al ver como Corey dejaba de besarla y veía sus ojos. Al escuchar eso se sintió tan bien, tan feliz, y en su pantalón ya se notaba un poco de incomodidad.

Siguió besándola con más deseo y después puso sus manos en su cadera, levantando la blusa de la chica. Ella comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente

Co-Core…-

Shh… Laney, te amo.- Susurró el chico frente a sus labios y, durante el beso, se deshizo de la misma. Se separó para verla y de él salió un suspiro.

Lo que sentía al verla era indescriptible, el verla de por sí lo hacía sentir mariposas, verla tan sólo con el sostén hacía que babeara y se volviera loco. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder y trataba de cubrirse pero Corey se lo impedía. Pero, ¿Ella que podía hacer? El verlo ahí, sin camisa y con una sonrisa de par en par, era imposible detenerse

Eres tan hermosa…- Murmuró él, ella desvió la mirada

N-No…-

Créeme que sí.- Dijo y la besó de nuevo, poniéndola bajo él.

El ambiente siguió así durante casi 10 minutos más, minutos en los cuales el frio ambiente de otoño desapareció por uno caluroso de quejidos y uno que otro pequeño gemido, hasta el momento en que Corey quitó sus pantalones y trató de quitar el sostén de Laney, haciéndolo una misión casi imposible para él y cuando por fin descubrió la forma de hacerlo, algo se escuchó, evitando que lo hiciera:

¡Chicooos!-

¡Dios, no! ¿¡Por qué ahora!?- En el momento en que Corey dijo eso se encontraba besándola y al escuchar a los gemelos se mordió el labio con coraje

¡Chicoooos!- Ese era el tono de los gemelos, los que buscaban a ambos adolescentes

Los mataré…- Susurró Laney frente a los labios de Corey con el mismo coraje que el chico, esto lo que lo hizo sonreír

Hagamos como si no estamos aquí…-

¿Qué pretendes, Corey Riffin?- Laney sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor del chico

Nada en especial, se cansaran después de un rato…- Él sonrió y besó a Laney

¿¡Están arriba!?- Gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras se escuchaban sus pasos por el pasillo

Mierda.

Ambos se separaron con ojos preocupados y sin decir palabra empezaron a buscar sus cosas.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¡No lo lograrían! Y el humor bajo mucho más al escuchar como Kin trataba de alcanzar el cordón

¡Quita, Kin!- Gritó Kon

Kon por fin agarró el cordón casi al momento y después subió acompañado de su hermano. Al tocar el suelo del lugar lo primero que se toparon fue…:

A Corey sentado con las piernas estiradas en la cama leyendo un libro y a Laney acostada cubierta de colchas y sabanas buscando algo en la televisión

¡Qué onda, chicos!- Habló Kin sonriente y se sentó en la cama mientras que Kon veía a los 3 chicos

Hola.- Contestó Corey de mala gana

Pff…- Se quejó Kin.- ¡Laney, hola!-

Hey…- Murmuró, con el mismo tono que su novio

¡Qué les pasa, mal educados!-

¿¡Nosotros!? ¡Nosotros no interrumpimos…!- Laney lo pateó.- ¡Auch!-

Se refiere a: ¿Cómo diablos entraron?-

El garaje, daa´- Contestó Kon

Ajá… ¡Eso no explica nada!- Gritó Corey, subiendo la intensidad del tono en cada palabra

¡Eres un malhumorado, Corey!- Habló Kin y luego vio a Laney.- ¿Cómo lo soportas?-

De la misma manera que a ustedes.- Contestó de mala gana

¡Pero si son idénticos!- Habló Kon sentándose en la cama y después vio fijamente a Corey que aún seguía con el libro en las manos.- ¿Estás leyendo al revés?-

Mierda.

¡A-así leo yo!-

¡Claro! ¿Y por qué ayer tenías el libro de historia al derecho?-

Pues porque estoy tratando de aprender.- Habló Corey como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero si al final se lo creería hasta él.

¿Y tú por qué tienes el gorro de Corey en tu almohada?- Le preguntó ahora a Laney

¡P-pues por qué tenía frio!- Contestó nerviosa, Kon afirmó lentamente dando a entender que no les creía e iba a hacer otra pregunta pero Kin interrumpió

¡Ya, Kon! ¡Cállate y pon la película!-

¿Película?- Preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo

Pues claro, es la primera de la pijamada.-

¿¡Pijamada!?-

¡Agh, en serio que son estúpidos!- Habló Laney llena de coraje

Laney… ¿Estás en tus días…?- Preguntó Kin haciendo reír a Kon y Corey. Ella hizo las palmas puños y se deshizo de las sabanas, levantándose, haciendo casi caer a Corey de la silla.

Te doy 3 segundos.-

¡Pff… No te tengo miedo!-

1...-

Kin comenzó un duelo de miradas con Laney

2...-

Ahora, los 2 chicos restantes se hicieron hacia los lados y Kin tragó miedoso, de verdad que en la mirada de Laney se veía en coraje. Ahora tenía 2 razones para matarlo, y para Kon tendría sentido el asesinato.

3...- Susurró y después sonrió

¡Patitas para qué las quiero!- Después de esta frase el flacucho salió corriendo y bajó las escaleras, con Laney pisándole los talones.

Pido el Xbox.- Dijo Corey

¿Sí? Bueno, yo pido su tarea de química.- Habló Kon escuchando los gritos de Kin y después un cristal rompiéndose, haciendo que los 2 chicos de verdad se preocuparan.

Se vieron entre sí y decidieron bajar si decir nada, pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar Laney subió peinando su cabello corto con las manos y con una cara angelical.

¿¡Y Kin!?- Gritaron ambos, suponiendo lo peor

Pues…- El tono de Laney parecía malévolo lo que hacía que verdad pareciera una asesina, pero después relajó la mirada.- Iba corriendo y se tropezó, como buen estúpido, con la alfombra, tiro un jarrón y ahora está deseando estar muerto al pensar como reaccionara tu mamá y como esconder la evidencia.- Dijo ella y Kon suspiró.

Supongo que tengo que ir a ayudarlo ¿No es así?-

¡Sí, sí, ve!- Dijo Corey

Kon bajo y después abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Laney por la cintura, se acercó a su oído y susurro:

Tardaran un rato… Tal vez podríamos…- Él sonrió pícaro y Laney lo vio a los ojos, después pasó sus brazos por su cuello

Pues…- Se acercó a sus labios y sonrió frente a ellos, pero se separó.- No. Te has reído.-

¡Lanes…!- Corey comenzó a hacer un puchero

¡Nada de "Lanes"! Ve por palomitas y tal vez te perdone.-

¡Pff! Palomitas… Microondas…- Murmuraba Corey bajando las escaleras, Laney sonrió y después de dirigió a su cama para envolverse en sus colchas. Sonrió de nuevo con alegría al ver el gorro de Corey en la almohada de al lado, lo tomó entre sus manos y percibió el olor de ¡Su novio! Se lo puso en su cabeza y sintió una comodidad inmensa. Tomó su celular y leyó:

8:30 P.M

Era buena hora para dormir, después de todo mañana tenía escuela y se sentía agotada. Al tener la almohada bajo su cabeza comenzó a pensar en lo que casi pasaba hoy. Estaba tan emocionada por eso, y a la vez nerviosa, pero al ver a Corey sonriendo y diciéndole que era hermosa con una sinceridad que venía del corazón, hacía que siguiera con eso. Se sonrojo al pensarlo. En verdad lo amaba.

Bostezó. Después de todo, su vida ahora no era tan mala.

 **Les juro, al 100% que yo era inocente.**

 **¡En primer grado no decía ni maldiciones!**

 **¿Qué me ha pasado? No, bien, ¿Qué hago con mi vida? :,v**

 **Como sea, en su momento me gustó, ahora... Ahora... Bueno, el punto; Sí no me pegan tan fuerte subo otro cap hoy :v**

 **Aprovechen, no tengo tareas y adivinen...**

 **¡Aprove! Sí, sí, lo sé, fue con 8 y todo el pedo, pero oigan ¡Literalmente repartió 5! No es broma, el más inteligente sacó 8.6 yo 8.4 y la repre 7.8 :,v Nadie sacó si quiera 9. Y eso en química, este es mi peor bimestre :,v**

 **Como sea, ¿Les gustó? (Me da miedo preguntar :v)**


	15. 15- Retraso

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **15.- Retraso:**

Diablos.

Otra vez tarde.

¿Por qué se enamoró de un impuntual?

¡Apúrate!- Gritó Kin viendo las escaleras mientras que Laney y Kon estaban sentados en el sillón, ya conformados. Sabían que llegarían tarde… De nuevo.- ¡Arrg! ¡Maldita sea, Corey!- El nerd en verdad estaba enojado.

Tranquilo Kin, a primera toca Méndez ¿Qué nos puede hacer?- Tranquilizó Laney

¡Pff! ¡Bien! Como quiera la profesora Méndez… O Melanie, como le gusta que le diga, no lo importaría.- A Kon y a Laney le empezó a dar un ataque de risa y Kin los vio como asesino.

¡Jajaja!- Reían los dos hasta el punto donde tuvieron que tomar sus estómagos para que no les doliera.

¡Ya basta! ¡Rayos, chicos! Qué celosos son…- Y como si no fuera posible, las risas continuaron a un volumen inhumano mientras que Kin pensaba maneras de asesinarlos. Laney suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

Bueno… Iré por jugo… ¡Porque alguien no se apura!- Lo último lo gritó con intención que Corey la escuchara, después, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando solos a los dos gemelos.

Oye… Kin…-

¿Eh?- Preguntó desinteresado mientras buscaba el control de la televisión

¿Has visto a Laney…?-

Daa` Se fue hace un segundo, Kon. Vaya ¡Qué mala memoria!-

¡Kin!- Gritó y después le dio un zape

¡Auch!-

¡Pues no seas tonto! Me refería a… Que se lleva mucho con Lenny.- Lo último lo susurro, deseando que ninguno de los dos enamorados lo escuchara. Kin dejó de buscar el control remoto y abrió los ojos casi tan grande como dos platos. Como amaba los chismes ¡Y su hermano era el mejor confidente y chismoso que podrías encontrar! Si había un chisme en la escuela, Kon ya lo sabía.

¡A ver, a ver! ¡Cuenta!- Gritó Kin y Kon le tapó la boca.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó aún con la mano de su hermano en la boca

Pues… Escuché que Leslie, le contó a su hermana que le contó a su novio que le contó a Bryan que le dijo a Steve que le contó a Marcela que le dijo a su perro y su perro al perro de Beth y Beth lo entendió y se lo contó a Ruby que me lo contó a mí.- Kon suspiró y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.-… Que a Lenny le gusta Laney…- Terminó el chico.

¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Kin y otra voz que no reconoció hasta que sintió un líquido corriendo por su cabello… Jugo…

¡Diablos, Laney!- Gritó Kon tratando de limpiarse el jugo de su cabello

¿¡Pero están locos!? ¡A él le gusta…!- Se puso las manos en la boca, impidiéndose a sí misma seguir hablando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kon lo había escuchado

¿A él le gusta…?- Repitió, incitándola a continuar. Ella, aún con las manos en la boca, negó con la cabeza y Kon refunfuñó.

¡A ver, calma!- Gritó Kin levantándose del sillón para tener mejor vista de ambos, dándole la espalda a la escalera.

¿¡Calma!? ¿¡La estás escuchando!? ¡No me quiere decir!- Hizo una pausa y vio hacia Laney.- ¡Pff! ¡Y creí que éramos amigos!-

¡Lo somos, Kon! Pero, también Lenny y prometí no decir nada.-

Los dos hermanos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron cómplices. Era tan sencillo sacarle información a una persona y ambos estaban tan entrenados, que para ellos era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Laney los vio e inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundida.

Ajá…- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con una gran burla.

¿Ajá…?-

Exacto… Ajá…- Repitió Kon

¡Ya deja tu estúpido suspenso y dime!-

Es fácil, mi querida Laney…- Habló Kin mientras su hermano se ponía a un lado de él.- Está claro que él se te confesó y tú lo aceptaste y por eso no quieres decirnos quien le gusta.- Dijo Kin.

Laney sonrió cómplice y los dos hermanos se confundieron, pero esta confusión se resolvió cuando Kin sintió una mano en su hombro.

… ¿C-Core…?- Tartamudeó antes de ser interrumpido.

¿¡Acabas de decir qué!?- gritó el peli azul. Ambos hermanos se estremecieron ante el grito tan estruendoso. Como Kon estaba libre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse detrás de la pelirroja y usarla como escudo, por desgracia, Kin no podía huir. Ella sólo estaba cruzada de brazos, observando divertida.

N-No… Co-Corey…- Otra vez, el nerd no pudo terminar pues Corey lo jaló del cabello, tomó su gafas entre el quejido de su amigo, y le dio un zape en la frente que lo hizo caer.- ¡Mierda, Corey!-

Corey se acercó a Laney y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cosa que usó Kon para poder escapar.

Laney me ama a mí. No a ese mal teñido.- En su tono de voz se notaba la burla, pues él trataba llevarlo como una broma. Pero entre esa frase se notaba la furia y el enojo. En serio, odiaba que jugaran con eso. Él la amaba y viceversa. Y sí aún ella hablaba con Lenny era porque no quería causar una pelea innecesaria. Si los chicos no lo conocieran tan bien jamás habrían notado ese pequeño tono, pero sí lo habían hecho, pero, prefirieron ignorarlo, hacer como si no lo hubieran escuchado.

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Galán… ¿¡Has visto la hora que es!? ¿¡Esto se te hace normal!?- Le regañó Laney mientras los dos gemelos se reían.

Lanes… No es tan tarde…-

¿¡No!? ¡Kin! ¡Hora!- El mencionado se puso en posición de soldado.

7:50 de la mañana, hora central. ¡Señora, sí, señora!- Dijo viendo su reloj y después haciendo el saludo militar.

¿Y a qué hora entramos…?-

¡8 de la mañana! ¡Señora, sí, señora!- Gritaron ahora ambos. Laney después de asegurarse de que dieran su saludo posó la mirada en su novio y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y bien…?-

Qué bien los entrenaste…- Murmuró el portador de la gorra naranja y Laney lo golpeó en el hombro.- ¡Auch! ¡Bien, perdón! ¡Es la última vez, lo prometo!-

¡Ahí viene otra vez!- Burlaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, rodando los rojos, por lo que Corey frunció el ceño

¿Acaso no me creen?-

¡Oh… Corey! Dejamos de hacerlo después del 4º "Lo prometo"- Habló Kin y todos rieron. Corey se le quedó viendo mal a Laney

¡Ey! No me mires así…- Hizo una pausa tratando de hacer sentir mal a Corey lo cual logró por un segundo.- Yo me rendí en la 6º.- De nuevo, a los 3 chicos les dio un ataque de risa y Corey rodó los ojos

¡Cállense! ¿No vamos ya?-

La verdad, no creo encontrar ningún autobús a esta hora…- ¡Mierda, el autobús!

¡Ja! No se preocupen amigos… ¡Hoy yo conduzco!- Habló Corey triunfal mientras los otros tres se quedaban viendo entre sí. Hoy morían. Corey tomó las llaves del auto de su madre, después de todo, una amiga suya había venido a recogerla en la mañana.

Kin comenzó a toser falsamente.

¡Uff! Lo siento chicos, no creo poder ir hoy a la escuela…- Fingió le chico entre "tosidos" y pronto los otros 2 se les unía

¡Uff! ¡Ejem, ejem! No creo poder ir hoy, Core… ¡Ejem!- Dijo ahora Laney

¡Ja, ja! Síganse burlando y se irán caminando. Además en un mes cumplo 17 y he estado practicando para sacar el permiso de estudiante.- Contestó Corey sacándoles la lengua

Ah, ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te he visto nunca?-

Pues porque era una sorpresa, tontita.- Contestó, despeinando un poco su cabello. Ella se sonrojo, amaba que hiciera eso y más con un tono tan adorable, y Corey amaba verla sonrojada, así que era un ganar-ganar. Iba a besarla pero Kin puso su mano entre ellos

Sí, sí, tortolos y todo lo que quieras… ¡Son las 7:55!-

¡Cierto, la escuela! ¡Vámonos!- Anunció Corey acomodándose la mochila y dirigiéndose al garaje mientras movía las llaves con gracia

Chicos.-

¿Sí, Laney?-

Si muero debo confesarles… Kon, yo me comí ese sándwich, no Kin…- Confesó la pelirroja y después de dirigió al garaje pensando en su testamento

¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero noo…! No le hagan caso al nerd.- El pequeño tomó su mochila de mala gana y partió al garaje

¡Kin, vamos! ¡Era de queso, hermano ¿Qué querías que hiciera?!-

Ok… A ver… Sí esto está bien…- Murmuraba Corey para sí mismo mientras veía el tablero. Él era un inexperto y sus amigos lo sabían, pero Corey no.

Laney iba en el asiento del acompañante viéndolo con cara de confusión. Y los gemelos iban en la parte de atrás, con las manos en los respaldos de ambos asientos delanteros para observar a Corey con la misma expresión que la chica.

Muy bien… Vámonos…- Anunció Corey y rápidamente se escucharon los 3 "clicks" del cinturón de seguridad.- ¡Chicos! ¡Confíen en mí!-

Sí, sí, conduce Corey…- Pidió Kin

¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Los 3 restante lo vieron mal.- ¡Bien, bien!- Se le quedó viendo a los pedales del automóvil.- Ajá… Ya veo…-

¿Qué cosa?-

Nada en especial… Oye Kin…-

Dime, hermano…-

¿Con qué pedal se acelera?-

¡Hora, Kin!- Gritó Laney corriendo por el pasillo del colegio.

¡8:15!-

¿¡Qué nos tocaba a primera!?- Preguntó Kon corriendo junto a sus 3 amigos

¡Méndez!- Contestó Laney

¡Yo la vi en el estacionamiento, tenemos tiempo!- Gritó ahora Corey.

Al final, se decidió que Kin condujera y todos estaban de acuerdo, excepto por el peli azul que se había pasado todo el camino con los brazos cruzados en el asiento de atrás mientras hacía todo tipo de pucheros, o recitaba una de sus miles y miles quejas que rondaban por "El auto es de mi madre, no la de Kin" Pero, al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía. Resultó que el término "practicar" para él era "Jugar videojuegos de carreras durante toda la tarde" y, para su desgracia, se le había escapado entre los gritos de sus amigos pidiendo que se apurara.

¡Ahí está nuestra aula!- Gritó Kin viendo la puerta de su salón al fondo del pasillo

¡Y ahí está la señorita Méndez!- Anunció Kon viendo el otro pasillo. Ella se dirigía hacia el salón.

¡Corran como jamás han corrido!-

Dicho y hecho. Los 4 jóvenes corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegaron a la puerta que permanecía cerrada de su salón. Se detuvieron un segundo frente a ella inclinándose en sí mismos para recuperar el aliento, pero vieron a la maestra del otro lado del pasillo.

Mierda.

Se miraron entre sí y tomaron una última bocanada de aire para después entrar a la carrera.

¡Ya llegó por quien…! Ouh…- Corey entró confiado esperando toparse con el aula envuelta en caos por la ausencia de algún maestro. Pero lo que se encontró no era para nada parecido:

Buenas tardes, señor Riffin.- Saludó con burla el maestro de física.

¡Pr-Profesor Vásquez!- Tartamudeó el chico

¡Oh, vaya, señor Riffin! Parece que viene acompañado.- Burló de nuevo y todos voltearon hacia ellos. Lenny al ver a la pelirroja, puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en su banca, mientras, Laney le susurró un "Lo siento"

¿¡Por qué se disculpaba!? ¡Ella era SU novia! No de ese maldito mal teñido. Ahora en verdad tendrían una conversación seria sobre eso.

Señores Kujira. Señorita Penn. Un gusto verlos por aquí.- Los mencionados bajaron la mirada avergonzados.- ¡Es más, pasen ustedes, jóvenes!- Kin, Kon y Laney se acercaron hasta adentrarse al aula y sintieron como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.- Sólo la señorita Penn y este señor Kujira.- Indicó el maestro posando la mano en el hombro de Kin y Laney.

Kon se separó de ellos avergonzado mientras todos murmuraban cosas.

Detrás de la puerta, señor Kujira, al lado del señor Riffin.- Ordenó mientras Kon le hacía caso con mala cara.

Mientras tanto Corey observaba todo con una mirada de asesino. Laney y Lenny Se mandaban miradas que no podía descifrar y que ese maldito científico loco los estuviera exponiendo frente a toda la clase no le daba buena espina.

Alumnos, estos dos jóvenes son el ejemplo real de lo que pasa al estar con malas compañías.- Habló sin soltar a Kin ni a Laney

Hijo de puta.

Señor Kujira, usted juntándose con el señor Riffin y teniendo ese tipo de… hermano, siempre me sorprendió su excelente comportamiento. Estoy decepcionado.- Vaya.

Los 3 chicos abrieron los ojos, para Kin decir que decepciono a alguien era más doloroso que la peor tortura.

Vaya a sentarse.- Ordenó. El chico obedeció evitando miradas e ignorando los susurros, pero era imposible. Ese maldito maestro los expuso de la peor manera posible. Y ahora venía lo peor. Seguía SU Laney. ¿Qué le dirá? ¡Con qué vea una sola lágrima o muestra de decepción de ella misma mataba al maestro! ¡Le importaba una mierda quien fuera!

Y usted… Señorita Penn… Usted me había sorprendido de una manera muy agradable a lo largo del semestre, pero al saber que se… relacionaba con el señor Riffin me decepciono. Pero luego siguió mejorando y mejorando ¡Pero mírese ahora!- Lo último casi lo grita, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para asustar al grupo y hacerlos callar.

Corey apretó los puños. Ese hijo de puta. Lo odiaba. ¿Era acaso legal hacer eso?

Laney desvió la mirada y por costumbre buscó la de Corey. El mencionado rápidamente la miró pero al milisegundo del contacto visual se separó. La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y ver sus zapatos y el chico percibió como se ponía roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no, como si quisiera que alguna lágrima no se derramara.

La impotencia y el coraje que sentía ahora mismo eran indescriptibles. En serio. Lo mataría.

Vaya a su asiento.- La chica afirmó y el maestro sonrió satisfecho. Como si disfrutara ver como un alumno se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

La chica comenzó a caminar y Corey pudo observar como Lenny le daba una nota y ella la guardaba en su suéter disimuladamente, extrañamente, vio como el profesor volvía a sonreír, aún después de ver como se entregaban la nota y no decir nada.

Señorita Penn…- Habló el profesor y ella se detuvo en medio del pasillo, siendo el centro de atención de todo el salón y ahora, en primera fila.- Le recomiendo que se relacione con otras personas. Ellos…- Los señaló mientras Corey sentía sus nudillos blancos.- No le traerán nada bueno.- Señaló para después girarse a su escritorio, tomar un marcador y dirigirse a la puerta para cerrarla en la cara de los chicos.

Está era su oportunidad. Le daría el puñetazo más grande y doloroso que alguna vez sintió ¡Lo haría!

Pero, por desgracia pudo ver como Laney no se movía. Se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En terminar todo por causa de ese viejo soquete?

El maestro tomó la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla pero algo lo detuvo:

Gracias, profesor. Pero amo a mis amigos.- Dijo Laney.

Todos se confundieron y ellos dos más al ver a Laney girar y ver a los ojos al maestro. En sus ojos no se veía otra expresión más que odio y coraje, y ahora ya no estaba sonrojada, ni por ser el centro de atención, ni por sus palabras, ni por retar al maestro.

Corey comprendía. Esa expresión. La usaba cuando en verdad estaba enojada y ahora mismo estaba furiosa, para su suerte jamás le había tocado verla en ella, pero a él sí que le había tocado usarla.

Que insolente, señorita Penn…- ¡Ja! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma!

Ella se encogió de brazos y se dirigió a su escritorio con tranquilidad. Todos la observaban pero ella no se inmutaba, no le importaba. Corey la veía sonriente y orgulloso pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver como todos se giraban de nuevo pero Lenny no y le sonreía de vuelta a la chica, y viceversa.

¡Debería de sonreírle a él!

¡Señor Nepp, atención al frente!- Gritó el maestro y eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de que cerraran la puerta en sus narices.

Buenos días, muchachos.- Saludó la maestra Méndez mientras abría la puerta del salón de al lado, donde si estaba el desastre. Después entró y Corey y Kon se vieron entre sí. Para después resbalarse por la pared hasta quedar sentados.

Benditos cambios de horario.

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Además, tengo que preguntarles:**

 **¿D capítulos a la semana cortos, o 1 súper largo? :v**

 **Chido, me atormento :v**

 **Es que, yo ya mañana o pasado _ESCRIBO_** **el final, (No subirlo, claro) Pero sí me doy cuanta que si lo hago por semana, será tardar meses en terminar y mientras más tarde menos Apocalipsis (? :v**

 **Por eso digo, sí es uno por semana sería así tipo: 4569886897 hojas word, uniendo caps. Pero sé que a veces es tedioso, más que nada porque no es tipo "Wattpad" Donde puedes salir y volver a entrar donde mismo y es más difícil perderte en el capítulo. Bueno, pues eso :v**

 **Coooooomenteeeen PORFAVOR ;-;**

 **Ya, chao -3-**


	16. 16- La nota

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **16.- La nota:**

Dos horas después, por fin, el maestro Vázquez salió. ¡Vaya suerte que tienen! Además de llegar tarde, de ahora en adelante las dos primeras horas de los lunes eran de física. ¡Genial, simplemente genial!

Ya pueden pasar. Por su bien que esto jamás vuelva a suceder.- Amenazó en maestro, Corey se limitó a chasquear la lengua y el maestro lo notó.- ¿Algún problema, señor Riffin?-

No, ninguno. Yo también espero eso.- Contestó. Estaba claro que no se referían a lo mismo.

El maestro comenzó a caminar y por un segundo juro ver una cola de diablo saliendo de su bata. Rió al pensar en eso, era su imaginación, claro está, pero no le sorprendía porque lo veía. Entraron y tanto Kon como Corey se dirigieron a sus escritorios. Kon se sentó sin problemas junto a su hermano, pero el mencionado sólo afirmaba con la cabeza y seguía garabateando en su libreta, por lo que Kon bajo la mirada, decepcionado. Corey entendió, ese maestro le tenía manía, estaba claro, pero no sabía porque. Y ahora, está vengándose con sus seres queridos. Arrg. Que maestro tan odioso.

Siguió caminando sin quitar la mirada en los dos gemelos, se sentía mal por involucrarlos. Por donde pasaba la gente murmuraba y lo veía fijamente, pero él ya estaba "acostumbrado". Después de todo, antes- Y aún algunas veces- las chicas suspiraban por él, pero las miradas que recibía ahora eran diferentes, eran como de recelo ¿Qué habrá dicho ese maldito de él? ¡Pff! Para lo poco que le importaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su asiento se dio cuenta de algo:

¡Ay, Lanes! Muy bien, mereces un... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Corey frunciendo el ceño al ver al pequeño pelirrojo sentado en SU asiento al lado de SU novia.

¿Yo? Nada. Sólo por aquí... Respirando ¿Y tú?- Preguntó inocente esperando que Corey sonriera o algo así, pero al crear el efecto contrario se dio cuenta que se equivocó. Se acomodo la corbata y empezó a sudar frío.- A... A lo que me refería era...-

Me vale. Largo.- Ordenó mientras señalaba a su escritorio. El pelirrojo tragó saliva nervioso y pasó la mirada a Laney en la cual se notaba su enojo en contra del peli azul, y después, al mirar al chico, se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una guerra de dos miradas furiosas, por lo que mejor decidió irse y no meterte.

A-adiós.- Despidió nervioso mientras levantaba un poco su mano. Después, tomó su mochila, la cual estaba en el asiento de Corey.

¿Por qué diablos estaba ahí su mochila?

Cuando el pequeño se levantó puso su mochila en el asiento, como si marcara su territorio. Siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada hasta que él se detuvo frente a Carrie. Saludó nervioso y ella frunció el ceño, giró la cabeza claramente enojada y el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado mientras suspiraba. Después pudo ver como la llamaba pero ella lo ignoraba hasta que empezó a picarla con el lápiz. Vio como comenzaban a hablar, o discutir, sí, esa palabra queda mejor, y Lenny con cada palabra se ponía rojo, hasta que en una frase de Carrie él se quedó callado, bajo la mirada y susurró algo como:

"Él me dijo que fuera"

Lo siguiente que pasó todos lo escucharon, ya que Carrie lo miró furiosa y grito:

"¡Pero bien que le haces caso pudiste haberle hecho como...!"

Carrie, al darse cuenta que estaba gritando bajo el tono y junto a él la mirada. Susurró las últimas palabras de la frase mientras Lenny la veía arrepentido. Se levantó y fue al escritorio de las gemelas que la veían sorprendidas, pero luego hablaron como si nada. Ignorando los susurros a su alrededor.

Pff... Que tipos más chismosos tenía como compañeros de clase. Aunque, viéndolo desde su ángulo, era divertido. Giró hacia Laney, sabiendo exactamente como burlarse.

¡Je! Parece que tienen problemas...- Dejo la frase en el aire, recibiendo por fin la cara de enojada y regaño de ella.- En el paraíso... ¿Qué te pasa?- ¡Ahora le vendría con que estaba enojada!

¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¡Acaso viste tu escena!-

¿¡Mi escena!? ¡Entre después de ver como un imbécil decía quien-sabe-qué cosas de mí, y después de que ese mismo zopenco le dijera a mi novia que se alejara de mí. Y después la vi a ella con un estúpido pelirrojo hablando muy animadamente! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!?- Habló. Para su fortuna, aunque estaba completamente enojado, sabía que ya era el centro se atención como para darles otra razón de serlo, así que hablaba despacio, pero enojado.

Pues todo menos lo que hiciste.- Respondió.

¿¡En serio, Laney!? ¡Qué coño hacía él aquí!-

Pues el profe le dijo que se cambiara.- ¡Lo que le faltaba! Dice mierdas de él y después le pone pretendientes junto a ella. Recordó la nota y empezó a buscarla entre su lapicera.- ¿¡Qué haces!?- Él no contestó y siguió buscando. Cuando encontró el papel lo levantó en su mano y Laney se puso roja.

¡Ajá!-

¡Dame eso ahora mismo, Corey!- Sin darse cuenta, estaban subiendo el tono, pero no lo suficiente aún.

¿Pues de que hablabas como para no enseñármelo?- Preguntó él esperando que la respuesta fuera un sonrojo y entendimiento de parte de la pelirroja y algo como "Oh, Core, nada importante. Yo te amo a ti. No a ese estúpido."

No es de tu incumbencia.- Auch. Golpe bajo. Sintió como el mundo se le venía encima y como su estómago se reducía. Le estaba ocultando algo. Y aún peor, le ocultaba algo con Lenny.

¡Como que no es de mi incumbencia!- Esta vez en verdad gritó. Laney aprovechó la confusión de Corey para arrebatarle el papel, pero Corey era más alto y le arrebató el papel asegurándose de que no pudiera volver a quitárselo. Abrió el papel.

Se topó con una larga conversación escrita, y al ver esto sintió un golpe en el estómago recordando cuántos de esos papeles se habían enviado entre sí y como él había visto guardar algunos a Laney.

La primera frase era de Lenny, y estaba escrita de azul:

"Cuando vi que no llegaste iba a avisarte del cambio, pero no pude. Lo siento :("

Lo siguiente era la respuesta de Laney, escrito de verde, su color favorito y con el cual siempre escribía, incluyendo en sus recados, por lo que otra vez sintió ese vacío.

"No importa"

De aquí para adelante, Lenny escribió con negro, por lo que supuso que el maestro ya lo había cambiado de lugar para ese entonces. Claro, si no la respuesta de Laney no hubiera tenido sentido:

 _-No entiendo, ¿¡Qué acaso no me puede dejar al lado de Carrie!?_

 _-¡Uhh!_

 _-¡Aish! ¡Ya cállate!_

 _-Estoy escribiendo :v_

 _\- Ah, sí. Qué graciosa. Oye, no es por nada, pero el maestro nos ha visto fijamente 3 veces y 2 de esas vio el papel ¡Y no dice nada!_

 _-Pues oye, no sé qué se te hace raro después de que su excusa del cambio fue "Para mejores influencias"_

 _-¡Jajaja! Le echó tanta mierda a Corey_

 _\- Me da gracia que escribes "Jajaja" pero estás más serio que… No sé ¿Más serio que tú? ¿Qué es más serio que tú? XD_

 _\- Que graciosa. Ahora, calla, le está echando mierda a Corey._

 _\- …-_

Después de eso, pudo notar como Laney volvió a escribir, es decir, volvió a comenzar la conversación. Supuso que fue el cambio de hora.

 _-¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? ¡Que Corey es un idiota, dice!_

 _\- No es por nada pero tiene razón XD_

 _\- No, no la tiene._

¡Esa era su Laney! No entendía porque quería ocultar el papel.

 _-… ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijo…?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-Laney… Tienes la mirada asesina de nuevo_

 _-No me importa._

 _-¡Oh, oh! El punto_

 _-Voy a matarlo._

 _\- ¡Nos están viendo! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?_

 _\- ¿Una maldición vudú?_

 _\- ¡Laney, en serio! ¡Oh Dios, Carrie me está viendo!_

 _\- Exagerado._

 _\- ¡Laney, entre cerro los ojos! ¿¡Qué hago!?_

 _\- ¡Tú no dijiste que somos bonita pareja, lo dijo él!_

¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Corey al leer el final de la conversación.- ¿¡Que dijo qué!?-

¡Eres un chismoso, Jaron!-

¡Ah, no! ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¿¡Bonita pareja!?- Él gritó y Laney le puso la mano en la boca al ver como pasaban a ser el nuevo centro de atención.

¡Él no lo dijo, lo dijo ese zopenco del maestro!- Regañó enojada y entre dientes, esperando que la gente dejara de verlos. Corey comprendió lo que trataba de hacer así que bajo un poco la cabeza y empezaron a susurrar.

¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!-

Sí, yo igual.-

¡Pues no se nota!-

Hablas de Lenny, ¿Cierto?-

¡Pues claro! También al de física… ¡Pero mira a Lenny!-

Corey, en serio, ¿No confías en mí?-

¡Sí lo hago Laney! Pero, Lanes… ¿Qué haría yo si te perdiera?- Bajó la mirada pensando en lo que pasaría si eso pasara. No lo permitiría. La amaba demasiado como para eso.

Oh, Core…- Ella susurró y se sonrojo para después verlo a los ojos. Tuvo que subir un poco la vista, pues se encontraba más agachada que Corey.- Jamás haría algo como eso… Yo te amo…- Él abrió los ojos y después relajó la mirada. La abrazó y le susurró un "Yo también"

Después, se levantaron y se dieron cuenta que no habían causado ninguna sospecha, así que podían seguir su conversación.

Además, Core, ¿No crees que tengo buen gusto? Después de todo tú eres mi novio.- Ambos rieron, Laney se llevaba lo suficiente con Lenny como para burlarse así de él, aunque no tenga ahí su presencia.

¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó Ruby saliendo de debajo del escritorio de en frente. Ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaron y pegaron un pequeño salto en el mismo asiento.

¿¡Pero qué diablos!?- Gritó Corey mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar su corazón. Mientras tanto, Laney se ponía extremadamente roja ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Oh, Laney, ¿Por qué tan sonrojada? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?- Preguntó Ruby "inocente" Para ser una de las competidoras de Kin y Kim en el cuadro de honor y además la representante ¡Era la mayor chismosa del universo!- ¡Oh, Laney! No pensé que te pudieras sonrojar más. Con razón tú te quedaste con el chico más sexy de la escuela.- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Corey el cual sólo chasqueo la lengua. Perdón; Chismosa, representante y zorra.

¡Ca-cállate!- Pidió Laney, parecía querer matarla pero tartamudeaba. ¿Y si escuchó toda la conversación y sólo se le pasó ese detalle?

¡Laney, amiga! No te enojes.- Tomó un mechón de su cabello rojo haciendo que Corey casi la matara. Nadie puede tocar su cabello, sólo él y alguna de sus amigas, pero ella era todo excepto una amiga. Corey tomó la mano de Ruby y la apartó. La mencionada lo ignoró y miró a Laney, como esperando que dijera algo.

Pues él es mi novio, no tienes derecho a decirle "sexy"- Habló Laney menos sonrojada pero al ver que se sonrojo más se dio cuenta que eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza. Corey sonrió, ella era una celosa tanto como él pero lo disimulaba, y él lo sabía así que para asegurarse que Laney se sintiera apoyada la abrazó por lo hombros, y la acercó más a él. Juntando las dos sillas por completo.

¡Jajaja! ¡Tranquila! Él era mi presa, ahora…- Señaló el escritorio de Lenny.- Es él.-

¿Lenny?- Preguntó Corey. Laney había dicho hace un segundo que era feo ¡Él no sabía si un chico era feo o no! ¿Ahora que podrías creer?

¡Claro, bobo!- Respondió Ruby apretando su mejilla y pudo ver como Laney ponía los ojos en blanco, haciendo que otra sonrisa boba saliera de él.- ¿Acaso nunca lo has visto? ¡Es el segundo más sexy del salón y el primero más lindo!- Auch.

Supongo que el primero soy yo, pero ¿El primero más lindo? ¡Pensé que ese era yo!-

¡Y yo pensé que sólo te importaba mi opinión!- Ruby rió ante la observación de Laney y Corey se sonrojó para luego sonreír inocentemente. Como era de esperarse, Ruby suspiró como adolescente hormonal que era- Oh, basta Ruby.- Ella se detuvo pero en vez de abandonar la pelea, se acomodó mejor en el escritorio.

Por la mente de Corey sólo pasaba una cosa: ¿¡Cuándo llegará la maestra!?

Sólo me importa tú opinión, Lanes…-

Ajá, claro, como sea…- Él rodó los ojos y después miró a Ruby la cual parecía muy divertida ¡Ya tenía la premisa de hoy!

¡Bueno Ruby, la sopa!-

¡Oh cierto, "más sexy del salón"!- Se burló Ruby y Laney la arremedó por lo que Corey negó con la cabeza, sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Era simple curiosidad.- Pues mira Corey, ser "lindo" y ser "guapo" es diferente. Tú eres el segundo más lindo pero el primer más guapo.- Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras conducía su mano a la mano libre de Corey el cual se separó rápidamente y abrazó con ambos brazos a Corey por lo que Ruby rodó los ojos.

Ajá. ¿Y me puedes decir cuál es la diferencia?-

Nope. Cosas de mujeres.- Ella sonrió coqueta y ambos rodaron los ojos.- Bueno, iré a hablar con él. ¡Adiós Corey!- Despidió recargando ambos brazos en el escritorio haciendo que su busto resaltara. Corey entrecerró los ojos y abrazó mucho más a Laney escondiéndose en su cabello por lo que Laney sonrió ¡Toma esa, Ruby!- Adiós Laney. A ver cuándo vamos a comer algo. Por cierto, tu uniforme se ve mejor que nunca hoy.- Ella le lanzó un beso y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Ruby se empezó a alejar y cuando divisó que se sentó en el lugar de Carrie y empezó a hablar con Lenny el cual estaba muy confundido, Laney habló:

Ya se fue.-

¡Genial!- Dijo Corey separándose de Laney y luego la vio a los ojos.- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Estaba intentando coquetearme! O sea, sé que soy irresistible pero…- Él sonrió pícaro y Laney negó con la cabeza.

Ve el lado bueno, pasaste la prueba Ruby.-

¿Eh?-

Es que nunca has entrado al baño de las chicas. En ese baño hay, por decir, unas "reuniones" y se acordó en la "prueba Ruby"-

Cada día me dan más miedo.- Murmuró.- ¿Y de qué trata?-

Fácil. Aquel chico que tenga novia será coqueteado por Ruby, aquel que no caiga, es pasable para las chicas. Y si eso pasa las chicas, amigas o compañeras de la novia, lo aceptan.-

Oh…-

Sí, de hecho, ahora mismo Helena y sus amigas están anotándote.- La chica empezó a indicarle con la mirada donde estaban.

En serio que dan miedo…- Ella afirmó con una sonrisa.- ¿Y ella sabe de eso?-

¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Ella es zorra de naturaleza, no actúa.- Ambos rieron

Buen punto.-

Y además creo que hoy no tiene mucha suerte.- Laney señaló el escritorio de Lenny, donde cuando Ruby se dio cuenta que Lenny la ignoraba cortésmente, se abrazó a su brazo tratando de presionar su pecho contra él. Como era de esperarse, el adolescente se puso rojo y trató de separarla, pero no podía al menos que hiciera fuerza, pero no quería hacerla porque, al final de cuentas, era una chica. Carrie llegó con una cara de mil demonios, la cual hasta asustaba a Corey que era capaz de retar a Carrie a todas horas. Con esa cara, ella señaló lejos de su escritorio y Ruby se separó rápidamente y se alejó.

Se notaba que Lenny no sabía qué hacer, pues después de todo estaba enojada con él. Pero ella empezó a hablar y, leyendo sus caras y sonrojos, al parecer se estaban disculpando. Todo iba bien y Laney no paraba de sonreír al saber la situación del chico, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio con Lenny comenzaba a sonreír, una sonrisa triste. Ni Carrie ni Corey lo vieron, eran demasiados distraídos, pero ella sí.

La maestra Méndez llegó y pidió disculpas por llegar tan tarde, pero no puso excusas, siempre hacía eso.

Ambos pudieron notar como hacía una cara de odio y luego sonreía, feliz como siempre. Algunos chicos suspiraron ¿Acaso ellos eran los únicos que lo notaban?

 **Una semana sin subir. Lo siento. :c**

 **Como sea, ¡Se viene lo bueno!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y... dejen Reviews :3**


	17. 17- Pelea

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **17.- Pelea**

Y bueno… Entonces los españoles usaban "vías alternas" marítimas para el comercio ilegal, estos barcos salían de un lugar específico de México para evitar a los piratas ¿Alguien sabe qué lugar era ese?-Nadie levantó la mano y ella sonrió. Volteó en sí misma a punto de anotar la respuesta en el pizarrón pero el timbre sonó, anunciando el recreo. Todos comenzaron a salir o a buscar cosas en sus mochilas.

¡Chicos! Después del recreo tenemos otra clase. Espero que hayan preparado "Su historia"-

Mierda.

Corey paró por un segundo de buscar su dinero y percibió como la maestra salía con una sonrisa, y tan sólo saliendo hizo una mueca y le gritó a unos niños que se quitaran de mala gana. Después unos chicos de su salón se ponían enfrente de ella y ella sonreía falsamente y les prestaba un dólar. Vaya.

Vio como Laney encontraba un Sándwich en su mochila y empezaba a irse…

¡Hey, Laney! ¿A dónde vas?-

¿Yo? Voy con Lenny…-

¿Lenny?- Dijo entré diente ¿¡Lenny!? ¿¡En serio él!?

Sí…- Respondió confundida.- ¿Pasa algo?-

¿Qué? ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Pff!- ¡Vamos, ella era la reina de la ironía y el sarcasmo, debía captarlo!

Genial.- Ella sonrió. Sabía que era sarcasmo, pero eso le pasa por usarlo con ella.

Salió despidiéndose con la mano de los tres adolescentes mientras los mencionados hacían lo mismo. Sólo saliendo, pudo escuchar la voz de Lenny

 _¡Qué bueno que viniste! Tengo tanto que contarte._

¿¡Tanto que contarte!? ¡Qué tantas cosas debía contarle a SU novia! ¡Arrg! ¡Maldito Lenny!

Tranquilo Corey, disimula un poco.- Bromeó Kin dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

¿Eh?-

Amigo, estás tan celoso que juraría ver una cana en tu cabello.-

¡Eso no tiene nada que…! ¡Espera! ¿¡Mi cabello!?- Gritó el chico preocupado mientras se quitaba el gorro para examinarlo.

Y ese es el Corey que conozco…- Murmuró Kon.- Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar mi suéter a mi casillero, ya me dio frío.- Comunicó Kon mientras salía, seguido de su hermano.

Bien, los veo en la cafetería.- Despidió el chico.

Hoy se sentía en verdad mal mentalmente. ¿Por qué Lenny? ¿Por qué él? ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito maestro!

O bueno, tal vez debería de confiar más en Laney… Pero Lenny… ¡No! ¡No, Corey! Confiar, confiar…

¡Oh, Corey!- Saludó Rebeca entrando al salón. ¿Cómo describirla? Una chica rubia y bien dotada físicamente, en lo que una mujer respecta. Una diosa griega para cualquier persona, excepto para él. Para sus ojos nadie era mejor que Laney. Pero, había una cosa peor de ella… Era una ¿Seguidora? Sí, esa es una buena palabra. Una seguidora de Ruby.

Hey…- Saludó sin interés. La verdad nadie que tenía relación con Ruby le agradaba.

¡Oh, espera, Corey!- Pidió la chica al ver que él se dirigía a la salida

Dime.- Trataba de ser amable, pero para gente como ella era imposible. Ya se veía venir lo que seguía.

Pues…- Tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.- Me he comprado un nuevo teléfono, y he perdido tu número ¿Me lo puedes dar?-

Yo jamás te he dado mi teléfono…-

¡Vamos, Corey! Es sólo tu número de teléfono. Quiero estar comunicada con todo el salón por si algún día pasa algo.- Ajá, sí, como no. La chica sonrió coqueta y escuchó a unos maestros caminando por el pasillo. Iban a la sala de maestros y eso significaba que ya faltaba poco para que terminara de receso, pues los maestros siempre se juntaban 10 minutos en la dirección y los otro 20 en la sala de maestros. Suspiró, no tenía sentido decirle que no si sabía que insistiría.

Bien…- dijo entre suspiros. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego dar un pequeño salto de alegría, tratando que su falda se levantara. Corey rodó los ojos. Tan predecible.

El chico dictó el número mientras ella lo anotaba en su teléfono con alegría. Cuando terminó, ella bloqueó el teléfono y lo miró fijamente.

¿Sabes? No conozco a nadie que te haya visto sin gorro.-

Pues mis amigos me han visto muchas veces… ¡Devuélveme eso!- Gritó el susodicho cuando Rebeca se abalanzó sobre él y le quitó en gorro naranja

¡Jijiji! Te ves mejor sin él. Deberías de dejar de usarlo.- Ella le guiñó el ojo.

¡Vamos, Rebeca, dámelo!- En serio, hoy no era su día.

Claro.- Dijo acercándolo a él pero justo cuando iba a tomarlo se alejó riendo.- ¡Sólo si me atrapas!- Rió y comenzó a correr por el salón. ¡Ba! ¡Algún día se lo regresaría y lo último que él quería era hacer algo como eso!

Corey se quedó en medio del salón mientras ella corría entre las filas de escritorios, cuando vio lo que hacía, el chico suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, por lo que Rebeca paró y se puso delante de ella, sacudió su falda y volvió a recobrar la compostura… O bueno, la que tiene ella.

Bueno, no sólo venía por tu número.- Confesó.- De hecho, venía a proponerte algo.- 

Tengo novia.- Dijo fríamente. Ya le daba igual con quien estuviera hablando.

Lo sé bobito.- Trató de pellizcar una de sus mejillas pero él se alejó por lo que ella separó la mirada avergonzada.- Bueno… Pues… tú eres uno de los más populares del salón… O bueno, de la escuela pero no sé si el Más popular ¿Sabes?-

Al grano, Rebeca.-

Bueno, pues, he notado que eres un buen líder y pues Ruby no así que… ¿Qué te parecería representar a la clase?- Ella dio un pequeño saltito sobre sí misma y le sonrió

Pensé que Ruby era tu amiga.-

¡Lo es! ¡Jamás dije lo contrario! Pero…- Hizo una pausa y tomó un mechón de su cabello, con el cual volvió a jugar.- Lo que sea por el equipo…- Sonrió y Corey chasqueó la lengua. Vaya chicas hipócritas y doble caras. Aunque, eso no sonaba mala idea. ¡Tan sólo imaginar la cara de Ruby al ver que todo el salón vota porque se vaya y él sea representante lo emocionaba!

Mmh… Puede que lo piense…-

¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si algún recreo comemos juntos y te explico cómo?- Preguntó. Corey era demasiado distraído como para ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sí, suena bien.-

Bien. Y como es mucho qué tal si un día de estos vamos y tomamos un batido… Digo, para hablar de cómo ser representante.- De nuevo, Corey no veía las segundas intenciones. Rebeca se apoyó en un escritorio y le ofreció el gorro. Corey lo tomó inseguro pero cuando lo tocó se relajó. Mala idea.

Rebeca, al ver que él se relajó, empujó el gorro hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos quedaran nariz con nariz.

Bien. Es una cita.- La chica sonrió victoriosa mientras la cara de Corey se deformaba… Mierda.

¿¡Una qué!?- Gritó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Doble mierda.

Tomó el gorro con todas sus fuerzas empujándolo hacia él, con tanta fuerza que Rebeca se golpeó contra el escritorio. Ambos se dieron cuenta, pero el peli azul no planeaba disculparse.

¡La-Lanes!- Tartamudeó. La cara de la chica estaba roja, pero del coraje.

¡Oh, no! ¡Lanes no!- Lo último lo gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta Rebeca retrocedió un paso.

Laney… No es…- Habló nervioso mientras se ponía de nuevo el gorro.

¿¡No es lo que parece!? ¡No seas estúpido!- La chica cerró los ojos por la intensidad del grito y al abrirlos los notó llorosos. Iba a llorar. Por su culpa iba a llorar. Era la peor persona del universo.

Laney… Por favor, escucha.- Rogó casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se olvidó de Rebeca y de las personas que pasaban por el pasillo y se detenían a observar. No podía perderla, no podía.

¿¡Qué escuché!? ¿¡Me estás pidiendo qué te escuché!?- Gritó, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¡No, no, no! ¡Qué no llore! ¡Le dolía menos una paliza de universitarios campeones de futbol americano que verla llorar!- ¡No quiero volver a escucharte nunca más!- Sollozó.

Dios.

No lo dijo.

No pudo haberlo dicho.

Laney…-

¡Cállate!- Gritó acercándose a paso firme hacia él.- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- Gritó mientras le daba golpes en el pecho. La verdad, no lo hacía con fuerza, jamás podría hacer algo así contra él, no importaba su enojo.

Laney lo golpeaba una y otra vez tratando de descargar su coraje. Los golpes eran suaves y despacio y cada vez perdían más intensidad. Pero, viniendo de ella y con lo débil que se encontraba ahora, se sentían como apuñaladas. Por fin, Laney paró y lo vio a los ojos con coraje. Tomó el gorro y lo vio entre sus manos. Apretó las mismas y las convirtió en puños.

Todas las veces en que besándolo tocó el gorro, o las que se lo puso y se sintió protegida. Todas esas veces ahora pasaban por su mente creando un sinfín de emociones, pero una sobresalía de todas aquellas. Coraje.

Lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo una y otra vez mientras gruñía con dolor. En verdad se odiaba a ella misma en ese momento, pero no podía parar. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Ella salió a paso apresurado limpiándose las lágrimas, consciente de que todos la observaban, y aunque no eran más de 10 personas pues todas se encontraban dispersas por el colegio. Dolía. Dolía que la juzgaran aún después de todo.

Corey se quedó ahí. Parado e inmovilizado. Le decía a sus piernas que la siguieran y no la dejaran escapar, pero no podía. No le hacían caso. Miraba la puerta fijamente. Le importaba una mierda ese gorro que compró a dos dólares cuando tenía 7, en el cual le había rogado a su madre que bordara la calavera con la excusa que "Sería su logo".

Oh Dios, he visto muchas novias celosas pero ninguna como esta.- Habló Rebeca.

Ella.

Todo era SU culpa.

Ella lo había provocado todo.

Por cierto, me dolió el golpe. Tal vez deberías besar mi nariz para que no me duela.- Ofreció ella coqueta. Corey hizo sus manos puños. La odiaba. Era la peor persona que conocía.

Sintió sus mejillas mojadas ¿Estaba llorando? Sí. Necesitaba a Laney, parecía no tener aire cuando no estaba. De hecho en verdad le faltaba aire. La necesitaba a su lado.

Ten.- Dijo Rebeca recogiendo el gorro, después lo sacudió y se lo ofreció.- Ya no habrá ninguna broma, bobito.- Sonrió ella y esta vez sí le pellizcó la mejilla. ¿Por qué? Porque no podía moverse de su lugar.

Todo se volvió gris para él. Casi no percibía los colores ya. ¿Qué le pasaba? No, la mejor pregunta ahora era: ¿Estaba respirando?

No, no lo estaba.

Por primera vez de su boca salió un sonido, un quejido. Ese quejido era para poder seguir llorando más, no para respirar. No quería hacerlo, no lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella.

Oh, Corey… No llores…- Dijo Rebeca pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello. Corey no lo notó. No notaba nada, no sentía nada, no veía nada.

Otro quejido.

Comenzó a sollozar mucho y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Apretó sus puños.

Aún me tienes a mí.- Murmuró Rebeca frente a sus labios. Muy tarde. Él se desplomó.

Laney salió corriendo de ahí. Estaba tan enojada, se sentía engañada, usada, furiosa. ¡Arrg!

Se dio cuenta que la gente la veía, quería ignorarlo pero no podía. Necesitaba a Corey para hacerlo, concentrarse en sus ojos, tomar su mano ¡Lo necesitaba!

¿Había hecho bien en decir "nunca más"?

No.

¡Quería volver, pedirle disculpas!

Pero… Él y Rebeca…

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago y con él llegaron las ganas de vomitar. Así que apuró el paso al baño.

Oye ¿Encontraste el dólar…?- Lenny hizo una pausa al ver como su amiga pasaba rápidamente al lado de él con las manos en la cara.- ¿Laney?-

Laney lo escuchó pero lo ignoró. No quería dar explicaciones ahora, y talvez nunca.

¡Laney, espera, ven!- Gritó Lenny. Ella pudo escuchar como la seguía a paso apresurado, pero no iba a detenerse, no quería. Quería caminar hasta el fin del mundo y tirarse del mismo. Talvez así se sentiría bien.

Laney divisó la entrada del baño de mujeres y apresuró más el paso, detrás de ella Lenny hizo lo mismo pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, ella entró.

Tan sólo entrar al baño corrió a los lavamanos y escupió, creyendo que vomitaría ahí mismo, pero no pasó. Siguió escupiendo, y para su fortuna, no había nadie ahí. Al terminar de escupir se vio en el espejo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su maquillajes corrido y parte de la saliva seguía en sus labios. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando un poco y comenzó a llorar fuertemente al verse en el espejo. Lloraba y lloraba, y los ruidos de como lo hacía se escuchaban como eco por todo el sanitario. Se resbaló poco a poco por la pared y se refugió en sus piernas.

¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

¿Por qué lo había golpeado?

¿Por qué había hecho eso con el gorro?

¿Por qué no mató ahí mismo a Rebeca?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

…

¿Por qué la engañó?

Laney… Sal, por favor.- Rogó Lenny mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

De-Déjame.- Tartamudeó Laney

Laney…- Hizo una pausa, y suspiró.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

La mencionada no habló, solo soltó un quejido por el llanto.

¿Quién estaba ahí?- Preguntó y Laney rogó que no adivinara la respuesta. Pero, él era inteligente.- ¿Era Corey?-

Al escuchar el nombre golpeó sus propias piernas con coraje ¿¡Por qué mierda tenía que mencionarlo!?

Lenny entendió que había sido él. Así que suspiró algo enojado y después habló con un tono paciente.

Sal Laney, por favor, hablemos.-

No quiero.- Murmuró esperando que la hubiera escuchado pues no quería seguir hablando. Su voz tan rota y tan triste era suficiente para ella para que otra oleada de lágrimas la bañaran.

Vamos, Laney. ¿Quieres que entre?- Preguntó el chico dando en su punto débil. Sabía que si él entraba y alguien lo veía se burlarían de él y eso era lo último que Laney quería para su amigo.

Se levantó temblorosa y se sostuvo con fuerza del lavamanos y vio su reflejo de nuevo. Otra vez, quiso llorar, pero se resistió y sólo lavó su cara lo mejor que pudo. Se arregló un poco el uniforme y salió.

Iba a ser fuerte, lo iba a ser. Toda su familia estaba muerta y lo había "superado" podría ser fuerte frente a su amigo.

Pero no lo logró. Tan sólo ver los ojos piadosos y llenos de empatía de su amigo la hizo volverse a quebrar. Lenny la abrazó y ella siguió llorando, hasta que él acarició su cabello.

Tranquila. Luego me cuentas, si quieres, ¿Está bien?- Ella afirmó sin decir nada.- ¿Vamos al árbol, o quieres un bocadillo?-

Ajá…- Afirmó, refiriéndose al bocadillo.

Bien…- Sonrió el chico, y después la tomó por lo hombros.- Vamos, debe faltar poco para el timbre.- Recordó el chico, ella afirmó y se limpió el ojo. Después caminaron hacia la cafetería abrazados por lo hombros.

 **Cortito pero jugoso :v**

 **Dejen Review, sé que tardé lo sé :,v**


	18. 18- Arrepentimiento

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **18.-Arrepentimiento**

Despertó en la enfermería, y lo primero que se normalizó fue su vista y oído, por lo que escuchó que aún estaba el receso. Una señora, ya algo anciana, se acercó a él.

Oh, despertarse.- La enfermera sonrió al verlo y con ella traía un teléfono en la mano.- ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?-

No, no… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Te desmayaste, pero sólo fueron 5 minutos, no te preocupes.- Volvió a sonreír amablemente

¿Có-Cómo llegué aquí?-

Oh, tu novia te trajo.- Ella señaló detrás de Corey y el mencionado sonrió. ¿Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla?- Tuviste suerte. Ella es una chica muy linda, le debes una.- Bromeó la enfermera, y él sonrió.

Oh, muchas gracias.- Dijo la chica entre risas.

Ese no era en tono de SU Laney.

Iré por un pastilla, después, podrás irte a tu clase. Ya vuelvo.- La enfermera se fue sonriente y él giró rápidamente.

Rebeca.

¡Qué bueno que estás bien, Corey!- Chilló la chica con alegría y trató de tomar su mano, pero él se separó.- ¡Dame la mano, Corey! Estuve preocupada.- Dijo inocentemente y él frunció el ceño. Recordó todo lo que había hecho. La odiaba y la odiaría el resto de su vida.

¡Lárgate de aquí!- Gritó. La enfermera volteó asustada y Rebeca se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, y entre ellos se veían las lágrimas a punto de salir.

¡Niño, no le grites así a tu novia!- Gritó la enfermera mientras que Rebeca hacía cara de santa.

¿¡Novia!?- Él se levantó de la camilla, enojado a más no poder, y ahora, dejando salir las ciento de lágrimas ocultas.

N-no te levantes…- Pidió la enfermera ya algo asustada al ver la reacción.

¡Ella no es mi novia!- Gritó con coraje.- ¡Mi novia es Laney Penn!- La mirada se le volvió a nublar, y sus ojos se sentían cansados. No quería cerrarlos, no debía, tenía que recuperar a Laney.

Rebeca comenzó a reírse con burla y ambos la vieron fijamente. La enfermera se acercó a Corey y lo sentó de nuevo en la camilla.

Dirás "era" tu novia.- Burló Rebeca.

Ahora sí.

Trató de levantarse para golpearla. Le importaba una mierda que fuera una chica, se lo merecía. La enfermera notó sus intenciones y lo sostuvo de los hombros, impidiendo que lo hiciera. Sí ella pudiera, también la golpearía, pero no debían. Rebeca salió mientras le lanzaba besos a Corey y luego la enfermera se acercó a él y susurró.

 _No merece la pena_

Era cierto, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Comenzó a llorar y la enfermera lo abrazó como si de su nieto se tratase.

¿Qué hice?-

Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo…-

Ahora en verdad estaba perdido.

Siguió llorando un buen rato, se estaba desahogando con una desconocida que lo más probable se burlaría de él con otros maestros, y lo peor, en la escuela, pero, de nuevo, no le importaba.

Lloró y lloró hasta que tocó el timbre y justo tocando, como si fuera magia, salió casi disparado de la enfermería despidiéndose educadamente de la enfermera, la cual le sonrió como una abuela sobreprotectora e hizo lo mismo. Su idea era clara, entrar antes que ella y hablar con ella. Solucionarlo todo.

Al entrar, no había más de 3 personas hablando entre sí así que se sentó en su lugar y esperó. Pero había algo raro ¿Su mochila era rosa fosforescente? No, la suya era verde… ¿Qué rayos…?

Buscó con la mirada su mochila por todos lados pero no la encontró, y que todos los alumnos llegaran al mismo tiempo no ayudaban. La gente entraba hablando junto a sus amigos y todos reían o sonreían, pero él no podía. Por más que lo intentara no podía. Levantó la mirada buscando una cabellera roja, o la de sus amigos ¡La que sea! Necesitaba a alguien ahora mismo.

¡Hola, amor!- Saludó una voz chillante. Otra vez no, por favor.

Mierda…- Murmuró ¿¡No podía largase de su puta vida para siempre!?- Vete de aquí Rebeca, por favor.- Pidió lo más paciente que podía, que no era mucho la verdad. Pero estaba seguro que sí ella seguía ahí le daría un puñetazo. ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! No pueden verlo así sólo por ser hombre ¡Se lo merece!

¿De qué hablas, cariño?- Preguntó mientras ponía sus libros sobre el escritorio. Corey cerró las manos, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarla por la ventana.

No me digas "cariño".-

Bien, bien, bobito. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos motes cariñosos.- Corey golpeó el escritorio y todo el salón volteó. Rebeca tomó un mechón de su cabello, y comenzó a jugar con él. Vaya que la odiaba.

¡No lo tendremos porque tú y yo no somos nada y jamás lo seremos!- Habló casi gritando, la gente de alrededor se dio cuenta pero los más lejanos no se dieron cuenta. Rebeca puso cara de niña inocente pero como era claro, nadie le creyó.- ¿Por qué no te largas ya?-

¡Ay, que groserito eres!- Hizo una pausa y apuntó a su escritorio, el cual compartía con otra chica, y justo ahí estaba la mochila verde que tanto anhelaba tener a su lado.- Me cambiaron el lugar.- Ella sonrió de nuevo y Corey sintió un vació en el estómago. Su corazón dejo de palpitar por unos segundos y sintió de nuevo su cabeza dando vueltas. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿¡Qué haría ahora!?

Abrió los ojos al punto donde si los comparabas con platos, no encontrarías diferencias. Se paró de su asiento y la buscó. Ahí estaba ella. Hablando con Lenny. Rogó que girara un solo grado la cabeza y viera su mirada suplicante, pero no lo hizo.

Oye…- Alguien tocó su hombro y relajó su postura. ¿Había perdido de nuevo?

Lárgate Rebeca.- Pidió, o rogó. Por favor, que se fuera, no la quería cerca, ni a ella ni a nadie ¡Sólo a Laney!

¿Tan fea tengo la voz? ¿Parezco Rebeca?- Preguntó el chico. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero en verdad no podía, así que sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido con un hilo de voz, haciendo entender que le había causado gracia.

¿Qué te contesto, Kin?- Burló con la mirada triste. Kin y Kon iban a reír pero vieron su mirada. Algo malo había pasado y lo habían notado.

Que yo debería ser el cantante, tú no.- Respondió sonriendo. Corey sólo suspiró con media sonrisa, que no llegaba ni a llamarse mueca.- ¿Qué ha pasado Corey? ¿Dónde estuviste en el recreo? ¿Por qué Laney no está contigo?-

Auch.

¿En verdad debía hacer esas preguntas ahora mismo?

Pues sí, idiota. Se respondió a sí mismo. Sabía que sí él fuera Kin, haría las mismas preguntas.

Empezó a contarles poco a poco y asegurándose que Rebeca se hubiera ido. Omitía algunos detalles pero cada vez que mencionaba a Rebeca se mordía el labio inferior recordando lo estúpido que había sido. ¡Era tan obvio!

En unas de esas explicaciones, una lágrima se le escapó y miró hacia la ventana, agradeciendo que estuviera en la parte trasera de la última fila. Pero ahora, Laney estaba en la primera fila, casi en el centro. Ambos hermanos le pusieron la mano en el hombro, invitándolo a seguir hablando, o a que ya no les contase. Después de todo con lo que había contado ya tenían sus propias conclusiones, las cuales eran correctas.

Ay… Corey…- Murmuró Kon poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Soy un idiota…- Habló, escondiéndose entre sus rodillas.

No, no lo eres.- Kin hizo una pausa.- No tanto. Rebeca es una puta, es todo.- Corey sonrió por un milisegundo. La verdad que sí.

¡Es más! Te cambio el lugar para que no estés cerca de ella.- Hizo una pausa, vio a su alrededor y se acercó a Corey para susurrarle.- No se te vayan a pegar las pulgas.- Kin rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano y Corey sonrió con un poco de brillo en sus ojos

¿En serio?-

¡Claro que sí! Pero corre. Ya viene la maestra.- Recordó.

Los 3 chicos mudaron las cosas de Kon y Corey y tiempo después llegó la maestra, volviéndose a disculpar por haber tardado. La cara de Rebeca fue súper épica al ver que el que estaba ahí era Kon y no Corey, lo que hizo sonreír un poco al peli azul. Pero todo desparecía cuando la veía. No podía evitar desaparecer mentalmente cuando la veía lejos de él. La ocupaba tanto. Y no le importaba que tan ridículo se viera al estar posando sus ojos fijamente en su espalda o nuca.

Extrañaba sentirla a su lado. Topar sus brazos cuando escribían. O tan sólo percibir su perfume.

Vaya hora más larga y difícil de su vida.

 _(No me gusta poner notas, pero debo aclarar: Lo siguiente transcurre después de lo del baño, al mismo tiempo del accidente de Corey, es decir cuando aún transcurría el recreo, y también durante lo narrado en la parte que se distinga_ todo. _Mientras lo escribía puse una separación pero no aparece, y ya me ha pasado. Lamento esto.)_

Los dos pelirrojos fueron a la cafetería y hablaron un rato, decidiendo que lo mejor era separarse de él por un rato. Laney no quería, en verdad no quería. Pero no podía verlo en ese momento a la cara. Por lo que le hizo de golpearlo y su gorro y además porque al tan sólo recordarlo veía a Rebeca y su cara de burla cuando lo regañaba, o sus labios tan cercanos ¡Arrg!

Ahora ambos se encontraban cambiando las cosas de Laney al escritorio de Rebeca, el cual compartía con Salma, o Sal, como le gustaba que le llamaran. Una chica que era completamente lo contrario a Rebeca y no era un secreto que se odiaran, así que cuando le ofrecieran cambiarse de lugar, claro que aceptarían.

Cambiaban las cosas en silencio hasta que a Laney se le cayó su lapicera, haciendo un estruendoso ruido de sus plumas, colores y lápices impactando con el suelo.

Mierda…- Susurró Laney agachándose para recoger todo, pronto Lenny se le unió.

Tranqui. Yo te ayudo.-

Ya. Gracias Lens.- Él le guiñó un ojo amistoso y ella rió, pero cuando iba a tomar una pluma se resbaló hacia la parte de abajo del escritorio. Ella se estiró a su búsqueda y vio una escritura hecha con corrector pintado de verde y azul. Ambos lo habían hecho en una hora libre y aburrida.

Una oleada de emociones la azotaron recordando ese momento. Estaban tan felices y acurrucados, que la gente los veía o con envidia o con asco. Les daba igual, se sentían tan bien. Se amaban tanto. Comenzó a sentir una que otra lágrima salir. ¡Mierda, como odiaba eso!

Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Se limpió las lágrimas muy rápido y sonrió falsamente. Él lo notó.

Sí, sí… Oye ¿Cuánto falta para el timbre?- Preguntó evitando su mirada.

3 minutos.- Contestó viendo su reloj.- ¿Para?-

Pues… Creo que iré al baño ¿Tú puedes buscar a…- Hizo una pausa, no quería decir su nombre ¿Y si se envenenaba?- … Rebeca?-

Lenny entendió a la perfección y luego afirmó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Está bien…-

Gracias.- Dijo con sinceridad, dándole un abrazo.

Sí, sí, soy el mejor…- Bromeó levantándose y ayudando a su amiga

Ambos salieron y cada quien tomó una dirección diferente. Laney se encontraba en el baño cuando el timbre tocó así que tardó un rato en llegar al aula, al final no importaba, la maestra Méndez era una impuntual. Llegó al salón y en contra de su voluntad vio a Corey, el cual parecía muy enojado con Rebeca ¿Debería sentirse bien por ello? ¿Debería hablar con él?

Pues de lo que te has perdido.- Le dijo Lenny, cambiando de tema completamente.

¿Eh?-

Por favor, Laney. Si te le quedas viendo un momento más será mejor que le pidas disculpas ya. El punto: Le ha gritado horrible a Rebeca.-

¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó mientras sonreía como boba ¡Basta, Laney!

Síp.- Contestó.- Oye… No debería meterme y lo sé pero… A lo mejor deberías aclarar todo.-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Qué hables con él.-

No lo sé ¿Qué tal si sólo quedó como estúpida engañada?-

Laney… Te está viendo como baboso en este momento.-

¿¡E-eh!?- Su cara se puso completamente roja. Tal vez en verdad ella estaba equivocada. Trató de voltear

¡No voltees, tonta!-

¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no?-

La resistencia, supongo.- Ella bufó y no volteó, pero ahora que lo mencionaba sentía su mirada en su nuca.

Arrg. Había sido tan estúpida. ¡Cambiarse de lugar! ¡En qué diablos pensaba!

Hablaría con él sólo terminar esta hora y arreglaría todo… Aunque… ¿Y si no resultaba como esperaba? ¿Y si terminaban? O peor ¿Ya terminaron?

 _¡Vamos chicos! A Sentarse_

Escuchó entre una de sus escapadas de sus pensamientos. Era Méndez. ¿Cuánto había tardado? ¿15 minutos? Bonita y todo lo que quieras, pero sí que era impuntual.

 **Va mejorando... Supongo :v**

 **Dejen Reviews :3**

 **Y para Diana Argón, cómo no puedo contestarte porque no me deja más que nada:v Pues, el punto es como no he podido actualizar Halloween, te contesto en Tiempo: Me encanta tus reviews, las de todos, claro, pero a ti no te las he agradecido... ¡Me encantan! :3 Y en serio, Apocalipsis lo subiré pronto, o es espero :,v ¡Pero ya lo tengo por ahí! Y bueno, en serio muchísimas gracias por todo :D ¡Gracias a todos!**


	19. 19- Relevaciones

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **19.- Revelaciones:**

Se sentó en su nuevo lugar después de ver disimuladamente que Corey se sentaba junto a Kin. Suspiró. Había sido tan estúpida.

Sentía la mirada de Corey y ahora lo único que quería hacer era ir hacia él y que le explicara todo, que le dijera que la amaba y abrazarlo para jamás soltarlo. Pero no podía.

¿Qué te pasa, Laney?- Preguntó Sal

¿Eh?- Se sentó bien y dejo de apoyar sus codos en el escritorio.- Nada, nada…-

Sal vio hacia Corey y luego hacia el escritorio donde ahora se sentaban Rebeca y Kon

¿Han peleado?- Preguntó y ella desvió la mirada la suelo

Ajá…- Murmuró. Muy pocas veces había hablado con ella, pero no tenía razón para desconfiar.

¿Han terminado?-

Ella abrió la boca un segundo y después la cerró. No sabía que contestar.

N-no lo sé.- Contestó apretando sus uñas en sus palmas, para tratar de canalizar el dolor emocional en uno físico. Era imposible. Para eso debería morir, y tan sólo se acercaría a los talones del dolor emocional que sentía

Ay… Laney…- Susurró Salma apunto de abrazarla, pero la maestra habló.

Y eso chicos, sólo saquen un folio de su mochila y escriban su historia. Eso es todo. Recuerden, todos los años de mi enseñanza he puesto este ejercicio, no me decepcionen.- Ella sonrió pero esa sonrisa no parecía feliz o amable. Parecía torcida y desagradable, y por alguna razón, la sentía que iba dirigida hacia ella al igual que el "no me decepcionen". ¿Años de enseñanza? ¿Cuántos años de enseñanza podría tener una mujer tan joven?

Laney lo ignoró e hizo caso inclinándose a buscar la hoja de papel. La encontró y escribió con marcador "Mi Historia". Tomó una pluma y comenzó a recordar.

Pss… Laney…- Susurró Sal antes de que ella escribiera

Dime, Sal…-

No estés tan nerviosa, él no ha dejado de verte desde que comenzó la clase.- Después de eso, le guiñó un ojo y Laney sonrió como boba enamorada. ¿A quién engañaba? Eso era ella. No podía esperar a que acabara la clase.

Empezó a ver la hoja.

Muy bien, hora de comenzar.

Empezó a recordar su infancia. La vez que se escondió de su hermana y la asustó, la vez que aprendió a andar en bicicleta y se quebró el brazo. Sus cumpleaños, los de sus padres, navidades ¡Todo! Y en cada recuerdo sonreía más. Entendió:

 _Es mejor sonreír por lo que pasó y seguir adelante, qué quedarse en el pasado, llorar por el mismo y no avanzar._

Sí, eso haría desde ahora. Sonreír recordando, no llorar. Si esto pasó fue por algo, tal vez fue bueno, o tal vez no. ¿Extrañaba a su familia? ¡Claro que sí! Pero las cosas pasan por una razón.

Su mano iba escribiendo casi al compás de sus pensamientos, rápidamente volteó la hoja para tener más espacio donde escribir y Sal la veía sorprendida. ¡Nadie llevaba más de 2 párrafos y ella ya estaba pensando en sacar otra hoja! Laney no hacía caso de su mirada, o mejor dicho, no la notaba, estaba demasiado concentrada.

Ahora mismo, estaban 3 pares de ojos observándola: Corey, Sal y Méndez.

Escribía y escribía, de vez en cuando desviando la mirada observando como sus compañeros entregaban media hoja escrita y la maestra la recibía bien ¿Por qué seguía escribiendo? Quien sabe, pero ella **_necesitaba_** seguir escribiendo.

¿Por qué lo necesitaba?

Porque por primera vez desde que había llegado se había parado a recordar.

Sacó la segunda hoja bajo la mirada expectante de la maestra Méndez. La mencionada sonreía feliz al verla pero ella seguía ignorándola. A ella y a todos.

De un momento a otro, sintió como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. El ruido había parado y no escuchaba nada. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, sólo estaba ella. ¿Pero qué diablos?

¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Hola!?- Gritó sin levantarse de su lugar. Al no recibir respuesta, se puso en marcha a levantarse pero cuando se apoyó en el escritorio se dio cuenta que una hoja de papel estaba sobre él, y al ver que era la única cosa además del mobiliario de la escuela alrededor suyo, lo tomó.

El papel era su proyecto.

Estaba escrito con marcador el tema "mi historia" Pero no había nada más.

¿Y lo que había escrito?

Tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo, vio la hoja de nuevo y en ella se empezó a vislumbrar un pequeño párrafo escrito con negro. No tuvo miedo. Lo sentía familiar y extraño, pero no tenía miedo al verlo. Decidió leerlo.

 _"El día del cumpleaños de mi hermana había llovido mucho, por lo que decidimos celebrarlo una semana después (¡Benditas lluvias de verano!). Mi hermana, como yo, amaba los campos verdes, y aprovechando los días de lluvia fuimos a hacer un picnic al lago. Grave error."_

¿Grave error? ¿Cómo que grave error? Ese era su ensayo ¡¿Quién estaba escribiendo eso?! ¿O acaso era ella?

 _"Nadamos un rato y después nos acercamos a nuestros padres para ver que comíamos. Mi padre estaba haciendo una carne asada y mi madre lo ayudaba empanizando o suavizando la carne. Amaba esos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad, jamás creí perderlos, o no tan pronto. Debí aprovecharlos más."_

Ok, ahora en verdad estaba asustada. Empezó a ver por toda el aula y se percató que no había puerta. Estaba encerrada.

 _"Mamá y papá terminaron la comida y nos pusimos a comer. Hablábamos animadamente y me burlaba de mi hermana diciendo cosas como: "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado". Reíamos y hablábamos hasta que el ruido de unas camionetas frenando a toda velocidad nos interrumpió. Las camionetas negras se detuvieron frente a nuestra mesa y mi madre nos abrazó a mí y a mi hermana mientras mi padre se ponía frente a las 3 para protegernos._

 _Recuerdo que unos 10 hombres armados bajaron y mi padre nos hizo más para atrás. Tenía tanto miedo que comencé a temblar y comencé a llorar cuando dijeron:_

 _-Esa. La pelirroja más pequeña-_

 _Sabía que se referían a mí. Era la más baja de mi familia._

 _Noquearon a mi padre y las 3 gritamos antes de que me jalaran del brazo._

 _Luché como nunca lo había hecho pero no podía. Mi madre se quedó en shock y sostenía con tanta fuerza a mi hermana que no podía moverse. Mi hermana gritaba que me soltaran y luego a mi madre que la soltara, pero todos hacían oídos sordos. Mi padre se levantó sangrando del lugar donde impacto la pistola y mi hermana gritaba "Detenlos" Pero no lo hizo. No lo culpo, yo estaba aterrorizada y perder a una hija ha de ser peor, y más bajo ese tipo de situación._

 _Mi hermana le gritaba que era un cobarde y que la dejara irse. Sabía que le echaría la culpa por todo, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera y rogaba que no lo hiciera. Pero lo haría, lo sé._

 _Me metieron a unas camionetas extrañas mientras yo sollozaba que me soltaran y rogaba que no me hicieran daño. La camioneta donde estaba yo tenía todo tipos de datos y fotos sobre mí, lo cual hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío. Ellos negaron con la cabeza y rieron divertidos. Eran unas personas muy jóvenes pero altas, todos a excepción de una persona algo más canosa con ojos grises, cansados y tristes. Eso era lo único que podía ver de cada persona, sus ojos, pues se tapaban la boca. Fue lo único que vi antes de dormir._

 _Después, como si sólo hubiera dormido, desperté en el 2015. Avance 21 años en el tiempo y nadie lo había notado."_

El párrafo terminó en el borde final de la hoja. Laney cayó rendida a su silla y sus ojos, completamente abiertos, lagrimaban. Eso es lo que había pasado. Todo se había resuelto, o la mayoría de las cosas.

¿Por qué ella?

No lo sabía y estaba aterrorizada por eso.

Dejó la hoja caer al escritorio y vio unas gotas rojas cayendo sobre ella. ¿Era su sangre? Sí, lo era. Venía de su nariz. Y todo se volvió oscuro. No importaba cuanto se esforzara para no cerrar los ojos, su voluntad no se llevaba a cabo aunque fuera su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó al escritorio creando un sonido hueco en el aula, cerró los ojos escuchando lo más cercano lejano y cayó en un sueño, mientras la sangre aún fluía de su nariz. Escuchando por último los gritos de Sal, Corey y su pluma cayendo.

Corey…

(...)

Corey no quitaba los ojos de Laney y menos después de ver que escribía cómo loca. Recordó lo que le había contado ¿Y si en realidad si fue cierto? ¿Estaría recordando todo? ¡No, no! Eso era imposible.

Vio como Laney paraba durante un segundo y creyó que iría a entregar la hoja, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a escribir rápidamente sin ver la hoja mientras su vista se ubicaba justo en frente. Se asustó y más al ver la expresión de Sal. Así que no le importó que estuvieran enojados, tenía que ver si estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio vio como ella seguía escribiendo con la mirada fija en frente. Daba miedo, parecía poseída.

¿La-Laney?- Habló el chico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, pero ella no contestó. Sal le mandó una mirada nerviosa:

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?- Algunas personas ya se habían detenido a ver a la pelirroja pero él trataba de alejarlos o cubrirla.

Corey iba a contestar con sinceridad pero vio como unas gotas rojas caían en la hoja de su novia. Se asustó mucho al igual que Sal y más al ver de dónde venía esa sangre. Las pequeñas gotas se habían convertido en un gran río de sangre pero ella seguía escribiendo, más débilmente, pero seguía.

¡Laney ¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó el chico posando su mano en su hombro, y ante esto la cabeza de la chica cayó creando un golpe hueco por el cual todos voltearon. La expresión de Salma se volvió asustada y que decir la de Corey.- ¡Ey, Laney, despierta! ¡Lanes!- Gritó captando la atención de ya todo el salón y pronto la maestra Méndez se acercó. Para ese momento Corey ya se había puesto a la altura de Laney y movía su cara para que despertara.

¡A ver, Corey, quítate!- Hizo caso al segundo pensando que la revisaría y pediría que viniera la enfermera. Pero al llegar rápidamente hizo hacia atrás la cabeza de la pelirroja y le arrebató el papel, haciendo que casi cayera de nuevo fuertemente pero Corey la sostuvo con el brazo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a la maestra y la sangre corría por su chaqueta. ¡Qué alguien hiciera algo!

La maestra vio sonriendo de oreja a oreja el pedazo de papel y lo sacudió un poco quitando la sangre aún fresca que cayó sobre algunos alumnos que estaban en bola viendo, por lo que corrieron a limpiarse asustados. Comenzó a leer la hoja y a cada palabra en sus ojos se notaba un brillo y una sonrisa enorme, al punto donde abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír entre suspiros, asustando a todos.

¿¡No va a ayudarla!?- Gritó Salma. Corey seguía sosteniéndola para que su cabeza no cayera y trataba de que la sangre parara.

¿Eh?- Se notaba confundida, como si se hubiera olvidado donde estaba.- ¡Laney! ¡Cierto, ella! Derek, llama al profesor Vásquez.- Ordenó sin soltar lo hoja y ya con el tono de superioridad del que todos las salones hablaban.

¿No sería mejor llamar a una ambulancia?- Recordó Derek y ella se acercó con una sonrisa torcida que haría temblar a una estatua.

Hazme caso.- Ordenó. Él sólo asintió y salió mientras todos guardaban silencio y Corey apretaba la mandíbula.

¡Maestra, está desmayada! ¿¡Qué podría hacer el maestro Vásquez!?- Gritó el chico sosteniendo su cabeza. Ella lo miró mal y lo siguiente lo gritó con tanta fuerza que se dio cuenta que su cabello se despeinó.

¡Él hará lo que tenga que hacer y si es necesario que ella muera, lo hará!- Gritó y todos se hicieron un paso hacia atrás ¿Morir?

¿¡Morir!? ¿¡Necesario!? ¡Maestra Méndez, sólo se desmayó y no la ayuda! No veo necesario que pase nada de eso.- Habló Ruby retándola, algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Vaya, después de todo era buena líder.- Es más ¡Kon, Konnie! Cárguenla a la enfermería. Stuart, Salma, vayan y avisen lo que pasó. Corey llama a tu madre, o alguien.- Nadie se movió de su lugar esperando la reacción de la maestra a la cual sólo le temblaba el ojo. Al ver que no se movía Kon y Konnie se pusieron a la carga pero Méndez le dio la espalda y pudo notar que se dirigía a Ruby y detrás de ella tenía…

¡Tiene un cuchillo!- Gritó el peliazul ignorando las consecuencias. Ahí todo se desordenó y empezaron a gritar o alejarse, y cuando algunos se dispusieron a salir, un hombre con una bata sucia al lado de Derek llegó.

No creo que eso sea posible, señor Riffin.- Hizo una pausa y vio hacia los demás que se encontraban aterrorizados.- Es sólo que el pobre está asustado y empezó a ver cosas, no se preocupen.- Tomó ambas manos de la maestra y las levantó sobre su cabeza.- Ven, nada.-

No tenía nada ¿Lo había imaginado?

La gente comenzó a ver mal a Corey pero Kon y Konnie se acercaron a Laney, la cual ya había dejado de sangrar. El profesor le puso el brazo en frente.

No se preocupen. La llevaré al hospital.- Dijo y ellos se alegaron desconfiados.

Se acercó a Laney pero Corey se puso frente a ella. ¿Irse con él? ¡Sobre su cadáver! El profesor lo ignoró y con ojos tristes lo apartó, susurrando algo como "Lo siento".

¿Lo siente? ¿Por qué?

Entre la confusión del chico, él tomó a Laney en brazos y salió.

¡No! ¡Esperen!- Al darse cuenta que no volvían volvió la vista a la maestra.- ¡No pueden llevársela ¿Qué acaso en esta ciudad no hay leyes?!- Gritó. ¿Y si la disecaba cómo a una rana?

No te preocupes, los acompañaré.- Dijo la maestra Méndez ¡Oh, claro, eso arreglaba todo!

Yo los acompaño.-

No.- habló la maestra cortante.- No te irás de aquí. ¡Aquel que salga antes, será expulsado!-

No tiene derecho a expulsarnos, y menos de llevarse a un estudiante sin la autorización de sus padres.- Recordó Ruby

¡Pues no puedo ir al cementerio!- Gritó y salió de la habitación.

Cementerio ¿Eh?

Si ahí hubiera estado Laney todas las miradas irían contra ella, pero como no estaba y él era la persona más cercana a ella, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él. ¿Qué? ¿En serio nadie lo sabía? ¡Vaya lentos que son!

Después de que todos se tranquilizaron un poco, cada quien se fue con sus amigos a hablar, y Sal sólo veía la sangre, para después irse con sus amigas. Corey empezó a ver por la ventana y vio como el profe Vásquez subía a Laney al asiento trasero de su auto y luego la maestra y el profesor comenzaron a discutir, pero la maestra comenzó a gritar histéricamente. Él se daba cuenta porque abría la boca y movía los brazos exageradamente, y el profesor sólo se encogía un poco en su lugar. Kin y Kon se le acercaron.

Vamos a seguirla, ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó Kin mientras Corey se quitaba su chaqueta cubierta de sangre

Sí, así es.- Contestó como si nada poniendo la prenda en una silla y viendo como la maestra se subía en su propio auto. 2 autos a los cuales seguir ¿Cómo se pueden perder?

 **Algo corto pero interesante. O desde mi punto de vista :v**

 **¿Les gustó? ¡A mí personalmente sí! Me encanto:3**

 **Por cierto, suerte con los exámenes :v Es que yo estoy en esa época de exámenes :,v**

 **¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Chao!**

 **PD.- ¿¡Ya vieron las portadas!? Me enamoré de ellas ¡Más de la de tiempo! ¡ESA PORTADA ES VIDA! xD**

 **Lo hice yo:3**


	20. 20- El lugar

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **20.- El lugar**

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Y a dónde creen que van?- Preguntó Carrie con tono burlón cruzándose de brazos. Los 3 cerraron los ojos molestos y giraron en sí mismos para encararlos.

-Pues a rescatar a MI novia.- Contestó Corey haciendo énfasis en "Mi" al ver como Lenny y las gemelas se acercaban.

-No puedes.- Recordó Carrie

-¿Sí? Obsérvame.- No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para discutir. Giró sobre sí mismo de nuevo y siguió caminando a la salida.

-¡Espera, Corey! Te acompaño.- Habló el pequeño pelirrojo tímidamente y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!- Gritaron los 2 peli azules con tonos claramente diferentes

-¡No, yo voy!-

-¿¡Para qué!? ¡Sólo nos retrasarías!- El pelirrojo iba a contestar pero Carrie se le puso enfrente

-¡Por favor, él es muchísimo mejor que tú!-

-¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Mentira!- Ya no estaba consciente de la situación. Ahora tan sólo quería ganarle a Carrie.

Siguieron discutiendo unos segundos más hasta que ambos sintieron un pequeño empujón que provenía del pelirrojo y los 2 pares de gemelos

-¡E-eh! ¿Adónde van?- Le preguntó Corey a los gemelos, viendo cómo iban acompañados de los otros 3 chicos

-Pues a ver si Laney está bien…- Contestó Kin

-Pero íbamos los 3…-

-Pues parece que estás muy ocupado.-

-¡Pues yo tengo las llaves del auto!- Recordó Corey nervioso ¿En serio lo iban a dejar? ¡Qué tipo de persona era! Discutiendo con Beff en vez de ir por su novia. La cara de los gemelos hizo una mueca extraña, no habían pensado en eso.

¡Pues vamos en mi auto!- Dijo Konnie. Ambos gemelos la vieron agradecidos y Lenny sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡Ustedes también van!?- Preguntó ahora Carrie

-Pues claro, que aburrido quedarse aquí.-

-¿¡Se van a mover, o no!?- Preguntó Lenny sarcásticamente, después salió del aula y por fin desapareció de la vista de todos. Los demás se miraron entre sí y salieron, después Corey y Carrie hicieron lo mismo. La chica le mandó una mirada asesina por lo de sus amigos, él se encogió de hombros, sonrió y salió. Carrie bufó, tomó sus cosas y lo siguió.

Todos siguieron corriendo por la escuela hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento y después se entristecieron. No veían el auto del profesor Vázquez por ninguna parte.

-¿Y ahora qué podemos…?- Kon no pudo seguir pues escuchó unas patadas hacia una lámina y los 7 se agacharon para esconderse.

-¡Maldita chatarra!- Era Méndez por lo que todos sonrieron de medio lado. Tenían otra oportunidad.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Muévete chatarra!- La maestra seguía pateando el auto con furia y de vez en cuando entraba a mover la llave, en uno de esos intentos el auto hizo un ruido extraño y por fin encendió.- ¡Sí, por fin!- La maestra se movió con cautela y ellos aprovecharon para verse entre sí. Cada uno divisó ambos carros y se dirigieron al más cercano, ignorando quien fuera el dueño del auto.

Corey siguió agachado hasta llegó a su auto y vio como la maestra pasaba por enfrente suya, no lo vio, pero eso significaba que pronto saldría del recinto y la perderían de vista. Debía apurarse.

-Muy bien, Kin, Kon, es hora. Yo conduzco, no tengo tiempo para discutir. ¡Vamos, si tenemos suerte esos idiotas se pierden!-

-Pues… Corey…- Murmuró Kin por lo que volteó hacia él

-¿Y ahora…? Oh…- Detrás de Kin se encontraban Lenny y Carrie con mala cara.- Jeje… ¿Qué tal?-

-Cállate y muévete.- Ordenó Carrie, él afirmó y entró al auto.

Ya dentro, avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron para no perder la pista, y así lo hizo. No lo perdió y siguió conduciendo entre el tránsito para poder alcanzar aquel automóvil negro de la profesora, sabía que el de su maestro era color beige, pero ahora no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿A quién llamas?- Preguntó Lenny a Kin mientras Corey estacionaba

-A Kon, no lo veo por ningún lado.- Contestó viendo por la ventanilla de atrás.- ¿Para qué te estacionas? Estás en medio de la calle.-

-¿Ves ahí?- Preguntó señalando un edificio que parecía una fábrica antigua y abandonada.- En el estacionamiento se está estacionando la maestra, la acabo de ver. Además de que ahí está el auto del profesor Vázquez.-

-¿Por qué entraron ahí…?- Preguntó Carrie en un susurro

No sé pero voy por ella.- Indicó Corey a bajando del auto. Se vieron entre sí y afirmaron con la cabeza convencidos.

Entraron pegados a una pared gigante que creaba una sombra igual de grande. Dieron directo a un pequeño techo donde hicieron una pequeña junta.

-Parece que no hay seguridad, o por lo menos afuera ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Entrar?- Dijo Corey como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Claro, por la puerta principal. ¿Y sí primero vamos y compramos unas galletitas? Digo, para no llegar con las manos vacías.- Le recriminó Carrie de mala gana. Casi iba obligadamente y ahora tenía que cuidar que no los atraparan. Genial, simplemente genial.

-Oh, disculpa. Es la primera misión suicida que hago.- Carrie frunció el ceño y Corey sonrió triunfante. Estaban a punto de comenzar otra pelea y los otros dos presentes lo sabían.

-¡Ya paren!- Gritó Lenny harto. Los dos chicos lo miraron extrañados.- En serio, chicos ¿Jamás van a parar?-

-No te entiendo…- Le dijo Carrie avergonzada

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden hablar en serio! Ustedes dos siempre, siempre, pelean.-

-No siempre… En situaciones importantes no.- Contraatacó Corey seguro

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es esto?- Preguntó y él no supo que contestar.

-Pues…- Un ruido de unas pequeñas rejas se escuchó. Los tres giraron sus cabezas buscando que lo había causado. Los tres vieron al pequeño flacucho frente a unos ductos de ventilación y debajo de él estaba una pequeña reja que había retirado y antes bloqueaban la entrada a esos ductos. Pequeño, claustrofóbico y oscuro eran las palabras que podrían describirlos a la perfección.

Kin hizo una señal con los ojos para que se acercaran y ellos lo hicieron.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?-

-Debemos entrar por aquí.- Les dijo Kin

-¿Estás loco? ¡Está súper sucio y… y Arrg!- Murmuró Carrie algo enojada

-Se supone que el miedoso aquí soy yo. Así que muévanse.-

-Bueno dale, pasa.- Ofreció Corey y Kin hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-C-creo que es mejor que tú pases primero.- Titubeó Kin y Corey entrecerró los ojos.- ¡Digo! Supongo que a Laney le gustaría verte a ti primero y…-

-Ya, está bien, vamos.-

-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no entro por ahí!-

-Carrie…- Habló Lenny algo triste

-¡No, ni loca!- Contestó.- ¡No entraré a ahí!-

-¿Entonces a que viniste?- Le recriminó Corey

-Pues por gusto no.- Corey inhaló estresado y después la vio a los ojos

-No puedo creer que seas así ¡No sabemos que le está pasando y tú no puedes preocuparte!- Le gritó y ella arrugó la frente

-¡No te atrevas a gritarle!- Amenazó Lenny. Eso en verdad había salido de él por accidente. Estaba indignado de cómo le hablaba a _su_ Carrie pero pensaba decir algo más inteligente, y claro, menos vergonzoso. Carrie abrió los ojos sorprendida y pronto una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en ella. No sabía que excusa poner, así que optó por el maravilloso silencio incómodo.

Carrie se aclaró la garganta y dejó de sonreír, recordando dónde estaban.

-Decía que no entraría por ahí, no que no me importara. Iré por otro lado, además, es mejor; Así podremos explorar más lugares, idiota.- Corey la miró algo sorprendido. Sabía que se lo había inventado, le tenía miedo a ese lugar, pero la excusa hasta tenía sentido.

Qué suerte tenía.

-¿Y por dónde se supone que entraras?- Le preguntó Kin

-Ya veré que encuentro. Nos vemos dentro.- Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espera, Carrie!- La llamó Lenny y ella volteó.- Yo te acompaño. Es tonto ir los 3 por ahí y ni modo dejar que te vayas sola.- Ella puso una cara de indignación.

-¿Disculpa?- Mientras el pelirrojo se ponía rojo, los otros dos se veían entre sí aguantando las risas.

-Digo, es que… Me refería a qué…-

-Ajá…-

-Me preocupo.- Terminó. Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon con un tono rosa. Pronto, el ambiente se puso tenso- O por lo menos para estos dos adolescentes- Pero fue interrumpido por unas burlas y risas de los otros dos.

-¡Oh, Carrie, me preocupo!- Se burló Kin parpadeando varias veces y juntado sus dos manos en un puño

-¡Oh, qué hermoso! ¡Besémonos!- Contestó Corey haciendo lo mismo

-Malditos idiotas.- Murmuró Carrie mientras Lenny los veía de mala manera.- Vámonos, Lens. Tenemos que ver por dónde entrar.- Dicho esto y después de unas cuantas miradas frías se retiraron.

La sonrisa de ambos chicos desapareció cuando recordaron la situación. La verdad, ahora la preocupación invadía el cuerpo de Corey; ¿Con qué podrían encontrarse?

Miró a Kin nervioso, y él supo inmediatamente qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-Estará bien…- Le consoló. Él sólo sonrió tristemente

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar.-

 **(…)**

-Esto es… ¡Asqueroso!- Refunfuñó Kin al toparse con una sustancia rara y pegajosa que pegó con su camisa

-Dímelo a mí…- Se quejó Corey que iba delante. Su cara estaba llena de telarañas y suciedad, mientras que sus ropas ya podrían considerarse una sustancia toxica.

Iban arrastrándose, Corey delante iluminando el lugar con su teléfono. El lugar tan pequeño y sucio causaba unas sensaciones de claustrofobia y ahorcadas que ya empezaban a hartar a los dos chicos. Además, en sus casi 5 minutos de camino sólo habían visto una rendija con luz, que daba a una pequeña sala de descanso reventada de personas jóvenes, sonrientes y festejando. Entre ellos habían algunas personas más viejas que no parecían querer convivir con ellos, además sus caras parecían tristes. Ellos ignoraron el lugar y no sintieron ni un poco de pena por aquellas personas.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Kon?- Preguntó Kin.- ¡Ni un maldito mensaje!-

-¿En serio crees que la recepción llega a este lugar?-

-Buen punto, pero hace rato les hablé y…- Corey paró en seco y Kin topó con él.- ¡Puaj! ¡Corey, avisa!-

-Tenemos que separarnos.- Dijo seriamente. La cara de Kin se deformó ¿Separarse? ¿Ir él _solo_ en los conductos de unos científicos locos? ¡Y peor! ¿Hiendo él solo delante tragándose toda la suciedad? ¡Para eso tenía a Corey!

-No digas tonterías, ni modo que me regrese.-

-No, pero aquí hay otro camino. Tenemos que separarnos, no estamos llegando a ningún lado.- Kin entrecerró los ojos y después suspiró

-Tienes razón.- Le dijo.- Pero tengo mello.- Aclaró como berrinche

-¿Qué nos puede pasar?-

-¡Oh, no sé!- Le contestó con sarcasmo.

-Sólo muévete.- Dicho esto Corey gateó un poco hacia adelante y le mostró a Kin otro camino.

El pequeño vio el lugar; Oscuro, tenebroso y sucio. Pronto sintió ganas de vomitar y miró a Corey estresado.

-Yo que tú encendía tu lámpara.- Se burló Corey. Kin murmuró algo inaudible y siguió su camino por el lado derecho, claro, después de encender la pequeña lámpara.

 **(…)**

Corey ya había avanzado durante cas minutos y no encontraba rastro de nada. Ya lo invadía el miedo. ¿Acaso no iba hacia ningún lado? Pues el lugar sí era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, de eso sí estaba seguro. Sus pensamientos lo hacían llegar a conclusiones que no quería llegar; Él pensaba que lo mejor era regresar, llamar a la policía y esperar lo mejor. Al momento de pensar en eso, su frente topó con una rejilla.

-Ouhg…- Llevó su mano a su frente para calmar el dolor.- ¿Pero qué…?- Las rejillas con las que hace un segundo se golpeó tenían iluminación del lado externo y miró por ellas:

-¡Muy bien! Creo que te dije que no salieras del aula.- Ay no…

-¡Awawadawa! ¡Isogur! ¡Uuuuh!- Balbuceaba Kin entre llantos. Corey rodó los ojos ¿Cómo diablos pudieron atraparlo?

Kin estaba sentado en una silla de metal y lo sostenía por los hombros una persona joven y vestida de negro

La sala parecía una farmacia: Blanca casi completamente, sillas metálicas adornando el lugar y con toda la gente vestida de negra (Incluyendo Méndez y Vázquez) daba un poco de miedo.

Despegó la vista Kin por un momento y miró hacia la izquierda. En la izquierda se encontraba la puerta principal de esa sala. Ésta, al ser color negra y la sala al no tener ventanas, resaltaba. Y en la esquina superior de ese lugar se encontraban unas computadoras y varios instrumentos médicos que iban conectados a una camilla metálica de igual manera dónde reposaba Laney.

 **Ya sé, tardé. Mi culpa. Tengo un bloqueo :v Lo arreglaré ¡Ya tengo vacaciones! ¡Yeih!**

 **Bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan una Review?:3**


	21. 21- Aclaración (parte 1)

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **21.- Aclaraciones (parte 1)**

Los ojos de la chica seguían cerrados y su cara ya estaba completamente limpia, a diferencia de todos los demás presentes –Exceptuando a Kin- ella en vez de ir de negro, iba de color blanco hueso. Y en su muñeca se encontraba una intravenosa.

Corey miró a su novia y se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Señorita Méndez, tenemos que retirarnos, ha llegado el sujeto 322.- Le dijo uno de los chicos vestido de negro. Ella bufó de mala gana

-Pff… Está bien. Pero que oportuno el chico.- Le dijo al joven, él y los otros dos chicos (entre ellos el que tomaba a Kin por los hombros) la miraron triste

-Sí quieres uno de los tres nos quedamos…-

-Está bien, tengo al imbécil ese.- Le sonrió al joven y volteó al profesor Vázquez.- ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Ven aquí!- Le ordenó. El profesor se acercó claramente asustado y al ver la cara de confusión de Kin se dio cuenta que él tenía la misma.

-Dí-dígame, señorita…-

-Escúchame idiota, vas a cuidar al mocoso ese tan bien cómo lo está haciendo Erik.- Le gritó. El pobre profesor se encogió un poco en su sitio mientras los otros 4 se reían a carcajadas. El maestro Vázquez se acercó a Kin y lo tomó por los hombros tal como el otro sujeto.

-Bueno, adiós Mel. Hazte más guapa.- Le dijo el tal Erik. Ella abrió la boca actuando como si se hubiera indignado y después rió junto a él

-¡Sí claro! Pero si soy súper guapa.- Ambos rieron de nuevo

-¡Muévete!- Le gritó otro chico desde la puerta

-¡Pff! Adiós, amor.- Se despidió Erik de Méndez dándole un pequeño beso. Corey hizo cara de asco mientras veía como Kin observaba la imagen tristemente. ¿En serio se creía su falsa relación? Vaya que era enamoradizo…

Ésta era su oportunidad. Cuando los vio salir, decidió bajar y eso hizo. Ya tenía todo planeado: Tan sólo aterrizar, le daría una súper patada voladora a Vázquez, después entre la confusión de Méndez le haría una súper llave mientras que Kin gritaba _"¡Eres mi héroe, Corey!"_ Rescataría a Laney y arrestarían a Méndez. Cuando saliera en los noticieros y el periódico como el estupendo y valiente chico que era, se burlaría de Beff por no haber hecho nada en su gran hazaña. Síp, todo iría bien.

 **(…)**

-No puedo creer que te hayan atrapado…- Susurró Kin al peli-azul. Corey le mandó una mirada asesina al chico.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- le dijo entre dientes

-¿No? Bajaste. Después caíste de sentón y te golpeaste el trasero, mientras te sobabas vino Méndez y te levantó de la camisa, llamó a Erik y mírate.- Le reprochó.

-Lo viví, no tienes que repetírmelo.- Le dijo. Ahora Corey estaba en la misma condición de Kin, sólo que él era sostenido por Erik, el cual era completamente más fuerte que él y Vázquez.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Regañó Erik apretando con más fuerza a Corey.

-¡Sí, sí, para ya!-

Los ojos de Corey volvieron a pasar por Laney. ¿Qué le harían? ¡Tenía que impedirlo! Miró ahora a Méndez que revisaba unas hojas mientras sonreía. Su ser se llenó de ira.

-Ajá… Ok… ¿Qué tal el 322?- Le preguntó a Erik

-Meh, normal.-

-¿Normal, normal?-

-Bueno, venía un poco corrompido y su estado mental iba de mal en peor.- Le contestó, Corey sólo escuchaba atentamente

-¿Cuántos usos?-

-Le calculo unos… 5 años.- Méndez hizo una mueca

-Uuh… Mala suerte.-

-Ya.- Dijo.- ¿Y la tuya?- Ella sonrió y Corey se movió incómodamente. Sabía que se refería a Laney.

-¡Si vieras!- Parecía muy feliz. Dio un salto de felicidad y lo miró sonriente.- ¡Está de maravilla! Para mí que será otra genialidad, cómo este imbécil de Aldo.- apuntó a Vázquez y ambos chicos lo miraron. Se notaba avergonzada pero tenía la mirada completamente nostálgica y completa de culpa. El tal Erik rió.

-Pues se la merece. ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿30 años?- Corey miró a Kin confundido. ¿30 años? El maestro Vázquez era claro que tenía más de 30 ¿Pero Méndez? ¡Ella no parecía tener más de 25!

-Sí, ha sido todo un éxito ¡Igual que ésta genialidad!- Corey volvió a fruncir el ceño ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-No todos tenemos tu suerte, querida.-

-No es suerte, es talento.- Se burló

-Ya, claro. En la rifa te tocó ella ¡Y además eras su maestra! La tenías vigilada, Meli.-

-¿¡Rifa!? ¿¡De qué hablan!? ¡Cómo diablos pueden hacerle eso a una persona!- Gritó Corey completamente enojado. Su reacción tomó de sorpresa a todos, tanto que Erik tuvo que apretar su agarre.- ¡Ustedes son repugnante, y esto es ilegal! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenla a ella de aquí!- Sus ojos se humedecieron de coraje. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? No quería que le hicieran algo…

Melanie rió a carcajadas cuál loca y hasta a Erik le dio un poco de miedo. Kin y Corey la veían asustados mientras que Vázquez la veía con los mismos ojos sin vida de siempre, completamente acostumbrado.

-¡Pero sí que son idiotas!- Les gritó.- ¡Ustedes me han hecho la mitad del trabajo!- Miró a Kin.- ¡Tú y tú hermano haciéndose sus amigos! ¡Nepp igual!- Kin miró por todos lados, claramente asustado y sintiendo la culpa en su cuerpo.- ¡Y tú fuiste el mejor!- Miraba ahora a Corey que la veía firme y con el ceño fruncido.- Haciéndose su pareja. La chica se llenó de tanta confianza que apuesto que si quiera pensó en hacer algo acerca de su "problema".-

-Usted es una hija de…-

-¡Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo! Pero se veían tan felices, tenía que contratar a alguien para separarlos…- Tanto Kin como Corey abrieron los ojos.

-¡Usted contrató a Rebeca! ¡Haz arruinado todo!-

-¡Pues claro, idiota! ¿Qué esperabas?-

-¡Pero para qué! ¿¡Por qué ella!?- El chico trataba de librarse pero Erik era muchísimo más fuerte.

-Ay por Dios… Pero sí que son tontos ¿no?- Se rió Erik, causando aún mucho más coraje en Corey

-Les explicaré porque no creo que salgan de ésta…- Se rió entre dientes.- ¿cuántos años me calculas?- Le preguntó a Kin. Él se puso nervioso, sabía que esa, para las mujeres, era una pregunta trampa…

-Eh… Eh…-

-¡Contesta!-

-¡23!- Le contestó. Ella sonrió de medio lado mientras Erik se carcajeaba. Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, nerviosos.

-Tengo… ¿Cuántos, Erik?-

-Ya ni recuerdo, ¿87? ¿88? ¿¡Quién lleva la cuenta!?- Los dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es imposible!-

-¡Cállate sabelotodo!- Kin cerró la boca rápidamente. Méndez miró ahora a Corey.- ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene tu queridísimo profesor?- Corey lo miró y arrugó la frente.

-80 o más.- Contestó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. ¿Qué? Lo odiaba. El profesor Vázquez se rió tristemente dándoles un poco de miedo a los chicos.

-Tengo 61, señor Riffin.- Le contestó dejando de reír. La cara de los dos chicos fue de sorpresa absoluta. Eso era imposible, era demasiado viejo para tener 61 años. Se miraron entre sí y después vieron a Méndez que tenía una sonrisa graciosa.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Gritó Kin. Se le veía desesperado ¿y cómo no estarlo? Ambos estaban atrapados y nerviosos, además que hace poco habían sido amenazados.- ¡Es una broma ¿cierto?!- Miró a Corey desesperado.- ¡Están haciéndome una broma! ¡Ha sido muy gracioso!- Corey lo miró algo avergonzado y bajó la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma.

-Kin…- Quería disculparse por haberlo metido en ese problema, pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé, Corey.- Le interrumpió.- ¿Para qué la quieren?- Preguntó.- ¿Por qué sus edades?-

-Por fin a alguien le nace la duda.- Se burló y miró a Erik.- ¿Se los cuento?-

-¿Saldrán vivos?-

-No.-

-Dale.- Tragaron nerviosos ¿Iban en serio de lo de "no salir vivos"?

-Pues bien, es algo simple… O espero que lo entiendan sus cerebros: Hace exactamente 21 años y algunos meses se modificó el ADN de su amiguita ¿cómo? Fácil, durante un operación… Si tan sólo no hubiera decidido quitarse las anginas en ese momento…- Comunicó con tranquilidad mientras veía sus bellas uñas desinteresadamente. Los dos chicos le mandaron una mirada gélida a su maestra

-Cómo decía… Fue elegida por nuestros superiores y fue modificada. Su modificación consistía básicamente en… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Absorber su juventud?- Los dos chicos la miraron incrédulos.- Es decir, con su sangre se crea una pequeña medicina que en este caso yo me inyectaré, si hago un litro de medicina sus órganos y su físico envejecerán casi un año.- Los chicos la vieron asqueados y con repulsión. Jamás habían sentido tanto desprecio por alguien.- ¡No me vean así! Como resultado yo me veré joven hermosa, sus ojos lo disfrutaran ¿No es suficiente?- Sonrió con malicia

-¡Das asco! ¿¡Cómo pueden hacerle algo así!?-

-¡A mí no vengas con tonterías! Yo por lo menos no me ayudé indirectamente dándole ánimos ¿Sabes? - Se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.- Pobrecilla, se le veía tan ilusionada contigo…-

-¡Hija de puta!-

-Ajá, estoy acostumbrada.-

-Pero ¿qué hay de su desaparición?- Preguntó Corey. Él sabía la verdadera historia, o por lo menos, lo poco que Laney sabía de la historia. Ésta vez habló Erik

-Más o menos a 1 de cada 1,000,000 personas corre con esa suerte.- Su mirada viajó a Laney y después a Vázquez, que bajó la cabeza.- De esas personas, el 70% muere durante su "desaparición" y de los restantes, si viven después de los dos días, se suicidan o tan sólo se vuelven locos. En la mayoría de los casos la sociedad termina pasándolos como locos y viven en las calles, otros no pueden ser vigilados y comienzan su vida de nuevo pues no recuerdan nada. Y si recuerdan y son localizados, se crean pequeñas joyas como su amiga que so podría usar todo lo que reste de su vida, mientras, los que no llegan tan cuerdos, no duran más de 5 a 10 años. Vázquez corrió con la misma suerte que ella ¿Cuánto llevas, vejete?-

-Cómo 30 años…- Contestó en un murmuro avergonzado. Méndez lo miró con odio y se acercó echando humo por las orejas. Después, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Kin tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, pero por la sorpresa e incomodidad no lo hizo.

-¡A él se le habla bien! ¡Escoria humana!-

-¡No lo toque!- Le gritó Corey. Méndez lo miró completamente indignada y se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia él. Miró hacia Erik que parecía muy asustado, y se dio cuenta que la maestra ya era una obsesionada y compulsiva con ese tema, tanto que su propio novio le temía. Ese pensamiento lo hizo temer, y más al ver su expresión. Erik apretó más a Corey e hizo una pequeña mueca con los ojos.

-¡Tra-Tranquila, amor!-

-¿¡Tranquila!? ¿¡Lo has escuchado!?-

-¡Sí lo he hecho! Pero ya tendrá su represaría, tú déjalo.- Le contestó casi rogando, tono que sorprendió a los dos chicos. Erik no se libraba de la culpa, nada parecido, pero se notaba que a la que todos temían era Méndez.

-Suficiente explicaciones, hora del show.- Dejó de acercarse a él y se dirigió al lado contrario de la habitación. Se acercó a una mesa metálica y comenzó a revolver los instrumentos médicos, sabía lo que seguía y por esa razón su respiración se aceleró. Miró por todos lados desesperado y no pudo evitarse toparse con la mirada angustiada de Vázquez. Siguió recorriendo la habitación mientras por su mente divagaba alguna forma de salir o alejarse de Erik.

De repente vio una pequeña abertura en la puerta del lugar y por ella se asomó una pequeña cabellera roja que desapareció casi al momento que notó la situación. Corey sonrió algo más aliviado, pero no completamente. Miró a sus secuestradores y rogó que no se hubieran dado cuenta. Al parecer Erik lo había ignorado completamente, pero Vázquez no.

En su estómago se creó un vacío. La esperanza de que Laney saliera de ahí ahora casi parecían nulas, y ahora Lenny y Carrie también quedarían envueltos. Ya no habría un rescate inesperado cuando atraparan a esos dos, pues los restantes no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Corey comenzó a temblar en contra de su voluntad por los nervios, cosa que hizo que Erik lo viera extrañado. Su mirada divagaba de un lado a otro pero sin perder de vista a su maestro por completo, él lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

¿Qué afirmó? ¿Qué los había visto?

Su preocupación incremento notablemente cuando notó como dejaba de sostener a Kin con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de soltarlo. Kin notó el cambio y miró a Vázquez, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Justo cuando creyó que los delataría le hizo un ademan con los ojos.

¿Qué?

Vio ahora a Méndez, que se encontraba eligiendo una jeringa justo al lado de su amada. En ese momento entendió a la perfección.

No lo delataría, lo estaba ayudando. ¿Y si una persona quiere ser bella y joven para siempre que abundaba en ella? La vanidad.

 _ **¡Agh! Tuve que eliminar el capítulo :c**_

 _ **Es que,** **créanme, es súper difícil que las fechas coincidan :c Como quiera, aquí les dejó de nuevo la nota:**_

 _ **Cómo les dije, creo que la calidad de mis escritos mejoraran muchísimo, pues he investigado muchísimo de ortografía para mejorar todo, además les confirmo que quedan 3 capítulos, uno de ellos el epílogo. Ahí les dije que pronto acabaría la historia y sí, ya la acabé. Y sí fue algo emotivo... Yo me puse emotiva x,D**_

 ** _Les aviso que el último capítulo es muy largo, no el epílogo, el último capítulo._**

 ** _Y creo que es todo, yo tenía pensado publicar 2 finales pero cuando terminé la historia fue como: "no, ni loca" _**

**_Y ya:3_**

 ** _¡Déjenme Review! :c o ioro (sí, con "i")_**


	22. 22- Aclaración (parte 2)

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-ç**

 **22.- Aclaraciones (parte 2)**

-¡Wow, maestra! No había notado lo hermosa que se ve de negro.- El asco que estaba creándose en sí mismo no tenían descripción, pero tampoco la mirada de sorpresa de los otros 3 presentes- Exceptuando a Vázquez- no tenía comparación. Pronto esa mueca desapareció y se convirtió en una sonrisa. Miró hacia su vestido y dejó las jeringuillas a un lado.

-¿Tú crees?- Ella sonrió más

-¡Por supuesto! Se lo digo yo, y sabe la fama que tengo en el colegio.- Ella volvió a sonreír estúpidamente mientras Kin lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.- ¿Verdad que sí, Kin?- Él miró al peli-azul con cara de "te perdimos" y el chico agrandó los ojos señalando a Erik con los mismo.- ¿Kin?- Preguntó ahora entre dientes, él entendió. Por la movilidad que tenía ahora pudo observar un poco mejor a Erik.

-¡Tienes razón, Corey!- Le apoyó.- Pero Erik, tú no te salvas, esos pantalones de esmoquin están ¡Wow!- Admitámoslo, a Kin le había tocado la peor parte del trabajo y él mismo se daba asco. La cara de burla de Corey era indescriptible, pero si reía arruinaría todo.

Erik miró hacia abajo y sonrió tan estúpidamente como su pareja. Una cabellera peli-azul se asomó ahora por la puerta y los miraba con las misma cara de incredulidad de Kin hace apenas unos segundos. Carrie se dio cuenta de la distracción de los dos sujetos y llamó a Lenny. Ahora ambos se asomaban sin peligro alguno, pero seguían sin poder adentrarse al lugar sin ser descubiertos. Una explicación muda de sus ¿Amigos? Digamos, Newmans, fue suficiente.

-¿En serio lo crees? Lo he comprado en esa tienda cara _"Mercy"_ ¡Fueron los más caros!-

-Síp, se nota.- Le siguió Kin.- Parece nuevo ¿Lo es?-

-¡Gracias por notarlo!- Miró mal a su novia.- Por lo menos alguien lo nota.- Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y el peli-azul supo que volvería a su labor. Mientras Kin seguía distrayendo a Erik, él habló

-¡Se lo digo en serio, profesora! ¡Se ve fantástica!-

-Eso ya lo sé.- Su antiguo estado de ánimo estaba volviendo, y eso era malo.

-¡Sí y más…! Ouh…- Expresó con falsa tristeza

-¿Ouh? ¿Cómo que "Ouh"?- Su mirada se volvió expectante y volvió a mirar a su vestido, olvidando todo. La tenía justo donde la quería.

-Su vestido era perfecto pero…-

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Habla ya!-

-Tiene una mancha ahí profesora, justo en el cuello.- Mintió. Su mentira era perfecta, ahora por lo menos necesitaría un espejo para ubicar la mancha inexistente. Ella abrió los ojos avergonzada y se alejó de Laney a pasos apresurados hacia uno de los incontables adornos metálicos tratando de reflejarse.

Corey miró hacia su alrededor y se percató del ambiente: Méndez ocupada. Erik distraído. Y Vázquez de su lado. Hasta sintió como el agarre de Erik había disminuido notablemente. Era su momento.

Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la puerta y ya habían entrado con cautela. Méndez seguía tratando de encontrar esa inexistente mancha en su distorsionada imagen, mientras que Erik seguía viendo su pantalón y zapatos felizmente. Durante el momento que veía a los dos "jóvenes" se dio cuenta que Lenny y Carrie ya estaban en la mesa de los instrumentos médicos. Sabía que Vázquez los había visto y ahora él lo veía algo sobresaltado, listo para la acción.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó el profesor. En un rápido movimiento, tomó a Erik de los hombros y lo hizo hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra la pared. Corey golpeó fuertemente contra el respaldo mientras que Erik se resbalaba adolorido por la pared completamente blanca.

Méndez dejó de verse en el adorno y volteó enseguida al escuchar el quejido de su novio. Inhaló llenando por completo sus pulmones y sus ojos se vieron desesperados e igualmente llenos de furia, se paró de una extraña manera, como si fuera un luchador de sumo y gritó extremadamente agudo. Sabían que si seguía con ese agudo grito tendrían a todos los científicos locos pronto allí.

-¡Ustedes me las…!- Gritaba, pero fue interrumpida por su propia caída. Se escuchó un ruido de metal cayendo al piso y seguido de él cayó Méndez. Todos se vieron entre sí y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que había pasado.

-¡Ay, deja de gritar!- Le regañó Carrie a la maestra desmayada. Ella estaba detrás de la profesora y todos notaron que ella la había golpeado con una bandeja metálica, que había encontrado en la mesa donde estaba hace un segundo.

-¿¡Pero cuándo te has movido!?- Le gritó Lenny viendo hacia dónde ella antes estaba. Carrie se encogió de hombros

-¡Ough, para!- Se quejó Erik. Si no hubiera escuchado ese quejido, no lo hubiera recordado. Se levantó por fin de la silla y miró hacia su el respaldo.

Ahí, vio a Erik aún sentado en el suelo y ahora Vázquez parecía descargar su ira en él. Estaba doblando su mano derecha casi por completo y se notaba como Erik pronto gritaría de dolor. Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras trataba de que Vázquez se alejara.

-Profesor, pare.-Le pidió Corey pero él ni pareció escucharlo.

-Es-Esto te lo mereces por… ¡Por todo!- Le gritó Vázquez. Se notaba completamente que el grado de locura que habían creado esos dos a lo largo del tiempo en su profesor lo estaba desquitando en ese momento.- ¡Ustedes! ¡Arruinaron mi vida!-

-¡Para, por favor!- Los quejidos de Erik eran estruendosos y ponían nerviosos a los jóvenes, pero no sabían que tan buena idea era interrumpirlo. Los ojos de Erik se pusieron llorosos y comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Yo tenía una vida!- Le gritó.- ¡Yo tenía una novia, ella esperaba un hijo! ¡Mi hijo!-

-¡Perdón…! Perdón…- Se disculpó.

-Yo estaba comenzando mi vida… Yo sólo tenía 31 años…- El profesor bajó la voz después de cada frase, y al final de ella terminó la tortura de Erik.

El profesor vio a los 4 jóvenes con los ojos más tristes que habían visto. Sonrió de igual manera y balbuceó.

-Tienen que quitarle la intravenosa a la Señorita Penn, después de unos pocos minutos despertaran…- Corey corrió hacia Laney de una manera desesperada y se puso a su lado, viendo ambos brazos para buscar la intravenosa.

La encontró en su brazo derecho y vio su muñeca.

-Tienes que quitarlo despacio…- Le advirtió su amigo, él afirmó.

Entre los cuatro lo retiraron lo más lento posible y lo más cautelosamente posible. Ya lo habían logrado y ahora se encontraban aún dentro de la habitación, con la puerta completamente cerrada. Lenny y Carrie estaban sentados en las dos sillas metálicas y Kin recostado usando de respaldo la pared, el profesor estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y Corey estaba sentado en otra silla, justo al lado de la "camilla" con la cabeza escondida entre la misma camilla.

Méndez seguía completamente inconsciente y Erik había sido amordazado con una cinta de habían sacado de quién-sabe-dónde.

Corey seguía escondiendo su cabeza, acariciando su mano. Esperando.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Vázquez, sobresaltando y sacando a todos de su pequeña burbuja.- ¿¡Por qué diablos no despierta!? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-

-Han pasado sólo unos minutos…- Le dijo Kin

-Pues yo no tardé tanto.-

-¡Pero ella no es usted!- Le gritó Corey exasperado. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y él lo empeoraba todo. Ella estaría bien. Ella debía estarlo. Él necesitaba que estuviera bien. El profesor lo vio algo arrepentido pero volvió a ponerse firme.

-Me encargaré de estos dos, ¿Alguien me ayuda?- Lenny lo miró desinteresado

-Hay un cuartito de mantenimiento allá fuera, ahí nos escondimos. Si quiere escóndalos allí.- Le dijo

-Gracias niño, he estado aquí durante 30 largos y horribles años de mi vida. Me conozco el lugar.- Le dijo con sarcasmo. Lenny lo vio de mala manera.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Preguntó Carrie

-Ayúdame.- Le contestó. Los tres se pusieron en marcha y con cautela los pusieron en aquella habitación.

-¿Por qué no despierta, Kin?- Le preguntó Corey lagrimando.

-Ya lo hará…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tenía pulso.-

-Pero muy suave.-

-Estuvo horas inconsciente, además supongo que ya ha mejorado.-

-Pero…-

-¿Por qué tanto "pero"? ¿No eras tú el positivo del grupo?- Corey se dispuso a contestar pero un quejido lo interrumpió. Al quedar sólo ellos dos en la sala supieron que provenía de Laney y giró su rostro rápidamente.

Kin se levantó casi de un salto y miró atónito hacia el lugar.

Laney parecía querer levantar la vista y el cuerpo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. En su mirada se notaba el desconcierto además del miedo, y por su estado aún no reconocía a ninguno de sus dos amigos. Mientras, los otros dos no movían ni un músculo, asustados de cuál podría ser el siguiente movimiento de su amiga. Ella acostada miró de un lado a otro, hasta que topó con Corey.

El chico, al volver a ver los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado durante ese tiempo, recordó todos los problemas que habían tenido en la escuela. Al parecer la pelirroja hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Sabiendo lo que haría a continuación la pelirroja, Corey se acercó y la abrazó de la manera más sobreprotectora y cariñosa que pudo, tratando de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque sabía que para eso un solo abrazo no lo completaba, tal vez ni le llegara a los talones.

Siguió abrazándola en silencio. Trataba de que el amor y cariño absoluto que sentía por ella lo sintiera en ese contacto, trataba además, de pedirle perdón por todo. Por la pelea, por dejar de que se la llevaran, por no haberle creído al 100%. Por todo. La chica trató de reunir todas las fuerzas que tenía su débil cuerpo para abrazarlo, lo abrazó llena de culpa, pidiendo que la disculpara.

-Bueno… Iré por los demás.- Kin sonrió y puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Sabía que se estaban disculpando sin palabras.

Kin salió con cautela mientras que Laney y Corey se separaban.

-Lo siento muchísimo.- Dijo Corey antes de nada

-No, no, ha sido mi culpa ¡nunca debí cambiarme de puesto! Y además sé que tú no eres así…-

-Laney, perdón. Jamás te haría algo como eso. ¡Lo siento!- Le repitió tomando sus manos.- Yo dejé que te llevaran, no debí,-

-Sé que no es tu culpa, pero no sé qué pasó.-

-Todo tendrá sentido, yo te explicaré todo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Débil.- Contestó.- Explícame.- Pidió

-Es un cuento muy largo…-

Sus amigos entraron en ese momento y se acercaron a la chica. La pelirroja miró sorprendida a Vázquez y se vio más sorprendida al ver que no estaba en un hospital como ella creía. Sus amigos se acercaron a abrazarla y ella correspondía extrañada ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado? El profesor Vázquez acercó a ella como si fuera un alma en pena, además de que iba completamente vestido de negro. Y pronto se dio cuenta de su vestimenta. Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida, pues el profesor sonrió triste y con nostalgia. Recordando el momento cuando a él le tocó vivir eso. Por desgracia, él no había llegado a ser rescatado. El profesor le hizo un gesto a Corey y él se movió de la silla sin quejas, sorprendiendo muchísimo más a Laney. El profesor se sentó y la miró triste.

-¡Muy bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?!- Exclamó intranquila

-¿Ya le dijiste que Méndez contrató a Rebeca para separarlos?- Preguntó Carrie

-No, no la confundas.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Contratar!? ¿¡Qué rayos pasa!? ¿Y qué diablos es ésta ropa…?- El profesor la miró con tristeza y sonrió.

-Dígame, señorita Penn… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- Estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué o cómo contestar, tampoco sabía si era buena idea contestar ¡Él la odiaba! ¿Por qué de repente era buena gente y Corey estaba de su lado? Miró a Corey y él afirmó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que contestara.

Cerró los ojos y pensó un buen rato, y sabía exactamente lo último que había recordado. Abrió los ojos y al ver a sus amigos y el profesor volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró.

-Lo qué le pasó a mi familia…- Confesó. Nadie sabía lo difícil que era para ella todo eso, sólo ella sabía había pasado.

-Ya veo…- De su saco sacó una hoja de papel algo sucia y con algo de sangre seca.- ¿Quieres leerla?- Le preguntó amablemente. Ella negó con la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas se concentraban en sus ojos.- ¿Quieres que la tiré?- Corey abrió los ojos asustado y esperando su respuesta ¡Ni se lo ocurra!

-No…- Contestó y Corey se sintió aliviado. Comprendía la historia, pero sabía que necesitaba algo más. Y eso era ese algo más.

-Se la daré al Señor Riffin ¿Está bien?- Ella rió entre lágrimas y Corey sonrió. Sabía la gracia que le hacía que le llamaran así, después, afirmó.

Cuando Corey comenzó a leerlo cada vez más ganas de llorar le daba, se sentía tan mal y quería solucionarlo. A cada palabra, sus ojos se engrandecían. El profesor Vázquez comenzó a explicarle a detalles todo lo sucedido, y ella sólo afirmaba, consiente de la situación, pero eso no evitaba que algún sollozo se le escapara. Ya había aceptado su situación, pero esto completaba la historia le hacía sentir como si su corazón se enchicara. Los otros los veían con atención, sin hablar, sólo se miraban.

Entre la explicación se escuchó la vibración de un teléfono celular, fue ignorada excepto por Carrie. A él había llegado un mensaje de Konnie con la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido, cuando iba a anunciarla las luces se apagaron sobresaltando a los presentes. Las luces fueron sustituidas por una sola luz de color rojo intermitente; Todos se vieron entre sí y más cuando se escuchó el ruido de un micrófono.

 _"atención a todos. Evacuación inminente. Atención a todos. Evacuación inminente."_

Una voz femenina repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, sorprendentemente tranquila. Todos notaron que era una grabación, pero no decía la razón de la evacuación. Pronto se empezó a escuchar varios pasos ordenados saliendo.

-Mierda…- Murmuró Vázquez.- ¿Puedes moverte?- Le preguntó a Laney, ella afirmó nerviosa.- ¡Bien, vamos a movernos ya!-

-¿Adónde? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ustedes háganme caso ¡Salgan!-

-¡Nos descubrirán!-

-¡Ahora!- Al ordenar esto se levantó exaltado y se dirigió a la salida. Lenny se acercó a la pelirroja y él y Corey la ayudaron a levantarse y dejaron que se apoyara en sus hombros.

Vázquez miró por todos lados al abrir la puerta y los otros 5 lo veían impacientes y nerviosos. La luz y la grabación sólo ponían el ambiente más tortuoso

-No hay nadie, nos vamos todos hacia la izquierda.- Dijo

-La salida es a la derecha.- Le recriminó Carrie, él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-A la izquierda, ahora.- Al decir esto, desapareció de la vista de todos. Los adolescentes se vieron entre sí con miradas desconfiadas. Corey los miró mal, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos desconfiaban.

-Vamos.-Dijo. Empezó a moverse y por inercia Lenny y Laney lo siguieron, Carrie hizo lo mismo y ahora los 5 iban siguiendo a su maestro por un pasillo oscuro y parpadeante con un eco de "Evacuación inminente"

Caminando en línea recta el profesor se detuvo frente a una puerta que resaltaba de las demás, pues era café, a diferencia de todas las demás que eran negras. Se aseguró de que los jóvenes lo siguieran y les hizo una mueca para que entraran. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Están locos?- Preguntó Carrie entre dientes.- ¡Esa no es la salida!-

-No podemos volver, nos atraparían.-

-Estamos yendo a un callejón sin salida.- Le recriminó a Corey

-Carrie tiene razón.- Apoyó Lenny

-¡Entren ya!- Se escuchó desde dentro y no tuvieron más opción que obedecerle.

Dentro parecía ya otro lugar. La luz no parpadeaba y la irritante voz ya no se escuchaba. El profesor Vázquez cerró la puerta y Corey dejó delicadamente a Laney en el suelo. Miró la sala; Ésta era café de la mitad de las paredes y de ese centro hacia arriba era beige. El suelo era blanco completamente y lo único que había en la sala era un enorme portal blanco con cables saliendo de su circunferencia. Frente a esa máquina tan impactante había un panel lleno de botones y una pantalla pequeña.

-¿Pero qué…?- Salió de Carrie, una pregunta que todos se hacían.

El maestro se notaba apurado y exaltado, se movía de un lado a otro hasta que tomó un maletín y dentro de él sacó un libro que empezó a hojear rápidamente. Tal vez no debió haberlo seguido, ahora parecía un loco desesperado.

El profesor volvió a correr por la sala hasta ese panel y comenzó a teclear cosas que para ellos no tenían sentido,

-¡Maestro, ¿Qué hace?!- Le gritó Corey. Él giró sobre sí mismo y los vio expectante. Relajó su postura y se acomodó su ropa de nuevo, esto antes de aclararse la garganta.

-Disculpen.- Dijo.- Laney, ¿quieres volver a casa?- Preguntó

 **Feliz navidad! Sí, lo sé, ya pasó Navidad ¡Pero hey! Apenas hoy tuve internet xD**

 **¿Se la pasaron bien? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Dejen Review!**


	23. 23- ¿Quieres volver a casa? (Final)

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **23.- ¿Quieres volver a casa? (Final. Atentos al prologo mañana)**

Su corazón se achicó.

Su respiración desapareció.

Su saliva escaeció.

Su estómago dejó de existir.

-¿E-eh?- El que habló fue Corey asustado y nervioso como nunca antes. La muchacha no hablaba, no parpadeaba, sólo veía a un horizonte imaginario sin moverse.

-Laney, ¿quieres volver a casa?- Miró al profesor atónita y sus labios se movieron nerviosos, pero jamás articularon palabra. El profesor sonrió nervioso y con algo de gracia y siguió tecleando.

En ese período de tiempo, las miradas se centraron en Laney. Corey se puso a su altura.

-Lanes, Lanes… Escúchame.- Pidió pero ella no se movió, la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo viera. Era una decisión muy importante y él lo sabía pero tenía que impedirlo. Diablos, la necesitaba.- Lanes, te lo ruego. No te vayas.- Titubeó tomándola de la mejilla. Ella lo miró seriamente y sin expresión alguna. Corey comenzó a temblar, tenía tanto miedo…

-Y-yo…- Eso fue lo único que articuló.

El profesor presionó fuertemente una tecla y creó un gran eco que hizo voltear a los 5.

-Admiren…- Pronunció

En ese círculo comenzó a verse imágenes que hicieron que la pupila de la chica se dilatara.

Era su vida.

Desde su nacimiento.

Era ella.

 ** _(…)_**

 _-¡Mírala, es hermosa!-Admiró la orgullosa madre en la sala de estar que tanto conocían Corey y Laney. Ella llevaba en brazos a un hermosa recién nacida y a un lado se encontraba una curiosa niña de 4 años viendo a la pequeña criatura. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre grabando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ellos no veían la grabación. Veían la escena cómo si fueran otro integrante de esa familia._

 _-¡Ya lo veo, cariño!- Contestó el hombre_

Los adolescentes veían confundidos, a excepción de una de ellas.

-M-mamá.- Tartamudeó. Los adolescente la vieron expectantes y ella siguió viendo la pantalla mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Corey maldijo. La estaba convenciendo. Se sentía una mala persona, él quería que ella fuera feliz, pero la necesitaba a su lado.

 _-¡Laney, ponte el suéter!-Gritó su madre_

 _-¡No quiero!- Una pequeña Laney de 4 años estaba cruzada de brazos con unas tiernas mejillas rojas del frío._

Laney soltó una pequeña risita mientras se secaba las lágrimas de nuevo.

La siguiente imagen fue la de una Laney de 7 años y otra pelirroja más grande de 11 años que tallaban sus iniciales en las escaleras.

Después las imágenes pasaron cada vez más rápido; Sus cumpleaños, su graduación, ella jugando con su padre, eran algunos recuerdos que revivían a la velocidad de la luz frente a sus ojos. O eso hasta que paró en uno.

Era el día del lago.

Corey había leído la historia, y cuando vio que ella y su hermana se acercaron a la barbacoa cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Laney, apretándola. Dándole apoyo. El sonido de las risas familiares y el viento de verano se detuvieron, algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. La imagen estaba completamente pausada, justo dónde sabía que las camionetas irían por ella.

-¿Por qué está pausado?- Preguntó Laney débilmente, asustada de volver a repetir lo que seguía.

-Porque usted puede cambiarlo todo, señorita Penn.- Le contestó girando para verla. Los ojos de la chica mostraron miles de sentimientos en ese momento, era tan intenso lo que se sentía que más de un par de ojos se humedecieron.- Puede volver y ese día seguirá normal. Su vida seguirá desde ahí.-

-O-oh.- Esa fue su única reacción. Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo y Corey volteó para toparse a Carrie llorando, y a los otros dos reteniendo las lágrimas. Al verlos no se imaginó cómo debía estar él. Cómo un tonto, claro está.

-Lanes… No t-te vayas… Te lo ruego.- Ella no se inmutaba y sólo seguía viendo a aquel horizonte inexistente.

-Señor Riffin, déjela. Ella decidirá.-

-¡Cállese! ¡Usted no sabe cuánto la necesito!-

-No la recordará.- Un silencio aún más sepulcral inundó el lugar.

-¿Q-qué?- Laney fue la que rompió el silencio, por lo que Corey la miró alarmado. ¡No podía irse! ¡Por favor que no se fuera! Pensó él.

-No la recordará, la olvidaran en cuestión de días.-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo jamás te olvidaría!-

-¡Usted no entiende, señor Riffin!- Le regañó.- La señorita Penn no existirá en esta época, o por lo menos no como adolescente.- La chica bajó la mirada y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, estaba temblando y Corey lo sentía. Estaba bajo demasiada presión. El maestro la vio tristemente y se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su altura. Para él era una decisión muy fácil, pues él no tuvo ninguna relación que valiera la pena, ni si quiera un relación amistosa.- Señorita Penn, debe de entender; Esto no es más que un amor adolescente.- Corey arrugó al frente y apretó sus manos en un puño.- Es posible que en unos meses todo esto desaparezca, mientras su familia se desgarró y usted lo sabe. Su familia pasó por horribles momentos.-

Corey le mandó una mirada de odio puro pero él la ignoró.

-¡No, Laney! ¡Y-yo te juro quererte siempre y protegerte! ¡Y-y estaré a tu lado! ¡Y-y...!- Estaba tan nervioso que ya no sabía que decir, sólo quería impedir que se fuera.

-¡Y-yo no sé qué hacer!- Y por fin rompió en un llanto desgarrador. Ese llanto creó otros 4 llantos iguales, todos estaban desesperados y confundidos pero nada de lo que ellos sentían se igualaba a lo que sentía la pelirroja.

Era una decisión tan difícil de la cuál pronto podría arrepentirse; Sus amigos o su familia. El amor de su vida o buscar otro. Volver con su vieja familia o quedarse con la nueva. Todo era tan complicado. Miró a Corey desesperadamente y lo vio llorando a mares, atrás de él sus otros tres amigos estaban igual. Tenía miedo.

Recordó las palabras de su profesor ¿Nadie la recordaría? ¿Quería desaparecer completamente de sus recuerdos? No sufrirían si ella se fuera. Y creyó tener la respuesta.

-Y-yo creo que… es hora de volver…- Todos los llantos pararon en seco, la pelirroja temía la reacción pero no hubo ninguna más que esa. El profesor la ayudó a levantarse y ella se levantó tambaleante.

-No…- Escuchó murmurar. Sabía de dónde venía esa voz y su corazón se partió en dos, pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que hacerlo.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!- gritó estruendosamente. El peli-azul se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella hasta que la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás. Lloró en su nuca cómo jamás lo había hecho y apretó el abrazo cada vez más.

-Riffin…- Murmuró Carrie para sí misma. La reacción del chico fue algo inesperada, y hasta ella sentía el corazón hecho polvo al ver la escena. Limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y miró a sus otros dos acompañantes. Ellos también veían la escena impotentes y sabía que él no era el único que quería evitar que se fuera. Golpeó un poco a su amigo pelirrojo y él la miró sonrojado por el llanto, limpió sus lágrimas pero seguían fluyendo sin permiso.- Tenemos que evitarlo…- Le susurró.

-Corey… Por favor, suéltame.- Pidió la pelirroja tratando de avanzar, qué claramente el peli-azul evitaba esa acción. Ella lloraba igual pero sólo seguía pensando en su familia, y que su recuerdo era pasajero, eso la consolaba.

-¡No! ¡NO, NO, NO!- Se negó. La abrazó mucho más fuerte destrozando el corazón de Laney una vez más, Corey sintió las lágrimas de su amada en su agarre y él se escondió un poco más, tratando de dejar de llorar pero sin soltarla. No daba resultado pues sus quejidos de llanto aún se escuchaban.- Te lo ruego…-

-Señor Riffin, aléjese.- El profesor se acercó y lo empujó alejándolo. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras él pataleaba y rogaba que se detuviera.- ¡Rápido, señorita Penn! ¡Sólo debe entrar y llegará a un extraño lugar morado, ahí la veré yo y la ayudaré!- Le indicó.

-¡NO! ¡Laney, retrocede, te lo ruego!-

Ella veía aquella imagen consciente de las suplicas y quejidos. Sabía que cuando pasara a aquel lugar, no habría vuelta atrás. Se dio media vuelta y los miró de nuevo; Sus tres amigos observando sin decir nada, sólo llorando en silencio, y el amor de su vida luchando para no dejarla. Sólo sería un momento. Sólo eso.

-Los amo, chicos.- Así se despidió. Volvió a dar media vuelta y estuvo a punto de adentrarse a aquella imagen.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Lenny. Ella se detuvo y se giró.- ¡No, no te vayas!-

-Lenny yo…-

-¡Has cambiado nuestras vidas, Laney!- Dijo ahora Kin por lo que todos los ojos pasaron a él. Vázquez veía sin entender que pasaba y Corey los veía con los ojos hinchados, y casi derrotado.

-Pero chicos…-

-¡Así es!- Agregó Carrie, algo sorprendente para la pareja.

-¡Laney, gracias a ti sé qué hacer con tú-ya-sabes-qué!- gritó Lenny a la vez que hizo una graciosa seña con los ojos hacia Carrie y ella sonrió triste.

-¡Y yo volví a amar la música después de lo que hizo este idiota!- Añadió Kin apuntando a Lenny. El muchacho lo vio con una mala cara y Laney volvió a sonreír con nostalgia.

-Chicos yo necesito volver…-

-¡No!- Gritó Carrie. La chica la vio sorprendida ¿Qué pudo haber hecho por ella? Ella la odiaba si no mal recordaba.- ¡Si tú te vas yo no me daré cuenta!- Le recriminó Carrie estruendosamente cerrando los ojos con algunas lágrimas. La chica se notaba muy confundida y los demás presentes igual, no tenían idea de qué hablaba.

-¿Eh?-

-¡No me daría cuenta que me gusta Lenny!- Completó. Momentos desesperados ameritan soluciones desesperadas. Pensó Carrie al completar la frase.

Si la cara de la chica era digna de una fotografía, la del pelirrojo era para toda una galería de arte. Tan roja, con los ojos tan brillantes y aún más emocionado. Miró con ilusión a la peli-azul y ella desvió la mirada. Ese momento era uno de los que jamás olvidara…

 _Al menos que… Claro… Todo esto lo olvidarían._

La sonrisa que ese par había creado en Laney despareció y trató de volver a apegarse a la realidad. Suspiró y los miró para después sonreír tristemente. De algo estaba segura, ella jamás los olvidaría. Al momento de esto volvió a girar sin antes agradecerles por todo, volviendo a crear miradas vacías en todos. Al parecer no había funcionado. Corey la conocía y sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse, sólo necesitaba un empujoncito y él estaba dispuesto a eso.

Empujó con la mayor fuerza que pudo a Vázquez y él retrocedió por inercia. Al estar libre y ver como Laney se alejaba lista para volver él la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que lo viera.

-Tú me has cambiado la vida.- Le dijo de la manera más tranquilizadora y cariñosa que pudo, asegurándose que sus ojos lo dijeran todo.- Te adoro y te necesito aquí, conmigo.- La abrazó de nuevo, consiente que si no funcionaba, sería el último abrazo. Laney apoyó su mentón en su codo y toda la valentía que había adquirido para abandonar el lugar se fue al retrete, volvió a llorar y después vio a sus otros tres amigos.

 _Ella había creado recuerdos._

 _Ella había causado todo eso. Por ella Lenny por fin era feliz._

 _Ella había repercutido tanto, que le sorprendía._

 _¿Era egoísta irse? No, no lo era._

 _¿Quería irse? No, no quería._

 _Su familia sufriría y eso ella lo sabía, estaba consciente del daño que iba a causar y sabía que eso la perseguiría para siempre. Las risas con su hermana, su madre, su padre. Todo eso eran recuerdos, pero no quería cambiarlos. Ahora tenía una nueva familia, hasta a Carrie la quería ¡Y qué decir de Corey! Seguía sin estar segura de nada. Pero de algo estaba en verdad segura: A la vez que iba a causar un inmenso daño, iba a crear una inmensa felicidad en otros individuos, pero..._

 _"Pero"_

 _Había tantos "peros" que no quería seguir pensando, sólo quería que todo acabara e ir a dormir para que al siguiente día almorzara con la familia Riffin y estuviera con Corey todo lo que restara del día. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Sí, eso quería._

 **(…)**

-¿Vendrá, señorita Penn?- El maestro ya estaba harto de tanto drama adolescente y ahora le extendía la mano para que subiera, mientras que Corey ya la había soltado, completamente resignado. Él sólo quería volver con su amada novia. 30 largos años esperando ese momento.

-Yo, la verdad creo…-

Unos estruendosos ruidos de unos pasos fuertes y precipitados se escucharon alarmando a los 6 presentes, y más al más viejo de ellos que cambió su expresión cansada a una de apuro.

-¡Es la policía!- Avisó Carrie

-¿Qué?-

-¡Konnie me mandó un mensaje diciendo que cuando vieron en dónde estábamos, fueron por la policía!- Agregó

-¡Por eso estaban evacuando!- Dijo Corey apurado

-¡No me digas, idiota!- Le contestó con sarcasmo.- ¡Tienen que irse ya!-

-¡Vamos señorita Penn, tiene que subir!- Escuchó de nuevo una puerta derribándose, avisando que estaban cerca. La expresión de Laney volvió a pasar a una no tan decidida ¡Era muy importante la decisión ¿Ok?!

-Yo no iré profesor.- Le comunicó. Las miradas extrañadas de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Está segura?- Preguntó apurado, pues los estruendosos pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

-Pues… yo…-

-¡Ya lo dijo, hasta luego!- Afirmó Corey de mala gana.

El maestro los vio y sonrió, eran sus últimos momentos en esa realidad, y aunque sabía que en algunas semanas lo olvidarían les debía todo. Los chicos vieron su sonrisa y sus ojos; Tan ilusionados y emocionados que les era difícil creer lo que venían de la misma persona, aquella que tantas veces la vieron como una mala persona. Qué equivocados estaban. Los jóvenes le sonrieron de la misma manera. El maestro dio unas breves instrucciones de qué poner en el panel que consistía en: La fecha, nombre de la persona y por último el número de experimento, en su caso, el 102.

La pantalla mostró una casa algo humilde, la sala de estar para ser exactos, y una pareja conformada por un joven Aldo de 31 años y una hermosa muchacha rubia que rondaba por la misma edad; Ellos se encontraban viendo algunos folletos que mostraban cosas de recién nacidos y pronto, la pantalla se pausó. Los chicos comprendieron que fue en ese momento dónde todo cambió para él. El profesor miró la imagen y suspiró con felicidad y orgullo.

-Vuelvo a casa, Charlotte.- Murmuró y después volteó de nuevo a los jóvenes.- Gracias por todo, chicos.-

-Al contrario.- Se despidió Corey

-Talvez nos veamos luego…- Ellos sonrieron, eso del tiempo era extraño.- Volveré a ser feliz, gracias a ustedes. No los olvidaré.-

-¡Adiós, profesor!- Él rió entre dientes cuando escuchó el coro.

-Por cierto, siento tratar de emparejarlos. Señor Nepp. Señorita Penn. Ordenes son ordenes.- Bromeó.

-¿¡E-eh!?- Habló Corey. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Pero no... Lo qué pasaba era que se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Pff! Lo sabía... Carrie golpeó al joven en la cabeza y él la miró mal.

-Shh... Es un momento serio.- Le regañó. Él sólo la arremedó de mala gana y se puso firme. Era cierto. El maestro sonrió y por un momento quiso reír. En verdad lo extrañaría.

Por fin él volvería a casa; Puso un pie en el lugar y percibió el aroma que tanto extrañaba, aquel aroma hogareño unido con el perfume de su amada. Le quedaba un buen camino por delante, pues no era cuestión de sólo traspasar el lugar, no. Tenía que pasar por varios lugares que la mente humana apenas y podía imaginar, algo demasiado complicada que ni él llegaba a entenderlo del todo. Los creadores de todo ese lugar, de todos esos secuestros y de esa máquina, eran unos locos que se perdieron tanto en su propia locura, que crearon algo imposible y que jamás podría ser igualado. Y justo cuando esas fuertes pisadas abrieron la puerta de esa habitación, él desapareció en el infinito. Llevándose un sinfín de chispazos provenientes de la máquina con él, claramente descompuesta.

Los jóvenes ignoraron a aquel uniformado prominente que tenía una clara confusión, y sólo siguieron viendo esa máquina ahora humeante con la frente en alto y claramente orgullos y felices por su mentor. Le desearon toda la suerte del mundo y giraron casi al unísono encarando al hombre que ahora mismo lo miraba desorientado.

-¡Los hemos buscado por todos lados!- Gritó un rescatista detrás del hombre que seguía sin entender que habían sido esos chispazos. El hombre dejó de encorvarse y los miró.

-Recibimos una llamada del 911 informándonos de un secuestro, al llegar aquí nos hemos dado cuenta que era cierto y no se preocupen, todos los involucrados han sido capturados.- Ellos sonrieron mientras escuchaban como más gente se aproximaba, por suerte, esa estresante grabación y la luz ya habían sido apagadas.- Encontramos a la señorita Melissa Méndez y al señor Erik Carrillo amordazados en una pequeña habitación ¿Tienen algo que ver con eso?- Los chicos sonrieron cómplices y el oficial rió casi a carcajadas mientras el equipo médico entraba.- ¡Me alegro que la juventud se sepa defender!-

Los jóvenes rieron nerviosos mientras eran examinados de pies a cabezas por los médicos.

-Por cierto, ¿ustedes saben algo acerca de "Aldo Vázquez"? Sus amigos lo reportaron pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado.- Preguntó. El grupo de amigos se vieron entre sí y se sonrieron.

-Ni idea.- Mintió Corey

-Debió de haber sido un error de ellos…- Completó Laney. El hombre los vio y volvió a sonreír convencido.

-¡Me alegro de eso!- Síp, este hombre era una persona muy extraña.

 _¿Ahí estaría feliz? Sólo el tiempo lo diría._

 _Pero, ver las repercusiones que ella había creado era maravilloso, después de todo el siglo 21 era el mejor lugar para vivir ¿no?_

 _¿Quién más podría tener esa oportunidad tan buena? Empezar tu vida literalmente desde cero._

 _Pero ella era demasiado joven. ¡Pues esa fue su decisión! Ya no podía hacer nada._

 _Y así quería estar._

 _Ahora estaría para siempre feliz y a salvo_

-¡Por cierto, chicos! Sus padres están afuera muy preocupados y enojados… Buena suerte.- El oficial volvió a reír a carcajadas y algunos adultos también rieron entre dientes, deseándole suerte mentalmente.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí completamente aterrados. Estaban muertos.

 _Bueno, tal vez no completamente a salvo._

 ** _(...)_**

 ** _¡Tantanta! ¡Qué boñitoooo! ¿Les gustó? ¡A mí me encantó!_**

 ** _Llegamos al final, bueno, subiré mañana ¡Sin falta! (Espero:v) el prologo._**

 ** _Bueno, esperen a mañana ¡Y dejen review! Es el penúltimo capítulo:c! Por cierto, si alguien no entendió algo póngamelo en la review. Pensé en hacer algo así como un "capítulo" explicando las asociaciones y cosas así. Lo que no se entendió más que nada :v_**

 ** _Por cierto, mañana superaremos a Apocalipsis en palabras. Y también en calidad ¿A quien engaño? :v Debo decir que estoy orgullosa. Me encantó. Pero bueno, mañana me pongo sentimental._**

 ** _Sin más, me despido. Estén atentos a mañana:)._**


	24. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Grojband no es de mi propiedad, sólo la historia. Grojband y su personajes son creaciones de sus respectivos dueños.

 **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! -3-**

 **Epílogo:**

Debían admitir que al salir más de uno quedó ciego por los miles de flashes de cámaras que los atacaron. La cara de la mayoría de los presentes era de enorme preocupación, pero este tipo de expresión se creó en la cara de los 4 adolescentes al ver a sus padres y madres parados ahí, viéndolos con una cara de alivio extremo. Pues sí, sus hijos habían sido "secuestrados" después de todo. Tras miles de abrazos, besos y llantos de alivio vino la tormenta, para su suerte lejos de ese lugar, ya por fin en casa.

 _¡Ese tipo de cosas déjensela a los adultos!_

Esa era la frase que más repetía la señora Riffin después de la basta explicación de Corey. A nadie le contaron la verdad, ninguno de los cuatro la contó, sólo a sus otros 3 amigos que no habían estado presentes. Además de que no les creerían, para todos, su querida profesora, había tenido un ataque de ansiedad y se había vuelto loca. Nada más.

Como siempre, más gente alzó la voz diciendo que no creían que eso fuera verdad, ¡Y vamos! Casi 30 personas habían sido arrestadas ¿qué acaso todas habían sufrido de ataques de ansiedad y después se habían puesta de acuerdo? Pues no. Pero, la noticia oficial y pública era eso; El secuestro. Sobre el chico que habían capturado, el gobierno lo desapareció.

Pues sí, ellos sabían todo y los dejaban existir. Sólo eran uno de un millón ¿no? Pues esa era la mentalidad del gobierno. Los chicos al darse cuenta les dio un ataque de irá, pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Laney estaba ahí y eso les bastaba.

Tuvieron tres días de descanso por el "shock" del "secuestro" y eso lo aprovechó Laney para volver a dónde todo empezó, y con toda la valentía del mundo abrió la mayoría de los contenedores, hasta en dónde ella despertó. Cómo imaginaba, todo desaparecido.

Le causaba un poco de gracia todo eso, ¿algo tan grande cómo eso sería escondido? Pues sí, así era el mundo, así funcionaba y así seguiría funcionando.

Por lo menos, el mismo gobierno se había encargado de todo sobre ella. Ella era completamente una ciudadana que- Para los ojos de la ley- había nacido en el año de 1999. Ella jamás había existido antes de esa época. Había sido hija única y sus padres murieron. Conservó su apellido y había conseguido asiló en la casa Riffin por encargó de sus difuntos padres, diciendo que eran amigos cercanos. Su silencio era comprado con una suma de dinero que sería entregada a ella hasta su muerte, y no era una suma pequeña. A los padres de Corey jamás se les explicó nada de eso, para ellos todo siguió como siempre exceptuando la suma de dinero que se les era entregada a ellos hasta que Laney cumpliera la mayoría de edad que le era entregada alegando que fue por el secuestro y que a los demás no les era entregada porque ellos habían entrado por voluntad propia. Sus padres parecieron indignados pero al ver la suma no se quejaron. Su acta de nacimiento existía en cada computadora del gobierno, por lo que nunca más tuvo que preocuparse por su registro ni nada parecido.

3 meses habían pasado ya desde ese día. Aún recordaban los primeros días que fueron a la escuela, muchos de su aula los veían con odio, ahí la maestra Méndez era amada, y parecía que ya se les había olvidado como reaccionó la última vez que la vieron. Pero claro, la gente inteligente los veían cómo héroes e igual para los de otros salones, ellos habían visto la verdadera cara de Méndez.

Sobre Vázquez: La misma gente que los miraba con odio (mismos que ignoraban como si no existieran) lo olvidaron desde que llegaron. Los más lentos de mente, vamos. Las personas que eran un poco más inteligentes, preguntaban por él la primera semana y su desaparición no había pasado desapercibida por los adultos, pero una semana después del regreso de los chicos fue olvidado. Un mes después había sido olvidado por todos los restantes – Los 8 adolescentes involucrados – Excepto por Laney y Corey. Para ambos era extraño, y cada vez que lo mencionaban se burlaban de ellos como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _¡Pero si nosotros jamás hemos tenido un maestro así!_

Decían. Claro que recordaban todo por lo que habían pasado, pero no recordaban a aquel sujeto; Lenny decía que había sido una persona que desapareció, Carrie que un fantasma o un extraterrestre y Kin que él había sido el genio de todo, y que ese tal Vázquez jamás existió.

Hablando de ese… incidente: Digamos que después de la confesión de Carrie, fue cuestión de un mes para que se hicieran una pareja oficial, eso no pasó desapercibido por nadie ¡Ya por fin! Realmente, después de que Laney y Corey se hicieron pareja, sólo faltaban ellos. Más de una banca pintada con marcador fue encontrada que decía con mayúsculas: ¡Viva Larrie!

Síp. Locos sin remedio.

Ahora nada más eran recuerdos graciosos:

 _"cómo gritaste, Carrie"_

 _"Miren como lloro"_

 _"Lo que hizo este idiota"_

Todos se imitaban los unos a los otros. Y sí, ahora causaba mucha gracia, y a nadie le molestaba. Sus vidas se habían vuelto mucho mejores desde ese día, ¿y qué mejor que recordarlo con gracia?

Ahora ya habían salido de la escuela y nuestros dos protagonistas iban caminando por el parque hablando de cosas al azar.

-¡Aldo, dame eso!- Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Ellos dos pararon en seco y buscaron de dónde venía ese sonido. Recordarían ese nombre donde fuera.

-¡Oblígame!- Gritó otra voz más grave, se notaba que era de una persona mayor que ella, pero no tanto

-¡Papá!- Gritaron los dos al unísono. Los chicos ya los habían localizado y ahora podían verlos.

La chica era una joven de 30 o 29 años, rubia, y luchaba por un chupón de bebé con un hombre que rondaba por los 40 años que era pelinegro, ambos supusieron que eran hermanos. Los dos adultos veían hacia el lado contrario de ellos, dónde había una banca y de ahí provenía una risa algo ronca, de un hombre mucho mayor. Giraron su rostro y quedaron completamente sorprendidos. Justo ahí estaba un maestro Vázquez de 61 años. Se le notaba feliz y sus ojos tenían más vida que nunca, estaba tan feliz y estaba disfrutando de la vida. Su mano era tomada por un niño d años y frente de él había una carriola con un bebé de no más de 1 año. Su cabello era casi completamente blanco y se veía como el típico anciano que no se arrepentía de nada en su vida, y que claro, había alcanzado todas sus metas.

-Aldo, dale el juguete a tu hermana.-

-¡Pero papá!-

-Nada de peros. Tienes 37 años, compórtate como un adulto.- Bromeó el más viejo, Aldo pareció ofendido y se cruzó de brazos poniendo los labios en forma de puchero.

-No quiero.- Dijo en la misma posición, como la de un niño de seis años al que le pedían que recogiera sus juguetes

-¡Ya lo escuchaste, dámelo!- Aldo miró de mala manera a su hermana que lo veía con los brazos como jarra. Refunfuñó un par de cosas y le entregó el chupón azul por el que peleaban. Su hermana a continuación le sacó la lengua.

-¿¡Viste lo que hizo!? ¡Y a mí me dices que madure!-

-Pues no tienes por qué meterte con mi niña, Aldo.- Le regañó su hermana, acercándose a la carriola.

-¡Yo sólo trató de ayudarte, Claudia!- Confrontó el pelinegro.- ¡Te lo digo en serio, yo le compré un chupón amarillo a Joshua y ahora es su color favorito! ¿Verdad que sí, enano?- El niño castaño miró a su abuelo y él lo miró con una sonrisa, el niño miró a su padre y pronunció un "sí" completamente inocente, inconsciente de la guerra que acababa de iniciar.- ¿¡Ves!? ¿¡En serio crees que a Sara le gustará que el color azul sea su favorito!?-

-Eh… Sí.- Afirmó como si eso no importara, tono que hizo que su hermano pusiera su mano en su pecho.

-¡Es un color tan común, Clau! ¡Qué sea original!- Le reclamó

-El amarillo no es original.- Confrontó mimando a su hija aún en la carriola.

-No sabes lo que dices…- Murmuró su hermano altamente ofendido

-¡A ver! ¡Ya basta! Tienen 37 y 30 años ¿Pueden comportarse cómo adultos?- Les preguntó al notar la pelea de miradas que tenían los dos hermanos, ellos vieron a su padre y luego se vieron entre sí.

-No.- Contestaron al unísono y comenzaron a golpearse en el brazo como si fueran niños, incrementando la fuerza en cada golpe.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos, Joshua?- Le preguntó en tono de broma a su nieto de 7 años, él lo miró confundido y siguió viendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como su tía y su padre se miraba con un odio fingido.

Una mujer que rondaba por la misma edad que su antiguo profesor se acercó con un helado de vainilla, uno de fresa y uno de chocolate. La señora le entregó el de vainilla al profesor y el de chocolate al niño, después tomó la mano de Vázquez notablemente enamorada.

-Gracias, abue.- Agradeció el niño, interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos hermanos.

-¿Y el mío, mamá?- Preguntaron al unísono

-¡Por favor! Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la heladería, además soy una pobre anciana de 60 años, compréndanme.- Los miró con falsa pena y se sentó en la banca junto a su esposo mientras veía como su nieto devoraba el helado. Sus dos hijos se cruzaron de brazos.- ¡Sí quieren uno vayan ustedes, mal agradecidos!- Les recriminó ellos se miraron entre sí y bufaron.

-¿A quién le toca pagar?- Preguntó la rubia

-A mí.- Contestó de mala gana. Comenzaron su travesía a través del parque no sin antes refunfuñar.

-Es una anciana cuando le conviene, pero bien que sólo digo "voy a comprar algo al centro comercial" y ella está ya de "yo quiero, yo quiero"- Se quejó el mayor imitando la voz de su madre, tono que hizo que tanto su hermana como los dos jóvenes rieran. Su madre lo vio indignada y se paró de la banca como un rayo.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Le gritó, haciendo que el pelinegro se encogiera en su lugar

-¡Qué te amo, mami!- Le contestó mientras su hijo reía a carcajadas cuál niño.- Sigue riendo, enano, que después no te compraré helado.-

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarle!- Le amenazó (Valga la redundancia) su madre. Él la miró con temor y desvió la vista al niño que reía sin parar mientras se tomaba del estómago con sus manos llenas de nieve de chocolate derretido.

-¡Mañana te compro una heladería!- Le avisó a su hijo que siguió riendo.

-¡Mira cómo te has quedado!- Le regañó su tía.- Ven, anda, te llevaré a lavarte.-

-Pero… El helado…- Recordó su hermano.

-Oh, sí. Quiero de napolitano.- Le dijo su hermana. Él refunfuñó enojado al ver como ella sólo se movía unos pasos hasta un bebedero y mojaba una que otra toallita para limpiar a su sobrino, mientras que él tenía que cruzar todo el parque andando. Miró de nuevo a su madre que lo miró enojada y él sólo suspiró y se puso en marcha.

Eso era suficiente para los dos jóvenes. Sintieron una felicidad inmensa cuando lo vieron partir a su hogar, y ahora se habían asegurado que todo había salido bien y que tenía una hermosa familia de la cual enorgullecerse. Se miraron y se sonrieron entre sí, diciéndose sin palabras que era hora de irse.

Salieron de su "escondite" y siguieron caminando. Pasaron justo enfrente de él para poder observar bien a la bebé ¿Qué? No podían irse sin verla disimuladamente. Por desgracias el "disimulo" no estaba en el diccionario del peli-azul, cosa por la cual Claudia los miraba extrañados.

-Una hermosa bebé, ¿No creen?- Les preguntó el profesor al notar la mirada de su hija. Eso lo había dicho de tanta sorpresa que ni su esposa ni su hija lo esperaron, menos ellos. Temieron durante unos segundos en contestar. Quién sabe; Talvez podrían crear una brecha en el espacio-tiempo y destruir el universo.

-Muy hermosa.- Contestó Laney al notar lo raro que se veían.

-Sí… Diles cómo se llama, Clau.- Pidió el profesor. Ella miró a su padre y dejó de limpiar a su sobrino, acto seguido se acercó a los dos adolescentes con la frente en alto, lista para presumir a su hija.

-Esta nena de aquí se llama: Sara Laney Vázquez.- Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de una manera indescriptibles, mientras que el peli-azul esbozaba una sonrisa boba. Laney miró al profesor y sonrió cómplice mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-Yo lo he elegido.- Apuntó.

-Pues es un hermoso nombre.- Dijo Corey con una sonrisa jovial, mientras que Laney sonrojaba.

-Lo sé…- Aseguró su antiguo profesor sonriendo con gracia.

-Bueno, una hermosa familia de la cual presumir.- Comenzó Corey viendo a la señora que sonreía con orgullo.- Hasta luego.- Se despidió. Tomó la mano de la alagada Laney y comenzó a tirarla.

En un momento dado, el hijo mayor de su profesor pasó por enfrente suya con 2 helado y para pasar entre los dos adolescente sin romper su agarre de manos puso los dos helados arriba y dio una graciosa vuelta, esquivándolos por completo. Laney se detuvo un momento mientras Corey seguía caminando y cuando se dio cuenta se volteó y la miró confundido. La chica dio media vuelta en su lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hasta luego, profesor!- Se despidió. Corey la vio aún más confundido y luego se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? No quiero irme sin que sepa que lo recordamos…- Le murmuró a su novio. Él sólo la miró con media sonrisa y la abrazó por los hombros para seguir su camino, no sin antes darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

La familia miró a la pareja con caras confundidas, excepto por uno que miraba con una sonrisa de par en par. Los dos hermanos empezaron a murmurar entre sí cosas como: "¿Profesor? ¿Los conoces?" y un largo etcétera. Mientras que su esposa lo miró, aún sentada en la banca igual que él, con ojos de "¿Qué ocultas?" El viejo profesor pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la acercó a él para darle un beso.

-¿A quién te recuerdan, Charlotte?- La mujer rió sabiendo que se refería a ellos dos.

-A dos tontos enamorados.- Contestó con una sonrisa cómplice. El maestro la vio con las cejas levantadas y después sonrió. El hombre ya algo anciano se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la boca, por lo que las caras de asco del pequeño niño y los dos adultos no se hicieron esperar, cosa que creó una risa en la pareja.

Pasaron los meses y estos se convirtieron en años. Ya se podían considerar adultos para la sociedad, pero los más cercanos sabían que los 8 seguían siendo unos inmaduros y algo tontos, pero no tenían problema con aquello. Ninguno de los 8. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a saber de Vázquez pues al terminar la universidad, pasaban por el parque y veían al ahora anciano de 80 años con una niña de 10 y un joven de 17. Se hicieron amigos del joven y les agradaba la niña, sus hijos ya adultos y su esposa también los habían conocido y se podría decir que les tenían confianza, al punto donde eran invitados en cumpleaños o fechas importantes. Se hicieron amigos íntimos de la familia. Y sí, los dos hermanos seguían comportándose como dos niños.

Por desgracia, el _tiempo_ pasa y todo llega a su fin. La vida humana está en esa lista. Debían admitir que estuvieron más de 8 horas en el funeral de Charlotte, consolando al maestro y a sus hijos. Eran amigos cercanos de la familia, y ya eran unos adultos jóvenes de 28 años. Y unos meses después podían asegurar que habían estado más de 15 horas consolándose entre sí en la capilla durante el funeral de Aldo Vázquez.

Aún podían recordar dos años antes como bailaba alegre con su hija y esposa durante la boda de la pelirroja y el peli-azul. También recordaban como un año antes de su muerte bailaba con su nieta adolescente durante la boda de Carrie y Lenny.

Recuerdos. Hermosos recuerdos.

Después de las dos perdidas se podía decir que la unión con los dos hermanos se hizo más floja, pero aún procuraban verse cada dos meses en una barbacoa en casa de alguna de las 3 familias. Se alegraban de ver al "pequeño" Joshua con su novia formal y les daba gracia ver a la joven Sara comportándose como la típica adolescente. Cosa con la que bromeaban los más grandes, cada quien con su esposo o esposa. Y las preguntas hacia Corey y Laney sobre formar una verdadera familia siempre se hacía presente. No podían negar que lo habían pensado más de una vez.

Otros dos años pasaron y la feliz pareja de 30 años supo que esperaban a su primer hijo, cosa que se festejó día y noche, durante por lo menos 3 días, por sus otros 6 amigos. Era lindo ver el dulce matrimonio de Kin y Kim o el de Carrie y Lenny. O el hermoso noviazgo de Konnie. Y el próximo matrimonio de Kon y Trina. Síp, Kon había sido vetado durante casi 2 semanas de las reuniones de amigos que hacían casi semanalmente los 8. ¿Y qué podía hacer Corey además de eso? Sabía que lo perdonaría, pero si podía vengarse lo haría. Y después de todo, las reuniones, o "fiestas improvisadas" como les decía Kin antes de ser aporreado por cojines haciéndole entender que era la pero idea de su vida, siempre eran en su casa. Y sí, lo perdonó después de los miles de regaños de su pareja y amigos. Y otra vez sí, fue su padrino de bodas junto a su gemelo y el pelirrojo.

Laney sabía que era tiempo, y gracias a su hobbie de representar a su banda reconocida mundialmente, lo logró. Contactó con su última familia.

Ahora la joven adulta de 31 años estaba sentada en un café, esperando a su hermana. Su pequeño hijo estaba en casa con su padre, el cual había dudado cuando supo lo que había hecho Laney, alegando como le explicaría todo. Ella contestó que haría lo posible pero que necesitaba ver como estaba, él no pudo negarse. No podía verla infeliz.

Una señora de casi 60 años entró por la puerta e indagó el lugar con la mirada, cuando se topó con la mirada de la chica de 31 comenzó a temblar y llevó su mano a la boca, antes de comenzar a sollozar fuertemente llamando la atención de todo el local. Laney se acercó sabiendo quien era y sintió las mismas ganas de llorar. Verla ahí, demacrada, casi en los huesos y pálida, completamente pálida. Luego veía su cabello, lo recordaba rojo como el fuego y ahora era completamente blanco, como la más pura nieve. Tomó a su hermana y la abrazó impidiendo que cayera, ante la mirada fija de todos los comensales.

-Tra-Tranquila…- Le dijo Laney tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. La casi anciana mujer la miró y ella notó su piel arrugada, mientras una gran culpa la invadía. Los labios de la mujer comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente y de sus ojos caían miles de lágrimas.

-¿Laney? ¿¡Laney eres tú!?- Gritó inconscientemente.

-Shh… Te lo explicaré todo, sólo, salgamos.- Le dijo con calma viendo como todos las veían. La mujer afirmó y en pocos incomodos y silenciosos minutos llenos de sollozos estaban sentadas en una banca de un parque.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Es-es esto una broma?- La pobre mujer tartamudeaba atónita al ver a su hermana menor ahí. Y por si no fuera poco, no como una mujer de 52 años que ella creía que se toparía. No, como una joven mujer.

-Escúchame, Emi, te lo explicaré.-

-¡Pues hazlo!- Le gritó, completamente asustada.

La menor comenzó a explicar detalle por detalle, consiente que lo más probable era que su vieja hermana la golpeara después de terminar la conversación, no creyéndole ni media palabra, y creyendo que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Al terminar su hermana la vio expectante y tratando de creerle. Laney se sentó junto a ella.

-…Y eso pasó…- Sacó de su bolso un teléfono celular táctil digno del año 2030 en el cual se encontraban. Presionó la pantalla un par de veces y se lo mostró.- Él es Corey, mi esposo. Y él es Junior, mi hijo… Mi pequeño tiene sólo unos pocos meses, 5 si no me equivoco- Presentó en las imágenes. Su hermana veía las imágenes con los ojos cristalinos.- Vivimos a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí, por si quieres ir y… ¿Emily, me estás escuchando?-

-¿Junior? ¿Se llama igual que su papá?- Preguntó entrecortadamente, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Laney la vio y sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí, bueno, su nombre completo es: Corey Stuart Riffin Penn.- Le señaló. Su hermana se llevó las manos a su boca y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cómo el nombre de…?-

-Sí, como el nombre de papá.- Contestó antes de que terminara. Su hermana la vio y la abrazó mientras seguía llorando a mares, Laney la abrazó de igual manera.

-Te extrañé.- Le confesó.- Mucho, y te juro que si yo pudiera le pediría perdón a papá y mamá… Y… ¡Dios, debí ir a sus funerales!- Se lamentó apretando el agarre.

-Está bien… Está bien…- Consoló Laney.- Ellos te amaban, y sé que te perdonan…-

-Causé mucho sufrimiento, Lanes.-

-Y yo igual…-

-No es igual.-

-No, es peor…-

-Laney…-

-No lo puedes negar, Emily.- Le confrontó viéndola. Su hermana se quedó callada.

-¿Así que todo es cierto?-

-Sí.-

-¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntó. Era una pregunta que se había planteado más de una vez, llegaba a su mente en cada pelea que tenía con Corey o con sus amigos, porque sí, no importa si comienzas de cero. La vida siempre tendrá altibajos. Pero, no se arrepentía de nada, amaba su vida y en lo que se había convertido.

-No… No lo hago. Me siento culpable por ti, por mamá y por papá, pero… Soy feliz Em… lo soy.- Le confesó, mientras limpiaba alguna que otra lágrima traicionera. Su hermana la vio y se recargó en la banca.

-Fuiste una egoísta.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Sabes lo que he pasado? ¿O lo qué pasó mamá y papá? ¡O la familia entera!- Le preguntó acusadoramente.

-¡Sí, lo sé! Soy consciente y he sufrido mucho por eso. ¡Y lo siento, Emily! Pero tú no sabes nada de mí ahora…-

-¡Pero sí lo supe!- Confrontó.- ¡Pero no sabía que fueras una egoísta tan grande!- Laney se levantó de la banca y la miró más enojada que nunca, estaba llorando pero poco le importaba.

-¡Sé lo que fui, Emily! Pero no sabes la felicidad que tengo ahora mismo…- Su hermana se levantó violentamente y la miró llena de rabia.

-¡Me alejé de toda la familia, me desconecté de la sociedad e hice sufrir a mis padres más que nunca por tu puta culpa!- Le gritó.- ¡No me volví a acercar a un ser humano más que a los comerciantes durante años! ¡Viví en una maldita casa en lo más profundo de un bosque de Alaska maldiciendo mi vida y a aquellos que "maltrataron" a mi pobre hermana menor! ¡Pero mi "pobre hermana menor" vivía felizmente creando a su propia familia y banda de amigos mientras que lo más cercano a vida humana que me quisiera que tenía yo era la puta televisión!-

-Y-yo…-

-Arruiné mi vida, Laney.- Le dijo.- No, tú arruinaste mi vida. No volví a la ciudad hasta que supe que papá murió ¡Y eso fue 20 años después de que él falleció! No me atrevía a verlo a la cara, fuera como fuera…-

-Puedes iniciar de nuevo, Emily.- Le dijo Laney, sintiendo su corazón hecho polvo y con miles de lágrimas amargas en sus ojos.

-Laney, tengo 56 años, me veo de 80. No puedo.- Emily se sentó en la banca y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, cubriéndose su cara. Laney se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, peor fue rápidamente apartada.- ¡No me toques!- Ella suspiró.

-Em, Corey y yo tenemos algunas habitaciones desocupadas en la casa, y mis amigos te aceptaran…- Ella quería solucionarlo, ahora que había encontrado a su hermana no quería perderla.

-No quiero tu calidad.-

-No es calidad, Em… Quiero solucionarlo todo.-

-No puedes.- Le restregó.- Me voy a casa, es tarde.- Laney miró la hora y notó que ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde. No quería imaginar cómo debía de estar Corey solo con el bebé.

-¿Dónde vives?- Se apresuró a preguntar.

-A unos cuantos pueblos de aquí.-

-¿Exactamente…?- Su hermana la miró y volvió a bajar la mirada, la había extrañado pero estaba tan furiosa. Ella no había tenido vida, y ahora sabía que Laney pudo haber arreglado eso. Pero no lo hizo. Pero no quería perderla de nuevo, la amaba hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado enojada como para admitirlo

-Luego te mandó un mensaje con la dirección.- Laney sonrió ilusionada y ella la miró con furia.

-Y-yo estacioné por allá…- Le indicó un estacionamiento cercano y su hermana rió tristemente al ver su auto lujoso.

-¡Ja! No todos tenemos autos, reina del rock. Tengo que comprar un boleto e irme durante 6 horas con un desconocido al lado ¿Sabes?- Se burló.

-Bueno, yo te llevó…- Se ofreció. Su hermana la miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado. Jamás cambiaría. La miró de frente; Ella la amaba, pero ahora mismo se sentía traicionada, enojada, y llena de furia. Sentía que ya no la quería, pero sabía que no era cierto.

-No gracias.- Respondió, Laney dejó de sonreír.

-Bueno, pues…-

-Ya me voy, hablamos luego.- Le contestó mientras se levantaba, Laney la vio con sorpresa y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hablamos luego?- Repitió con un tono de duda, su hermana se giró y la vio.

-Sí, adiós.- Contestó mientras retomaba su camino; Laney volvió a sonreír y suspiro, talvez aún tenía tiempo para solucionar todo.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Tan sólo cruzar la puerta un cariñoso abrazo la recibió seguido de un cariñoso beso, luego una tonelada de preguntas preocupadas la atacaron, ella sólo reía y negaba con la cabeza, después le explicó todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa mientras Corey la veía con cara extrañada. Desde su punto de vista parecía que hubieran tenido una pelea pero la sonrisa de ella jamás desapareció. Después de explicarlo cargó a su hijo y lo mimó mucho tiempo.

 _Sí, en verdad ella no se arrepentía._

 _Por más culpa que había sentido no se arrepentía y jamás lo haría._

La relación con su hermana era estrecha pero mejoró un poco después de varios meses, tanto que terminó asistiendo a su casa casi semanalmente. Y la vida de ella mejoró notablemente cuando pasó eso. Se enamoró de Junior casi a primera vista y jamás lo soltaba cuando iba a visita.

 _Estaba bien con su vida, y la adoraba. Ese era su tiempo._

 ** _(...)_**

 _ **"Atentos a mañana"**_

 _ **\- Lyna, hace 4 o más días :v**_

 _ **Sí, sí. Lo sé, pero... ¿¡Qué les pareció!? ¡Yo me enamoré! Aunque se nota que no supe como acabarlo, ¿A qué sí? :v**_

 _ **Pero bueno, con esto acabamos. Me encantó, la verdad que sí me encantó. No pensé que algo así me quedara, cuando empecé a escribirlo no creí que esta historia me quedara tan bien.**_

 _ **Bueno esta es la primera historia que termino al 100% porque sí, Apocalipsis no lo terminé. Y sí, tengo algo escrito de él por allí pero ya no me gustó su calidad (hablo de la ortografía) que la historia la tengo bien pensada. Supongo que tendré que empezar de 0 :/.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque este es el final definitivo. Me enamoré.**_

 _ **Dejen Review, por favor:3.**_


End file.
